There are no secrets that time does not reveal
by airedalegirl1
Summary: Tragedy strikes for Charlie and Renee, their baby daughter vanishes without a trace, but is she who they think she is and when she finds out the truth about her past can she reach safety? Will her forever love be able to search her out and keep her safe or will tragedy strike not once but twice? Jasper/Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Renee

Charlie and I had been dating for a short time and I thought I was madly in love with him. We decided to get married much to his parents disgust and one month before the wedding some friends and I decided that for my hen night we would go to a pop concert, it was a three day event but what the hell, if I couldn't enjoy myself now I never would. It would be fun to get out of Forks for a while and back to the sun, Gemma got the tickets through her boyfriend and Carol borrowed her dads tent so all I had to do was drive to Portland and meet up with them. Charlie wasn't happy and neither was his mother but then she didn't hold me in very high regard anyway. I was too flighty and modern for her precious son. He could have come with us if he'd wanted and I almost wished he'd arranged to but it was his weekend on duty, rounding up drunks and petty thieves while the Chief of Police sat on his fat ass smoking and drinking. The morning I left I found a dead bird on the hood of my car, it looked so pathetic and sad and I'll admit I was late leaving because I dug a small grave in the backyard of the house Charlie and I had bought and were doing up, I actually lived there while Charlie sneaked over whenever Helen wasn't looking. I suppose I should have seen the pathetic corpse as a warning but I was so full of excitement at the thought of seeing my friends again and by the time I reached Portland I had forgotten all about it.

The concert started out good fun, we pitched our tent near a group of young guys who were there like us for a good time and we soon got chatting. It was my finally fling at freedom so I wasn't looking a gift horse in the mouth too closely. Stu and I got along great until the second night when I smoked some pot and drank too much alcohol which ended in me falling over a guy rope and spraining my wrist. Luckily he was with it enough to take me to the medical tent before wandering off without another word. I guess the wrist must have hurt but all I could think about was the hunk in the white coat who examined it. Now one like him didn't come along too often and as the place was quiet, it was a little early for the real drunks and drug overdoses, we took full advantage. When I got back to our tent at daybreak I found the others all in the guys tent and no one had missed me which avoided any awkward questions and I never said anything about my night of passion.

The wedding was OK a white wedding with lots of guests, something I had sworn to avoid but that was before I met the unstoppable force of nature that was Helen Swan. She had never liked me and even at the wedding reception made it perfectly clear to my mother that she thought her son could have done much better for himself. I guess she couldn't get to grips with a girl who wanted more than a nice little home and family with a man who could provide for her with a steady reliable job in a small town where everyone knew everyone else and you couldn't do anything without being seen. I had traveled, lived on my wits, and made a life of my own. I craved adventure, to see the world and experience new things all the time and I should have known that I would never be happy in Forks. The fact I wouldn't join her on the clinic fund raising committee or the humane society branch in Port Angeles only made matters worse and within weeks we were at loggerheads with Charlie struggling to maintain peace from the middle. I was furious he didn't back me and his mother of course expected him to stand behind her.

"It's about time that flighty wife of yours settled down and found her place in Forks society."

Well, that was a laugh for starters!

"If you think I'm going to sit on some mind numbing committee to keep your mother happy you can think again Charlie. I'm sick of her and I'm sick of Forks. Does it ever stop raining here?"

As usual he would just mumble and then escape the bitching by heading off to work. Our house wasn't even a peaceful refuge because Helen would invite herself over whenever she felt like it so in the end I use to hide in the attic, the only place she wouldn't find me. The idea of climbing a ladder was beneath her! It was stupid, I was a grown woman, married, why did I have to hide from my mother in law.

When I found out I was pregnant a month after the wedding I thought things might get better, at last we could be a family, just the three of us but even this news didn't help matters, in fact if anything they got worse. Helen took it upon herself to instruct me in how to act, what to eat, how to dress, and what I needed for the nursery. She even appeared one day at the house with Charlies old crib repainted. I took one look at it and consigned it to the attic where I filled it with crap that I found there. Old papers, rusting tins of photographs, and a moth-eaten teddy. If either of them suggested giving it to our baby I swore I'd burn the damn thing in front of them! Charlie was very excited about the baby and eager to know if it was a boy or a girl but they couldn't tell at the hospital, it was never in the right position so Helen took it upon herself to announce to anyone who would listen that it was sure to be a boy. The Swan men always produced a boy first. She even had the audacity to suggest we should call it Charles Geoffrey Swan Jnr after Charlie and his father. Charlie could see that was one step too far and suggested something a little less grand like Billy or Harry! I swear he was getting as bad as his mother.

The baby arrived about three weeks early according to our dates but it was strong enough if a little small and the most beautiful thing I had ever seen with dark hair and such pale skin it reminded me of alabaster. Helen was most put out when she discovered our baby was a girl and hit the roof when she heard I had named our daughter Isabella.

"Why on earth would you give Charlies daughter an Italian name? She looks sickly to me, no color at all. I warned you to eat better but would you listen? No, you never do Renee."

"I like the name and I assure you that our daughter is fine and healthy."

"Well you should leave the window open a little in her bedroom, the fresh air will do her good. Children need plenty of fresh air. Gone are the days of you sitting idle while Charlie does everything."

I contemplated slapping her but I couldn't cope with the hassle it would cause. I'd had a difficult time during the birth and was still recovering so I held my temper with difficulty but Charlie and I needed to talk, and soon.

The final straw was when I came home from the library to find Isabella missing and Charlie in the garden drinking a beer with Harry Clearwater and Billy Black.

"Where's Isabella?"

They all looked up a little guiltily then Charlie came over and guided me into the house,

"Mum came over and Bella was crying so she took her to the clinic just to have her checked over."

"Did you feed her?"

"What?"

"I left a bottle ready in the fridge, All you had to do was warm it."

"Oh, no. When mum got here she said Bella had colic and took her off so I thought I'd wait here for you to get back."

I was so angry I couldn't speak at first and the others felt the tension in the air because they took their leave soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Renee

When Helen got back she was all smiles and Isabella was wearing a brand new pink frilly dress, looking like she belonged on top of a cake! I took her from Helen and went upstairs to take the hideous thing off and throw it in the bin before replacing it with a plain and simple jump suit. She was almost asleep so I put her in her crib and taking a few deep breaths went back down stairs to hear Helen bitching again.

"Charlie you really must have a word with that wife of yours. Forgetting to leave a feed out is tantamount to neglect and those ugly clothes she puts Bella in, makes her look like a baby pig. She has no idea of how to look after a child. Why don't you suggest she gets a job, I can look after Bella for you during the day. She'd have a much better life with your father and I."

I hesitated waiting for Charlie to stand up for me and he did start to but she drove straight over him and I knew he would do as she said, but I didn't have to and I had no intention of doing so. I was leaving Forks, with Charlie, if he wanted to remain a family.

After she went I came down stairs pretending I hadn't heard anything,

"You missed mum but she sent her regards."

"OK"

"You know if its boring at home you could get a job."

"What about Isabella?"

"Mum would look after her for us, she's already offered."

"Oh really, how generous of her"

He looked up startled at the tone of my voice,

"What's the matter Renee? You sound stressed, is it all getting too much for you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is, the it being your mother."

"Mum? Why? What's she done this time?"

"You make it sound like I'm always moaning about her. I can assure you she bitches about me a lot more."

"That's not very kind Renee, she worries about you."

"No Charlie, she worries about you and Isabella not me. If I dropped dead she'd probably throw a party. Your mother and I are never going to get on and I think the best thing would be if we moved away from here."

"Away from Forks?"

"Well don't sound so shocked. Forks isn't the center of the universe funnily enough."

"We have a house, I have a job, what about our friends?"

"What friends? Billy? Harry? Sue? I have no friends here Charlie. They're all so boring, they think the outside world is a different planet. As for the house and the job you can ask for a transfer and there are other houses, we could rent for a while."

There was a deathly silence and I knew there was no way I would prise Charlie free of Forks and his mother.

"Think about it Charlie, but one way or another I'm out of here in a month."

He smiled and put an arm around me,

"You'll feel different in the morning, you're just tired. Come on"

He led me upstairs and looked in on Isabella who was fast asleep then noticed the dress in the bin and took it out.

"Renee, this must have cost mum a packet. Don't be so ungrateful."

I just rolled my eyes and got ready for bed feeling hopelessly tired of this damn town.

Charlie

I knew Renee and mum didn't get on but I thought Renee was over reacting, mum only meant the best, she just had an unfortunate way of putting things. I tried really hard to spend time with Renee and Bella, we went out for walks, took her to the crèche on the reservation, even drove to Seattle for the day but nothing seemed to make any difference. Renee was still angry with mum and although I managed to keep her away for a few days at a time, whenever she did visit, usually when dad was playing golf, she always picked Renee up on something. I seriously thought about moving away from Forks, even discussed it with Sue and Harry but I couldn't do it. I was born in Forks, it was home to me, I was comfortable here and I wanted my daughter brought up in a small town the way I was. The world could be a bad place and I wanted her safe under my eye and growing up among people I knew and trusted. When Renee was still here after a month and hadn't mentioned leaving for the past two weeks I thought the danger was over. Then she told me she wanted to visit her mum with Isabella. I offered to go with her but then got called on to work for someone who was off sick. I thought she'd delay her visit but she just shrugged and decided to go alone. It would be the first time I had been separated from my daughter and the house seemed very quiet and empty. I sat in her room looking at the pink walls and the toys scattered in the crib, each one given her by Helen.

Two days later my world fell apart with the receipt of a letter from a lawyer in Arizona informing me that Renee had filed for divorce and full custody of our daughter. I sat in shock, not knowing what to do then I rang her mother but she hadn't seen Renee since the wedding. She didn't even know we had a daughter and wasn't that interested by the sound of things. Her mother was no more enamoured of me than mine had been of her but if Renee lied about where she was going how would I find her? I rang the number in the letter but the lawyer wasn't very helpful. If I wrote care of his office he would make sure Renee got it but he couldn't give me an address or phone number for his client. When I told my parents mum seemed relieved although she insisted that I should fight for custody,

"Mum I work, full-time, and shifts."

"So, your father and I can look after Bella while you're at work. Do you really want to leave her in Renee's hands? The girl can hardly look after herself for heaven's sake. Your father knows a good lawyer in Seattle, they play golf together and I'm sure he'd take the case. We'll help you with the legal fees won't we Geoffrey?"

My dad just nodded and went back to his paper.

I went to see the lawyer along with my mother and explained the situation,

"I have to tell you Mr Swan that you don't have a very good case for demanding custody of the child. You work, in a dangerous or potentially dangerous occupation which involves shift work and weekends. Who would look after the child?"

"My mother."

"The courts won't look on that favourably when the mother will look after the child full-time."

"Oh? And what will she live on?"

"Mrs Swan, I can't discuss this any further with you. It's a private matter between your son and his wife."

"My son doesn't mind do you Charlie?"

I hesitated then shook my head helplessly,

"She'll apply for child support I guess?"

"Yes it is in the paperwork although I have to say that she hasn't asked for the full amount she's entitled to."

"Guilt that is"

"Please Mrs Swan, accusations like that won't help the situation. I will file for joint custody if you like. You're more likely to get that past the judge."

"Joint custody?"

"Yes it means you have joint responsibility for your daughter, visitation rights, that kind of thing."

"What if she tries to take Bella out of the country?"

"Is that likely? Does she have a passport?"

"Renee? Yes."

"No your daughter"

"No."

"Then we can ask for an order stopping your wife from taking your daughter out of the country, there's no immediate danger of flight. Do you think its very likely?"

I had no idea what Renee was capable of after this so I just shrugged.

I took a few days off for the custody hearing and travelled to Phoenix staying in a motel. Renee had finally rung but only to tell me that if my mother attended the hearing she wouldn't let me see Isabella. Mum was furious but I was desperate to see my daughter so I didn't tell her the date of the hearing and slipped out of town like a fugitive. We met on the courthouse steps and I saw how much Bella had grown since I saw her last. I stroked her cheek and she smiled at me,

"She's even more beautiful than I remember."

"I'm sorry its come to this Charlie but it just wasn't working. I'm happy for you to see Isabella whenever you want but I'm not letting her go to Forks except for a summer holiday when she's old enough to. You can come here in the meantime."

"Where are you living?"

"A refuge but I have a job now and Isabella has a place in a nursery. Don't worry Charlie I wont take all your money, we'll manage on our own."

"What would it take for you to come home with me?"

"Not while your mother lives. She's pure evil Charlie."

"Renee please"

She turned away and walked up the steps disappearing into the Court House and I followed slowly feeling a thousand years old.

The hearing was over in minutes, I got visitation rights and two weeks a year holiday custody. Renee true to her word didn't ask for a lot from me and we parted on the steps as we'd met although I didn't see her walk away, my eyes were too full of tears at the thought of not seeing my little girl grow up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Charlie

I didn't stay in Phoenix but flew straight home, back to the family home we had bought with such excitement. Mum was waiting for me and she wasn't sympathetic when I told her what had happened,

"You should have taken me with you. I'd have spent a few minutes with that little tramp. She'd have come home when I finished with her. So, what are you going to do now?"

"Get something to eat, shower, and go to bed."

"I mean about Bella."

"What can I do? Renee has custody of her and I can go see her when I want."

"Is that enough for you?"

"Mum, I'm tired, I just need some time."

"You know something, I thought you were different but you're just like your father. Useless, no backbone, you let that little tramp walk all over you, just like him. Well I sorted out that one and I'm damn sure Renee Higginbotham isn't going to get the better of me."

"Just leave it mum. It's over"

She sighed heavily and got up,

"You're giving up your own flesh and blood or do you know something about her? Maybe that Bella isn't your flesh and blood."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't blaspheme Charlie Swan. I did a little digging, spoke to one if the girls who was friendly with Renee, it seems she was missing all night when she went to that concert the month before you two got married, where was she? Is that why Bella arrived so early?"

I couldn't hear any more, I just grabbed my keys and drove to the reservation finding refuge with Harry and Sue. At least they left me to my own thoughts for as long as I needed and it was a week before I felt able to go home.

Waiting for me was another letter, this time from Renee with an address and phone number for her along with a photograph of Bella. I put the photograph on the mantelpiece and sat gazing at it almost making myself late for work. It was my only link with my daughter, that and the things Renee had left behind, the toys my parents had bought her, the crib, some of her tiny clothes and an album with a few photographs in it, all ones of me with Bella in my arms, Renee hadn't wanted to take these reminders of our life together with her, she was washing her hands of me. I rang the number and spoke to Renee for a short while, mainly about Bella and her latest milestone, she was walking around the furniture now and everything had to be stuck down or moved to higher ground. I wondered how it would feel to watch my daughter toddle over to me, would I ever hear her call me daddy? Would Renee fall in love again and provide a new daddy for my little girl. I had forgotten mums words about my wife, Bella was mine, I knew that in my bones and no one would ever be able to take my place in the same way that no one would ever take Renee's place in my heart I decided then and there to remain alone, loneliness I could cope with but this pain, the pain of more loss would kill me.

Alice

Jasper and I were travelling always moving closer to the Cullens where I knew Jazz would find some peace at last. I had tried to encourage him to hunt animals but it was hard after so long living on human blood even though it tortured him. I had been watching his future since well before we met and I knew it was important that he connect with the Cullens and remain with them. He thought we were mates but only because he had no concept of the depths of true mates feelings for each other. I was happy for him to think this, it made my task so much easier, and he was pleasant to the eye and a gentle caring lover. I guess I could have stayed with him for eternity or at least until I found my mate although I'd never seen him when I looked, just a grey fog. Jaspers mate hadn't been visible for a long time but now there was a figure, indistinguishable as yet, but at least in the world. I felt the Cullens would take us where he needed to be but I never told him about it. There would be time for the truth when things lined up, until then I would do all I could to help him. I'd seen him before we met, a bloodthirsty killer who was the best at what he did and I knew I could help him over all this, turn him into the kind of man he needed to be in order to find his forever mate.

Carlisle and Esme welcomed us both warmly although I could see Esme was concerned when she discovered who he was. To her credit she hugged him as much as me and gave us a room, assuming as I had expected that we were mates. Carlisle understood the problems Jasper was experiencing and helped him all he could. Rose also had a soft spot for Jazz which confused him, he wasn't used to being loved by people, women especially and found it hard to reciprocate but over a few months they became very close. If I'd been his mate I might well have been jealous but I was just glad he was surrounded by people who cared about him. The only fly in the ointment was Edward, Carlisle's first changeling, his favourite and it showed. Edward was quite happy with my presence, I could always find a way into a man's heart, but he didn't like Jazz. He found him a threat, Jasper was everything Edward wanted to be and wasn't. It was a case of pure jealousy but Jazz seemed oblivious of it, he ignored Edward most of the time as if not worthy of his time. Edward was intelligent but so was Jazz and he had far more experience of life, Edward was strong but Jazz was stronger, Edward could read minds although we all found ways of keeping him out if it became really necessary but Jazz could read emotions and project them on others. Edward was musical but so was Jazz who could play both piano and guitar. It was amusing to see Edwards envy some times. When Rose brought Emmett home Jazz found his first real friend since we'd met. They complimented each other and while Edward found Emmett a little childish Jazz enjoyed his exuberance.

The talk came round to moving once more and the family decided on Alaska, not my first choice, the shopping was limited and the Denali coven got on my nerves. The girls were sex on legs and preyed on any male, human or vampire, that came close enough. Tanya had the hots for Edward although why was beyond me while he looked down his nose at her as unworthy. I doubted any woman would ever reach his lofty goal. Still it would be fun to see him stalked while Rose would soon put any of them straight who got a little too close to her man. The girls had always avoided Jazz, I think he unnerved them, his scars, his brooding manner, and long silences, all making him seem unreachable. The misty figure of his real mate stayed stubbornly unclear. It felt we were on the right track but I didn't feel we were getting any closer which was most frustrating. Something was interfering with the future, her future, but I had no idea what. Still life was interesting with the Cullens and I was happy with my role for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Charlie

I hadn't heard anything from Renee for a couple of weeks and planned on ringing her when my shift finished to see how Bella was. I wanted to ask her to send me more photo's and to tell her I was working extra shifts so I could get a few days off to visit, see my little girl. Mum had gone silent on the subject of Renee for which I was thankful, it made my life so much easier especially as I had to visit frequently to help my dad who was sick. I wondered what would happen if he died. Mum wasn't getting any younger and sometimes her memory seemed to be going, luckily they had money put by so she would be looked after.

"Charlie, you've got a call. I think its Renee and she sounds in a state."

I picked up the phone fearing the worst, had Bella been taken ill?

"Renee?"

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Isabella, she's gone."

"Gone where Renee? Calm down and tell me what's happened."

"I left her at the nursery while I went to work and my friend picked here up as usual. She put her down for a nap and when she went back into the bedroom Bella was gone. Did you take her?"

"Renee you just rang me here in Forks."

"Oh right. What do I do Charlie?"

"Ring the local police. How long has she been missing?"

"Not long, my friend rang me straight away. About half an hour I guess, I came straight over."

"Ring the police now and give them my number too."

As soon as she rang off I went in to speak to the Chief who gave me as much time as I needed and I went home to pack some stuff and pick up the emergency money I kept stashed away under a loose floorboard in the kitchen. When my phone rang I answered praying it would be good news.

"Is that Officer Charlie Swan?"

"Yes. Have you found my daughter?"

"No I'm afraid not. I spoke to your Chief and I understand you're on your way here?"

"Yes. I'm on the next flight."

"I'll have someone pick you up at the airport. Your ex-wife has a policewoman with her and the doctor has given her a sedative."

"Thanks. Do you have any idea what's happened?"

"Not so far, the friend says she put your daughter down for a nap and when she went back to check on her the window was wide open and your daughter missing. We're canvassing the area and have the dogs out looking for any scent."

I flew down to Phoenix praying that by the time I landed there would be news of my daughter being found safe and well. As soon as we hit the ground I was up, ready to get the hell out and didn't even bother with my case, just left it for now and went through to find the cops waiting for me. As soon a I saw the uniforms I went over but by their faces I could tell there was no news and I guessed that was better than bad news.

"Officer Swan?"

"Yeah"

"We'll take you to the station and fill you in as we go."

They explained exactly what had happened, the same story I'd heard over the phone and no one had seen anything on the street.

"The dogs are on the job now but so far with no success."

"Have there been any similar crimes round here?"

"No, nothing. We're at a loss for now."

At the station I was given coffee and spoke to the detective in charge of the case but there didn't seem to be any progress.

"Can I just ask you one thing Charlie?"

We'd got to the stage of first names quickly once he knew who I was,

"Sure."

"Is there any possibility that your ex-wife might have arranged this or harmed your daughter?"

My cop radar was pinging loudly,

"No why?"

"It's just that she seemed a little confused and she rang you first."

"I told her to ring you guys straight away, she's a little vague some times but she would never hurt Bella"

"How long have you been divorced?"

"Eight months."

"And your daughter is seventeen months old so you broke up shortly after she was born?"

"Yes. We had problems. She and my mother didn't get on and Renee wanted to move away from Forks."

"But you didn't?"

"No, I had a job and a house I was buying. Renee decided she wouldn't live in Forks after Bella was born. She just left and served me with divorce papers."

"But she got custody?"

"She's Bella's mother and she loves her."

"Was there any hint of another man?"

"No."

"OK. I'll take you over there now. Maybe you might find out something we missed."

He drove me to the house which was a run down bungalow with peeling paint and a broken screen door, I was horrified that my daughter had been here at all. A young woman opened the door at our knock looking bored,

"Miss Williams, this is your friends ex husband. Can we come in?"

She shrugged and held the door open for us. Inside it was apparent that no one ever cleared up, there were dirty mugs piled on the counter top along with plates and take out cartons. We walked through into the grubby but less cluttered living area where Renee sat on the threadbare couch looking up and recognising me with apparent relief.

"Charlie, thank God you're here."

She fell into my arms and I held her, still unable to believe she would leave our daughter here.

"Renee, you let our daughter come into this?"

She looked around with drug dulled eyes,

"It was only for an hour. I got some extra work occasionally and Cat used to pick up Isabella. She'd done it before."

"So what happened this time?"

"I don't know, Cat rang me at work to tell me Isabella was gone and I came straight here."

She lowered her voice,

"I think it was Helen."

"Helen? You think my mother snatched Bella? Are you crazy?"

She shook her head stubbornly then we heard a commotion outside, a woman ran in looking as if she belonged here,

"That kid got snatched? I told you not to have her again. Now we've got the cops all over us."

I stayed in Phoenix for a month but there were no leads, Bella had disappeared and there were no clues as to her whereabouts, she had vanished into thin air. Renee spiralled down into depression blaming herself for taking the extra hours and by the time I left she'd been admitted to a psych ward for help, still maintaining my mother had kidnapped Bella. The police had to check out the accusation but soon realized it was a non starter. Within months my dad was dead and mum followed him soon after, both heartbroken at the loss of their only grandchild. I shut Bella's bedroom door and left it just as it was, framing the last photograph I had of her and keeping it on my bedside cabinet while a copy travelled with me in my wallet. The only proof my little girl had ever existed. My work became my life and I moved up the ladder to Chief of Police in Forks but spent every vacation in Phoenix looking for my little girl and visiting Renee who was now working again part time unable to cope with more. Every time I visited her we went through the same performance. She would ask me if I'd found Bella then blame herself before insisting my mother had arranged it all. The woman Cat who had been looking after Bella when she went missing was murdered in a store hold up a couple of months after Bella was taken and her house mate died of a drugs overdose within weeks of her. The house had been taken apart by the crime scene boys to no avail, all they found was crystal meth and traces of cocaine which led to a theory that Bella's kidnap had been drug related but no information was forthcoming even in the ever leaking drugs underworld.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Alice

Something terrible had happened, Jaspers mate was growing more misty not clearer, how could that be? Our time in Alaska was coming to an end which suited me down to the ground. Tanya and her sisters were really getting on my nerves and poor Jazz had taken to hiding in our room or taking long walks. Irina had fallen for him big time and followed him round even after I had a quiet word with her, the sisters just didn't get the "he's mine" message. To them any man was fair game, even Carlisle had to be careful around them. I decided to talk to someone about my visions and was lucky enough to find Eleazer and Carlisle alone together.

"You look troubled Alice"

"Could I have a private word?"

"Of course, let's go into the music room, its soundproofed."

I followed them in and shut the door firmly behind me. As they sat on the two chairs I took the piano stool and ran my hands across the keys, making a soft mournful noise.

"I have an admission and a problem."

"Very well we're listening."

"You know I see the future or possible futures?"

"Yes."

"I'm not Jaspers mate. I'm just looking after him until she appears but he doesn't know this and I don't want him to for now."

"Well I guess you have your reasons for that Alice, is this the admission or the problem?"

"The admission, I've been waiting for his mate to appear and she started to but now the vision is getting mistier and I don't understand why."

"Did you come to us because of his mate or to help him with his hunting problems?"

"Both. I knew he needed to control his hunting and become more calm and settled before she appeared and somehow I knew you would lead us to her but now I don't know and it scares me."

"Well, all you can do is wait and see what happens, but I think you have to tell Jasper the truth."

"If I do he might leave."

"Then it's what must happen but you can't keep lying to him."

"I know Carlisle. I guess I was hoping you might have some ideas."

"I'm sorry Alice but I think the truth is the best way."

"Thank you Eleazer."

I knew they were right but it was hard so I waited almost until the day we moved away from Alaska to Forks Washington. He knew there was something wrong although his guesses were wide of the mark. We went to hunt going further than usual so I knew no one else would hear us.

"You're leaving aren't you?"

I hadn't expected that and it took me aback,

"No, why would you say that Jazz?"

"Well there's something going on, your emotions are all over the place. Guilt, worry, confusion, if you aren't leaving then what?"

"I have to tell you something, I've been lying to you. I'm not your mate. I like you very much and I would never do anything to hurt you but there is someone else for you, in your future."

"Why?"

"Why did I let you think I was your mate? I knew you needed some stability in your life and I knew the Cullens would not only give you that but also take you closer to your true mate."

"So why tell me now?"

"Because we have a problem."

"We?"

"Jazz I saw your mate getting clearer and I thought we would find her in Forks but something happened to change things. We have to find out what and put it right, it's the only way to find her."

"Do you have any idea who she is?"

"No."

"What she looks like?"

"No"

"Where she might be?"

"No."

"Alice do you know anything?"

"Yes, she's your mate and she was supposed to be in Forks when you got there. So we need to find out who should have been there and didn't turn up."

"Why are you telling me all this? Why help me? What about your real mate?"

"He hasn't been born or changed yet but I know he'll turn up eventually just as yours will. I do love you Jazz and I'll do anything I can to help you find real happiness."

Jasper.

I had no idea how we were going to find this mystery woman but I was glad Alice had come clean so I knew where I stood with her. I had often worried there was something wrong with me when I spoke to Emmett. The things he said about Rose didn't strike me as right because I never felt that way about Alice. I was comfortable with her and felt a warmth from her when she lay in my arms but the special magical quality I saw in the others had been missing. I was grateful for the time Alice had given me and the guidance she had given me to control my thirst and hunt animals, to give me some peace of mind.

"Just how are we going to do this Alice? Can't you see anything?"

"No, it was getting clearer then suddenly started to mist again."

"Could it mean she died?"

"No but something changed, she's not coming and we need to find out why and where she is. Jazz I'm not sure she's a vampire or maybe she was going to be but the vampire who was going to change her decide against it."

"Well we'll be there in a few days so we can start looking then. Do the others know?"

"Only Carlisle and Eleazer because I asked them for some advice and I think it would be better to keep it to ourselves."

Carlisle

When Alice and Jazz got back I knew she'd told him so I was glad I'd sent Edward and Esme on ahead because if they wanted to keep this quiet it was important Edward didn't hear their thoughts. When I pointed this out to Alice she frowned,

"Well I can keep Edward out without too much of a problem and he keeps clear of Jaspers thoughts which just leaves you and Eleazer."

"I learned to shield my thoughts from Edward many years ago or at least to hide small things from him and I didn't tell Esme. Eleazer went out to hunt with Carmen before Edward got back and now they are away we should be OK. What are you going to do?"

"Alice and I will do some digging, see what we can discover as she said someone who should be in Forks isn't so we need to find out who."

I clasped his shoulder,

"Good luck Jasper. I'll keep my eye out for anything odd. As a doctor I hear things that others don't. We'll find her son."

I hoped I sounded more confident than I felt, it was like finding a needle in a haystack. It could be a family who were going to move to the town and decided against it, a girl who died before her family moved there, someone who was coming to work in Forks and got another job instead, any number of things.

Charlie

I heard we had a new family moving to town, a doctor and his family, A wife and five foster children all teenagers. It sounded like a recipe for disaster but I'd heard nothing against them and another doctor would be welcome at the clinic. When they arrived the doctor came to introduce himself to me and I was favourably impressed,

"Chief Swan. I'm Carlisle Cullen, the new doctor. I thought I should say hello. My wife Esme has gone to the school with the children."

"I understand you have five teenage foster children"

"Yes but I can assure you they wont be a problem, we are very strict with them. Rosalie and Jasper are twins, orphaned by a car accident. Emmett, Edward, and Alice are the others. If you have any problems please don't hesitate to ring us.

As we shook hands I noted his was cold, strange for a doctor to have bad circulation but then he was very pale.

When I went to the Res the next day, my day off, I mentioned the new family to Harry and was surprised to find him so anti.

"What's the matter Harry. I thought you'd be pleased we have a new doctor for the clinic. He seems a nice enough guy, very polite."

"Yeah, I'll bet. It's just a shame Dr Shane had to leave."

"Harry he was ancient, he still used leeches for Gods sake."

"Rather him than the Cullens."

"You have a problem with them?"

"Lets just say you won't see any of the tribe at the clinic."

"Why?"

"Never mind. Let's go fishing."

Neither Harry nor Billy would talk about the Cullens but they were right, I never saw any of the tribe at the clinic once Carlisle started work there.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Bella

I had no idea what was wrong with me, why my parents didn't care or love me any longer, why I upset them so much but I felt all I was to them was a way of letting off steam when they were angry. School was the only time I got any peace from them and the constant complaining and digs. I enjoyed school and found I was good at it. I loved reading, to me it was a way of escaping the real world. I felt I was there with Jane Eyre or living with Heathcliffe and Cathy, or dancing in the beautiful setting of the Pump Room in Bath. Why hadn't I been born in those times, to a family who treated me like I mattered, taking me to the wonderful cities and elegant parties? It was all a pipe dream, if I'd been born in those times I would probably be a poor woman working from sun up to sun down as a kitchen maid in a big country house. Instead when I shut the book I was back in the real world, a nice house in a nice suburb with a nice mother and father, at least outwardly but reality and show were two different things. My father was connected to some very undesirable people, strange and threatening men who always arrived after dark and were taken straight to his study. My mother meantime was a model wife, meals always ready on time, the house spotless, always immaculate and with a smile for visitors, but never one for me any more.

I felt I didn't belong and one day I made a discovery that proved I was right. I spent a lot of time in the attic of our house because it was quiet and I could lose myself out of sight in a dark corner especially when my father had a bad day at the office and tended to take it out on me with a sharp word or the loss of my precious books for a week, he always had some way of venting his anger with me as the recipient. The day I found out their secret started like any other weekend, it was Saturday so no school to escape to but there was a silver lining to the cloud, my mother had a meeting to attend so I was blissfully alone in the house. I had my orders, do not answer the phone or the door, do not make a mess in the kitchen, do not touch any of the food in the refrigerator, it was ready for a dinner party this evening, do not mess with the TV or the stereo, my father had set it up for a presentation after the dinner and make sure the oven was turned on ready for the dinner to go in when my mother got home. I could have disobeyed but somehow they always knew if I had and anyway I couldn't be bothered.

I went up to the attic sitting by the dusty little window that was my eyes into the world for so much of the time. I started to read but something was tugging at my brain and wouldn't let me concentrate so I put the book down and looked around. Everything looked the same at first then I noticed the old trunk which was always kept locked had been moved and the padlock appeared to be hanging open. I went over and pulled the padlock free lifting the lid of the trunk slowly, half expecting to find it empty but it was full of photographs, papers, news clippings and on top was a small box tied up with string. Lifting it out I put it to one side hearing something move around inside as I did so. Then I took out the papers and stacked them to one side extracting the photographs to look at first. Some were old and the colours had started to fade a little but I was in every one. In each I was a little older and mainly alone, I remembered these, taken at picnics and outings before my parents decided I was just a pain in the rear. There were two at the bottom of the pile that were different, in one I was with a woman I'd never seen before, being held proudly when I was still a baby. The other was almost the same but this time there was a man with us, smiling down at me. I didn't recognise him either but it looked like the sort of family photos you see, doting parents with their baby.

Putting aside these two I started on the news clippings, they all related to a kidnapping, a baby had mysteriously disappeared from her babysitters house one afternoon. The baby was a little girl living with her mother Renee Swan who was separated from her husband Charlie Swan, a policeman. The clippings spanned a couple of months and in the second of them was a photograph of the baby, the same one as in the two photographs, the ones I had thought were me. Reading them in order I felt goosebumps rise on my skin. The little girl had been snatched from a house where the babysitter was murdered soon after and the woman she shared the house with died of a drugs overdose. The police didn't think the two were related but they did look into the possibility that the little girl was taken by one of their associates, perhaps in payment for drugs or something. There were no leads and the child was never found but the last cutting had a plea from the parents for the safe return of their daughter and with it a photograph of Renee and Charlie Swan. They were the couple in the photo's. What did it all mean? Why were these being kept by my parents in a sealed trunk? I found another clipping from the following year, another plea by Charlie Swan for information about his daughter's whereabouts. This time the photograph of the little girl and Charlie were side by side. So it wasn't me after all, the little girl in the photographs just looked similar, besides everyone said how much like my father I looked with dark hair and pale skin.

I hear a car pull up on the drive and realizing how late it was I put the papers and photographs back in the trunk along with the little box and made sure it didn't look as if it had been disturbed before rushing downstairs to put the oven on. Of course I was late doing so and had to endure a lecture about laziness from my mother who then told me I could get a sandwich and an apple and take them to my room because they had business guests coming for dinner and I was not invited to join them! I didn't really care, I hated most of their pretentious friends in any case but I did hope it might give me an opportunity for more snooping before someone discovered the trunk was unlocked and snapped the padlock once more. When my father got home she told him how lazy I'd been but luckily he didn't have time for another lecture so I just got a quick tongue lashing about how ungrateful I was which confused me, grateful for what? Existing? Then I was allowed to escape to my room, that was a laugh. It was an empty square box with a bed, desk and chair in it and a rack for my clothes. My parents said I didn't need anything else, it would lead me to be untidy and it was inspected every day for dust or creased covers, curtains that weren't pulled back just so, anything they could bitch about and make my life more miserable than it already was.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bella

Waiting until the guests arrived and were seated for dinner I crept up to the attic once more and opened the trunk. This time I only took out the little box and the papers I hadn't read. These looked official, legal even, and I wondered what they had to do with the little girl who had gone missing and what connection there was between my parents and her. Deciding it was too risky to stay up here and draw attention to the trunk I closed it quietly and took my haul to my bedroom hiding the box in my school bag which was bulging with text books anyway.

I checked the dates on the documents putting them in chronological order before I started to read, the first was a birth certificate, my birth certificate Annabel Harris The next was a letter that had obviously come with the certificate because it referred to it specifically. It was from a lawyer in Phoenix, the place the little girl in the cuttings had disappeared from! There was a receipt attached for $24,000 for the birth certificate and other documents provided for me. Now I wasn't a legal expert but even to me that sounded mighty steep for a legal document. Putting it to one side I picked up the next, another letter from the same lawyer with another receipt attached, this time it had been paid to my father in respect of child care costs. Who was paying, what were they paying for? Was this anything to do with me and if it was why was someone paying my parents for childcare? None of it made sense, were they somehow related to my father? Did he know this family? Was the missing child a relative? I'd never heard the name Swan before but if they were black sheep or something maybe I wouldn't have. I scribbled down the name and address of the lawyer and went through the remaining paperwork, it was all monies paid to my father in regard to child care costs. There were several years worth of these then they stopped, after the last was another letter from the lawyer to my father,

"Our client wishes you to know that he will no longer be paying any monies in respect of the child. You are now in a position to support her having been helped with your career. There will be no more communication with this office and the case is now closed."

So whoever was paying my parents for a child's upkeep had also helped my father with his business. What did it have to do with me? Or the baby who was kidnapped?

Rushing upstairs I put the papers back in the trunk and returned to look at the box. It wasn't very big and whatever was inside didn't weigh very much but I opened it as if it contained a bomb. When I took the lid off I saw a twist of tissue paper and opening it out I discovered a silver bracelet with the name Isabella on it. The bracelet was of the expanding type that was given to babies but could open out to fit a growing child's wrist. So my parents had clippings and photographs of the Swan family and their daughters bracelet but why? I wondered briefly if Isabella and I were the same person but if so why had my parents taken in a missing child and passed it off as their own? None of it made sense, who was the person paying them? The kidnapper being blackmailed? Not from the tone of the lawyers message. Was it the kidnapper paying for me to be kept safe and well? If so why? What had caused someone to steal a small child from its parents?

I decided to try an experiment so the next morning before I left for school I sat eating breakfast with my mother.

"Mum, we've got a new girl at school."

"Really?"

She didn't sound the least interested but I'd expected that, I hoped to get more reaction to my next statement.

"Her name is Isabella. She's moved here from Phoenix."

My mother stiffened and looked at me, eyes searing into my brain.

"Isabella? That's an old-fashioned name."

"Yes I thought that, she asked people to call her Bella."

The name the little girl was called by her father Charlie Swan.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Bella Swan."

My mothers teacup rattled as she put it back on the saucer and she got up quickly.

"I have to phone your father, I forgot to tell him about a call that came in after he left for the office. Off to school with you. Now."

I walked down the drive and towards the school just in case she was watching then turned and ran back hugging the wall as I went round the back to listen at the open kitchen window.

"Honey I just had a strange conversation with Annabel. She told me that a new girl started at her school."

"I know that isn't unusual but the girl's name was. Isabella Swan from Phoenix."

My father's voice was so loud I could almost hear it from out here,

"I have no idea."

"How could she? Do you think we should contact Simmons?"

That was the name of the lawyer on the paperwork in the trunk!

"Well it just seems very odd to me that she should suddenly mention that name."

"Yes I rang Lynne, she's on the board of governors for the school but she never heard of this Isabella so where did Annabel get the name?"

"The trunk? God I forgot about that but it's locked."

"You did what? Didn't you check you locked it?"

"Oh God, now what do we do?"

"Do what? You can't be serious?"

"I know what we did was illegal but we never hurt the little bitch and it was your idea in the first place."

"Yes, I know a family made us look better and the money was good. What if he finds out though?"

"I guess you're right. When she gets home I'll lock her in her room until you get back but please don't send that animal round before. I refuse to open the door to him. What will he do?"

There was a long silence as she listened to my father,

"Is that really necessary? Couldn't we just send her abroad or something?"

"I know she could still talk to someone but without the paperwork who would believe her? We have all the proper documents they'll think she's crazy."

"DNA? You really think the Swans might believe her enough for that?"

"I guess we have no choice then but I don't like it."

"I know she isn't our blood but she's lived here with us all these years."

"No I'm not getting soft and I don't want to go to prison or die. Do you think he might go to that extreme if he found out?"

"Well I guess if it's a choice between us and her she'll have to go."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, so I was the child who'd been kidnapped, I didn't belong here and my real parents were still alive somewhere. I had to get away because it sounded like my future might be very short and violent if I was still here by nightfall. I needed the paperwork to prove some of my story but was it safe to go back in the house? I waited and then heard the garage door open and my "mothers" car start up. As soon as she'd driven off I went back inside and threw my things into my bag throwing the school books and papers out on the bed but keeping the little box. The trunk was still unlocked so I grabbed the papers and photos stuffing them in too then emptied my savings box which held very little so going down to my "fathers" study I opened the bottom drawer. I knew he kept some money in here because he'd sent me to fetch some once for a man who was visiting. I was lucky because there was $500 dollars in notes so I put them in my pocket then left as quickly as I could. I was worried they might try to trace me and needed to make it as difficult as possible so I walked a few miles before hitching a ride with a trucker headed north.

"Where you headed Miss?"

"Forks Washington."

"That's a hell of a way."

"I know but I'm trying to find my dad."

He shrugged,

"I'll take you as far as I can but you be careful hitching rides. There are some very strange people around."

I nodded,

"I know. I'll get a greyhound bus if you can get me close to one."

"You on the run?"

"I guess so but not from the law."

"Fair enough."

He took me to the greyhound depot about fifty miles from my "home" and I thanked him before going into the depot. I was in luck because there was a bus leaving within the hour headed north west and I bought a ticket for Portland. I hated the thought of being trapped on a bus for hours with nowhere to go if I was traced but I couldn't see any alternative. While I waited I rang directory assistance to find a phone number for Charlie Swan in Forks Washington but it was unlisted so I had no choice but to wait until I got there. I was a nervous wreck by the time the bus left and my stomach was rolling so badly I thought I might be sick so I leaned back and closed my eyes wondering what had led to my kidnap in the first place.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Alice

Things had changed, his mate was on the move and becoming more defined but she was in terrible danger and I wasn't sure we had enough information to help her. I went to find Jazz who was sitting reading on the couch and luckily the only other person in the house was Carlisle so we could talk freely,

"Jazz something is going on with your mate."

He threw the book down looking at me seriously,

"Do you know who she is or where she is?"

I shook my head,

"No, its not clear enough yet but she's in some kind of danger. I have a feeling she's running from something."

"Where's she going Alice?"

"I don't know but she had a destination in mind, a specific place and a particular reason for heading there."

"Does she make it Alice?"

"I can't see that. There are too many decisions not yet made, I'll keep looking Jazz but I'm scared, worried I wont be able to find her in time."

He got up pacing the room in frustration,

"Well if you can't locate her I'll have to try. If she's my mate wont I be able to feel her?"

"Possibly, I don't know but I think you have to try Jazz. I'll come with you."

"No Alice. I have to do this alone. You stay here but keep looking, I'll stay in touch with you and if you get anything..."

"I'll contact you Jazz. Oh and Jazz, you might want to contact Peter."

"Peter?"

"I know he's my least favourite person but he's a loyal friend and I get the feeling you might need someone to watch your back before this is over."

Jasper

Alice's last words concerned me, she hated Peter and if she was encouraging me to contact him then she really did expect things to go badly. I guess it was just my luck to have a mate who was not only unidentified but in danger too. I had no idea what she looked like or where she was if she was even in this country. All I knew was that she existed and I had to find her before what or whoever was chasing her beat me to it. I ran upstairs to be confronted by Carlisle,

"I heard Alice. Are you sure you wouldn't like to take Emmett with you or me? I could get a leave of absence."

"Its OK Carlisle if Alice is suggesting Peter then she's expecting trouble and no offence but Peter is better in a fight than you or Emmett."

"Well keep in touch son."

"I will."

I grabbed my stuff and threw it into a rucksack and by the time I got downstairs my car was waiting out front engine running and a smiling Alice waiting. She hopped out and kissed me,

"Good luck Jazz. Be careful."

I held her briefly but the old feelings of warmth were gone, my body was geared up for trouble and to find my mate and I wouldn't stop until I had.

As I drove away I rang Peters phone but it went to voice mail so cursing I asked him to ring me as soon as he got the message. I wasn't sure he would because the last time we'd spoken he told me in no uncertain terns what to do. He and Alice had got into a terrible fight about what he saw as her attempts to mould me into her creature, an accusation that was probably right to a degree but of course it had escalated as Peters arguments often did and we left on his final words,

"Major, grow a set of balls and kick that controlling bitch into touch."

It had been a long time ago and we hadn't spoken since so I wasn't sure he would even speak to me let alone help. When I got out of Forks I pulled up on the side of the road and closed my eyes, hoping to feel something, anything to give me a clue as to which direction I should take. At first there was nothing and I started to despair but then I felt it, the gentlest of tugging at the edges of my consciousness. I waited but it didn't get any clearer so I just had to take what it offered and I headed east.

Alice

There was something wrong, something more than I understood to all this. My visions had often been misty but always became clearer with time but this didn't. It was almost as if someone were cloaking Jaspers mate, making it impossible to pin her down, the questions were who and why? He deserved to find his mate and I would help all I could but all I kept getting was a sense of danger. She was moving because she was scared and there was another misty figure involved, this figure gave me the shivers for some reason. It, he or she, was very dangerous. I just hoped Jazz contacted Peter because I was getting more and more convinced that he and this other misty figure were going to meet and when they did there would be one hell of a confrontation. I wondered if we had been led here to the Cullens for some specific reason, Forks possibly, or the family. I hadn't seen anyone in town who could be connected with Jaspers mate, no one who should have been coming to the school and I had certainly done some snooping in the school records, a little extra curricula homework you could say. It was good of Carlisle to offer to accompany Jazz, he was a good foster dad or role model depending on how you wanted to look at it.

Peter

I just knew trouble was brewing even if I didn't know where it was coming from or in what form, my skin crawled with invisible ants and I was getting jumpy. Even Charlotte had started asking questions,

"Peter what the hell is the matter? I only closed the door and you jumped a mile."

"I don't know Char but there's something building."

"Danger?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Are we in danger?"

I didn't answer her because I knew once I did I'd never hear the last of it so I just shrugged,

"I'm not sure yet"

She seemed to accept this or at least she didn't ask any more awkward questions. The trouble was that I wasn't sure I wanted to know what the trouble was. If I did then I knew I would have to act and I wasn't at all sure I wanted to get involved with The Major again, especially if that fucking bitch was still in tow. How had he allowed her to leash him? I knew Charlotte's theory, he'd been alone for so long, he needed some stability in his life, a little peace and quiet, a complete load of shit as far as I was concerned. He'd given up everything that made him the man I had admired and been proud to call friend, no more than friend, brother. I guess that was the trouble, I'd got too close to him and now having broken free I wasn't prepared to put myself in the path of his "mate". Alice Cullen was a real piece of work, dripping poison and holding his reins so tight I was amazed she didn't choke the life right out of him.

Charlotte

Peter may think he'd heard the last of the subject but if he was this edgy then it was serious and the only reason he would lie to me was if it concerned The Major. Peter had never forgiven him for standing beside Alice because he didn't understand the dynamics of their relationship. Alice Cullen wasn't The Majors mate whatever he might have been led to believe, I didn't even think she thought it but she was giving him support he badly needed after the mauling he got from Maria. Her relationship with him had left deep scars and Alice was helping him to heal, Peter just refused to see it. I loved my mate dearly but he could be obtuse and incredibly stubborn, he hated being proved wrong mainly because it didn't happen very often. What I needed to do was find the best way of finding out what exactly was making him so jumpy. I watched him closely and saw he was getting more not less agitated and smiled, he wouldn't be able to ignore the feeling much longer and I would be ready when he decided to act. I'd already packed our bags and made sure the truck was gassed up and ready to roll, he just needed the final push. I noticed he had switched off his cell phone, he knew The Major would be trying to contact him but he wasn't ready to speak to him yet. I had tried to sneak off with the phone but he saw me and snatched it back shoving it roughly into his pocket and glaring at me. I smiled back and carried on with my "cleaning", the excuse I'd used to pick up the phone in the first place.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Bella

When the bus made a stop for a couple of hours I got myself something to eat then hid away in a dark corner of the terminal and watched although I didn't know what I was watching for, I just felt very exposed. Would my "parents" work our where I was headed and try to stop me or more likely get some of my fathers strange friends to find me. They all had something in common, something that might help me spot them if they came looking for me, hard faces and even harder eyes, they were creepily quiet and looked violent. Just thinking about them made me shudder and I'd never even spoken to one. They always turned up after dark and were gone by daybreak like the Gothic horror vampires! I stopped myself before I really freaked myself out and took the photographs out of my pocket to study again. Charlie and Renee Swan looked so happy holding their baby, me, in their arms but why had I been taken from them? Why had they split up? Was I the cause? If so perhaps one of them was responsible for my kidnap although that seemed unlikely. My mother had custody so she had no reason to have me snatched and my father was a cop so it was equally unlikely that he would have arranged my kidnap and if he had what did he achieve? Besides he kept looking as often as possible, why would he go to such lengths if he knew where I was all the time and why hadn't he at least come to see me in all those years if he knew where I was?

It was almost time for the bus to leave and I was putting the photos in my pocket when something made me look up. Standing at the corner watching the passengers get back on my bus was a figure, not one of the creepy men I had seen at home but he was scrutinizing all the women and checking their faces against a photograph he held in one hand. If I had moved a few seconds earlier or sat in open view in the terminal he would have found me. Now I was sure I was being pursued so I couldn't take the bus onwards, I'd have to find another way to get to Forks but I still had a long way to go. He waited until the bus had pulled out of the terminal before taking out a cell phone and presimably reporting the fact I wasn't on it. I was too terrified to move even after he had left, would he come back? Was he watching from the shadows in case I'd seen him and hidden. Luckily the rest rooms were behind me, also in shadow, so I slipped in to a cubicle and sat down shaking with fear. I had to find a way to get to Forks and my real father, as a cop I hoped he could protect me. I could go to the police here with my evidence, it was then I realized I'd left my bag by the seat in my hurry to get out of sight. I rushed out but it was gone and with it all my paperwork, my clothes, everything except the two photographs and the little box which I had slipped into my pocket earlier. Luckily my money was zipped up inside my jacket so I had the means to pay for transport but I had to find a safe way.

Alice

Trouble was building, the two misty figures had got closer but then the darker of the two had faded again and I hoped that meant he or she had lost track of Jasper's mate but she was still in terrible danger. I decided to speak to Carlisle, see if there was any way of tracing my vision although I knew it was hopeless, it just made me feel better to be doing something. I went upstairs to tap on his study door but heard he was on the phone so turned to go back down until he was free. As I descended the first few steps I heard something that made me stop in my tracks,

"Well she must be found."

"We are trying but she seems to have vanished without a trace. We knew she had boarded the Greyhound bus but after its stop she never got back on and there was no sign of her at the terminal."

"What about the witness?"

"The truck driver? Dead. His truck slid off the road and he was crushed when it turned over. Most regrettable."

"Let me know as soon as you find her. I want her captured or killed. But she must not get to her destination."

"Very well."

I waited a few minutes then made noises as I came back upstairs and knocked on Carlisle's study door then poked my head in,

"Carlisle. Could I have a word?"

"Of course Alice. Are you having any luck tracing Jaspers mate?"

"No, not yet. I wanted to ask you if you thought there was any way of tracing her."

"I can't see any way Alice. Is there nothing you can tell me that might help?"

I shook my head trying hard to think about how I could find out who it was that Carlisle was looking for. It couldn't be the same woman could it? The very thought made me shudder as did the thought of Carlisle Cullen wanting someone dead. The two could be totally unrelated of course but I hated coincidences and this was a big one. I needed someone to talk to but who? I couldn't burden Jazz with this extra worry, not without some proof. The first thing I needed to find out was whether Carlisle had instigated the call, if he had I was stumped but if it had been instigated by the other party I could trace it. I waited until he went to work at the clinic and sneaked into his study, not that we were barred from it but I'd rather he didn't know I had been in there just at present. I hit *69 and scribbled down the number before going back to my room and tapping it into the computer. The call had originated in Kansas City so could that mean the girl we were hunting was there, or had been there, or was it just a nasty coincidence and were they two separate people? And could I, in all honesty, take the risk of not telling Jazz?

Jasper

I stopped frequently and sometimes it took ages to feel the pull, it was so weak, but once I turned south it firmed up a little so I was fairly sure I was headed towards not away from her. When my phone went I was praying it would be Peter but it was Alice again and the tale she told concerned me as much as it had her.

"You think the girl I'm looking for and the girl Carlisle has people out looking for might be the same one? Why does he want a girl dead? This is Carlisle we're talking about Alice, he saves humans for Gods sake."

"I know what I heard Jazz, he certainly instructed the caller in Kansas city to capture or kill the girl and they've probably already killed a truck driver who helped her."

"Alice go on-line and find out the route the truck driver was on, it might help, then ring me back."

"Have you heard from Peter yet?"

"Haven't you seen that?"

"No I'm busy trying to find out where this girl is and frankly I'm getting more not less concerned Jazz."

"Then the quicker you get back to me with the details of that trucker the better Alice"

I know I shouldn't have taken my frustration out on Alice, she was my only ally but I couldn't help myself. I couldn't lose my chance of happiness when I was so close to finding my mate.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Carlisle

I had a problem and one that could be worse than I first thought. Was Alice seeing the Swan girl as Jaspers mate or was her running away just a coincidence? I didn't like coincidences, they could be dangerous but I had to act carefully and certainly not discuss the subject at the house. It was a good job Edward was away with Emmett and Rose for another week, it would have been very difficult to keep my thoughts hidden from him but with luck it would all be over by the time they got back. Alice was a problem I couldn't afford to overlook. I didn't think she'd heard my conversation with Leo earlier but I had to make sure he didn't ring me at the house again. As soon as I got to the clinic, early so I had time to do a few personal things, I rang him back,

"Dr"

"Leo, I don't want you ringing the house again. Send me a text and I'll ring you back when its convenient."

"Sorry Dr I understand. Was there anything else? We're still looking for the girl but we did find something. A vagrant had the bag she took from the house and inside were all the legal papers and news clippings about the kidnap so you must be right, she's on her way to Forks to find Charlie Swan."

"Well it should be easy for you to trace her then. If she didn't use the bus something must have spooked her, are you sure she didn't see you?"

"Positive. I had two other men at the terminal, she was long gone before the bus left."

"Then try the trains next. Oh yes, and I think it might be as well if the Harris family were to have an unfortunate accident, they have become a liability."

"If you wish, there will be an extra cost incurred of course."

"You'll get your money, just find that girl."

"Yes sir"

Alice

I had no idea how to trace the trucker so I contacted the one person who might, my friend Seshat, an Egyptian vampire who named herself after the goddess of wisdom, knowledge, and writing. She saw things others didn't. If she concentrated on a name she could tell you about them or what happened to them but only for a few hours either side of their death. Her knowledge did not extend to the living unfortunately!

"Alice! Its been such a long time and you promise to visit me. Are you still with the warrior you were helping?"

"No, but it is related, I need to know all I can about a human who died a short while ago, he was a truck driver and I need to know where he was travelling from and to. If you can give me any more information all the better but that's the important thing."

"Very well, give me his name and I will try."

I gave her the truck drivers name and waited, her gift didn't always work so I was keeping my fingers crossed.

"Alan Holmes. Yes, a truck driver hauling timber, he was divorced but looking forward to seeing a girlfriend in Topeka, Kansas."

"Where from?"

"Little Rock Arkansas."

"Did he pick up a hitch hiker?"

"Yes, a female I think"

"Can you describe her?"

"No, I cannot see her, just a mist but it is a female."

"What happened to him?"

"I see two men with guns, stopping the truck. He was hauled out and questioned about his passenger then knocked unconscious. They staged an accident making sure he was dead before the truck crashed."

"Can you describe the two men?"

"Tall, dark haired, they looked like brothers, maybe...they could be muscle for hire. I could be wrong. Does that help at all?"

"Where did he drop his passenger off Seshat?"

"A bus depot. She told him she was making for Washington...state."

"Thank you Seshat and as soon as I can I will visit."

"Very well Alice. If you need any thing else just call."

Jasper

I was being pulled south still but impatient to hear from Alice with more news so when my phone went I was relieved,

"I just spoke to Seshat, your mate is headed for Forks. She was given a ride by the truck driver who was interrogated and murdered."

"Do we know what she looks like?"

"No, she's only a mist to Seshat too."

"A name?"

"I didn't ask, I'll ring her back."

I put my phone down worried even more now. My mate was obviously in danger if the man who gave her a lift was murdered for doing so. Had she escaped from somewhere? Why was she running and what made her run towards Forks?

If she was the girl that Carlisle was looking for, and that seemed more likely now, was it possible two girls were travelling from the same general area to Forks Washington? What was Carlisle so scared of that he was ordering the death of a young woman and all those who had any contact with her? All I knew was that I had to find her first, if I didn't she stood no chance of staying alive. So far she had been lucky and he was only using humans to find her. If he went looking himself or found a tracker to work for him she would quickly be found.

Alice

I rang Seshat back with Jaspers question but she couldn't answer me,

"I hear strange sounds, like two or three names all merging together, perhaps she is known by several. I'm sorry Alice but you know she will only become clear to me if she dies and its my guess you'd rather that didn't happen."

She was right of course but it opened up a new possibility, if she were known by more than one name then possibly she was running from her family and using an alias or she was called different names by different names. Either way it wouldn't make it any easier for us to find her. While Jazz was busy using the mating attraction I would approach the problem from a different angle. Whoever this mystery girl was she had a connection with Forks, her past, family? I had no idea but I went on-line and started scanning the local newspapers back over the last ten years, if I had no luck then I'd go back another ten, and another, until I found something. Although reading the papers on-line was easy enough, finding the websites especially of the older papers that had gone out of business was much slower and I debated asking Emmett to help me when he got back if I'd had no luck by then.

The other thing that slowed me down was trying not to draw attention to the fact I was searching for something. The last thing I wanted was for Carlisle to become suspicious so I could only search when I was alone and Esme, annoyingly, wanted me to go shopping with her for new soft furnishings for the house we bought and to refuse would have been out of character so I lost a day but it was all I could do.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Alice

When we finished in Seattle we drove back stopping at the local store for some shopping, it would have looked odd if we never brought food locally and we strove very hard to fit in with the human community. I excused myself to browse in the little book store which was better than the smell of the human food and as I did so two elderly women came in and started chatting to the store owner. At first it was just local gossip and I was about to leave when I heard something that made me stop, just out of sight of them behind a rack of cookery books.

"Did you hear about Meg Hinds?"

"No, didn't she run away from home with some boy?"

"Yes but she's back. Her mother was sick with worry, they thought she might just vanish like the Swan girl."

"Not the same thing at all Jane, Meg was a teenager and we all knew about that boy she'd been seeing. A bad lot by all accounts."

"True but even so it worries you, if a baby could go missing and never be found then so could a teenage girl."

"I still say her mother had something to do with that. His mother Helen swore to it right to her dying day."

"Do you think he still misses her? After all he never married again."

"I guess so. Well I'd better be going home before Len gets back demanding his dinner."

So there was a mystery in Forks! The disappearance of a girl, a baby girl. Could this be the girl we were all looking for?

As soon as we got back Carlisle and Esme went to hunt while I excused myself, a few hours alone was just what I needed right now. I booted up the laptop and typed in

Mystery disappearance from Forks Washington"

But got no hits, now why?

"Baby goes missing from Forks"

No more luck. Then I reran the conversation I'd heard. No one actually said the baby went missing from town so I tried,

"Baby girl vanishes"

But there were too many hits now, I needed to narrow my search. They'd used a name. Swan. I typed in,

"Swan baby goes missing"

There were a few stupid stories about the water fowl but then I hit gold dust. I read everything I could find on the case then put my thoughts into some kind of order before ringing Jazz.

Alice, tell me you have something."

"I do, you're looking for a girl called Isabella Swan although I doubt that's the name she's known by now. She went missing from a babysitters house in Phoenix Arizona as a baby."

"So what's the connection with Forks?"

"Her mother and father were divorced but they lived in Forks before that. Her father still does and I think somehow she's learned of her true identity. I think she's heading to Forks to find him."

"So who is he? Do we know him?"

"Yes we do, he's Chief of Police."

"You mean Charlie Swan?"

"Yes. He spent years trying to find her but there was no trace. I think possibly Carlisle was responsible for her disappearance although I have no idea why."

"Carlisle? See if you can find any connection between Charlie Swan, his ex-wife and Carlisle. I know it's a long shot but worth a go."

"OK. Best of luck."

Well we knew a little more but everything we learned threw up more not fewer questions. If Bella Swan were making her way from Little Rock to Forks then she needed transport.

I text Alice,

"Check bus reservations from Kansas, see if a girl was booked on the Greyhound bus. If she was and never showed at least we know where to start searching."

She rang me back,

"Has Peter rung back?"

"Not yet."

"You need help Jazz, she could be anywhere between Kansas City and Forks and God knows how she's travelling, hitching is so dangerous."

"Alice, if I get help what do I say? You're looking for a girl called Isabella Swan somewhere between Kansas City and Forks Washington but she probably wont be using that name and no, we have no idea what she looks like."

"I guess if you put it like that it sounds pretty hopeless but if she's not using Swan she might be using Harris. Don't forget that's the name Carlisle used on the phone, the Harrises should meet with an accident. I'll check that out, maybe we can find a photo of the mystery girl that way."

I went back on the internet looking for a murder of a couple or family called the Harrises somewhere near Little Rock, where the truck driver had started out. I had to hope rather sadly that Carlisle's orders had been carried out or we wouldn't be any further forward. I found the article as breaking news. A successful business man and his wife had been killed in a car jacking that went wrong. Both had been shot multiple times and were dead before help could be summoned. There was no sign of the couple's daughter Annabelle Harris and police were worried for her safety. I shouted a cry of relief when I saw the photograph of our girl and took a copy sending it on to Jaspers phone before ringing him again.

"You get the photo?"

"Yes well done Alice. I take it her "parents" are dead?"

"Yes, supposedly a car jacking gone wrong but they were both shot multiple times. Now the whole world will be looking for their daughter. She'll have to stay under the radar if she knows about it. If not, then chances are that Carlisle will know before we do. You need help Jazz."

Jasper

Alice was right and at least now I knew who I was looking for so I rang the other number I knew would bring help,

"Major this had better be good only I'm in the sack."

"Garrett I need help"

There was a rustle of linen, a female voice then his voice again,

"When and where?"

"I'm on my way to Kansas City looking for a girl in trouble."

"OK. I'm in Glenwood Iowa, not too far from you. Do we have a picture of the girl we're looking for?"

"I've just sent you a copy. She'll be hiding from others looking for her so don't expect it to be an easy search."

"I never expect anything easy when you ring because I'm always wrong. You want me to start in Kansas city and work my way towards you?"

"She's headed for Forks Washington so head north-west."

"Peter searching too?"

"No, I haven't been able to contact him."

"Oh right."

I knew from Garrett's tone that he understood what I hadn't said so he had obviously spoken to Peter at some time and heard about Alice.

Alice

Carlisle arrived back soon after I finished speaking to Jazz and cleared the browser history on my lap top, suddenly I didn't trust my parents. Carlisle excused himself, work to do in his study, and I made my own so I could go upstairs and in the privacy of my room watch for Carlisle's next move. I looked for the girl, Annabel or Bella but she was still a misty figure and I wondered what was keeping me from seeing her. I closed my eyes and waited for Carlisle's next move to become clear, he was obviously still deciding on it because nothing happened for a while then I saw it. He rang this Leo back,

"Where is she?"

"We can't find her. She must know we're after her and be hiding."

"She's a young girl for Gods sake. Find her and quickly. The police are looking too and if they find her you wont get any money, just a jail cell for kidnapping a baby. Remember that."

His ally Leo was much easier to follow, he would send out all the men he had and comb every bar, mall, and dark alley in Kansas City, positive she'd have holed up somewhere too scared to move. I thought he was wrong, she was resourceful and although terrified I thought she might find a way out of the city, she had to have seen Leo's guy waiting at he bus terminal so she knew any kind of normal transport like trains, buses, planes would also be watched. My bet was that she'd try to get another ride from a trucker, her only danger then was that she might be recognised by someone seeing her photograph, especially as she didn't know about her parents and the search for her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Bella

I waited until late then as soon as I was sure there was no one still looking for me here I came out of the rest room and into the café which was half empty but it had started to rain and the windows were fogged up so I wouldn't be seen by anyone outside. It also meant that I couldn't see if the guy with the photo came back but it was a chance I had to take, I was so hungry. I sat in the far corner near the fire exit which was propped open with a bucket of dirty water and mop. It gave me a quick exit if I needed one and the bulb overhead had blown so I was in semi darkness. As I sipped my coffee and waited for my food I tried to work out the best thing to do. I wondered if I dare take another bus now they had seen I didn't get the Port Angeles one. I could get one to Portland and find other transport from there. It was a gamble but I instinctively knew that I had to get north fast or I might never see my real father. Something else was urging me on, as if my brain knew safety wasn't that far away, it was a feeling that unnerved me even further. I took the small box out of my pocket and opened it looking at the silver bracelet with my real name on it, Isabella. I didn't like it much more than Annabel but I could see the connection, both could be shortened to Bella which I did like.

When I finished eating I went back out to see if there were any buses leaving soon that were headed north, I didn't have enough money left for the full journey but every mile closer to Forks felt a mile closer to safety. The rain had stopped and I checked to make sure there was no one who appeared to be watching, everyone still about was hurrying through the puddle scattered paths, heads down and shoulders hunched so I joined them, fitting in as well as I could with only occasional glances around as if I were waiting for a friend who was late. A friend! If only I had a friend I could contact, someone who could help me but I was all alone in the world, not even sure who my real parents were and almost too scared to find out. I checked the schedule posted in the window of the booking office, the closest I could get I guessed was Rapid city, then I'd have to try hitching or I could try hitching first and see how close I could get before resorting to the buses again. Deciding this was a better idea and meant I'd still have some money on me for a while I made my way to the nearest truck stop looking for any transport with a northern address on it but it was really late and most trucks had halted for the night with blinds pulled down and presumably drivers asleep. I would have to wait for morning when they started stirring again so I went in the café and ordered coffee sitting where I could see out but not be seen through the huge window and settled myself to wait in the warmth, daydreaming about the life I could have had if I hadn't been snatched, perhaps a happier one.

Alice

I was reading when I got a sudden flash of Annabel/Bella and I closed my eyes concentrating hard then grabbed my phone before hesitating. I couldn't afford for Carlisle to hear me so I went downstairs and checked the garage. His Mercedes was missing and I suddenly realized how late it was, he was on night shift at the Clinic so I was safe enough. I rang Jazz and he answered straight away sounding worried and hopeful.

"Alice tell me you have something more for me"

"I do, I had a brief glimpse of her. She's at a truck stop on the Kansas City limits waiting for a lift. She's going to wait until morning and see if she can can beg a ride."

"Will she get one?"

"I think so but I don't like the feel of him so you need to get there first. Can you do it?"

"If I break every speed limit yes."

I heard the engine snarl as he hit the gas pedal hard.

"What about Garrett? He might be closer."

"I'll contact him but he's headed my way."

"Peter?"

There was no reply, I really had ruined things between him and his friend and I felt very guilty.

"I'm sorry Jazz. Do you think it would help if I spoke to him?"

"No Alice. Just leave it."

"OK. Let me know what happens only she's gone again. It was really weird, as if a curtain were lifted then dropped again. Something is interfering with my sight where she's concerned, I've never experienced it before."

Jasper

I contacted Garrett, he was closer to me than Kansas City but turned straight round trying for the east of the city while I tried for the west side, Alice hadn't been able to be any more specific about where my mate was. I looked at my cell phone wondering whether to try Peter again, I hated the thought of begging for his help but if it meant saving my mate I was prepared to do just that and I rang him once more. This time he answered,

"If you're ringing to apologise don't bother. I'm glad I found out exactly where I stand in your list of priorities."

"Peter where are you?"

"Why? You gonna send the sabre toothed pixie to maul me again?"

"No. Alice isn't involved in this."

"Well hallelujah! So there is a God."

"Peter where are you?"

"In Shenandoah on vacation, why? You thinking of joining us?"

"I need you to get to Kansas City as quickly as you can."

"Really? Well it may come as a shock to you but I don't give a flying fuck what you need. I did, once upon a time but things change, friendships fall apart and guess what, that's what happened here."

"Peter, I'll beg if I have to."

There was a pregnant pause then his voice came again but less cold this time,

"What's the problem?"

"There's a girl, a human and she's in deep trouble. She's sitting at a truck stop in Kansas City waiting to hitch a ride in the morning and I need you to get there before she does."

"A human girl? Deep trouble? OK what's her name and where?"

"I don't know exactly where, just at a truck stop at the city limit headed north and she could be going by Annabel Harris or Isabella/Bella Swan."

"She's not schizophrenic is she?"

"No, just confused."

"Well that makes two if us and it's just a hunch but I'm guessing she wont be happy to hear I know you."

"She doesn't know I exist Peter. She's trying to get to Forks Washington and I need her to get there safely."

"Care to tell me why? Or is it a big fucking secret?"

I paused not knowing what difference it would make if I told him but then I just gave it to him straight.

"Your mate? A human girl in a shit load of trouble and she's your mate? Yeah well I guess that sounds about right. So how do I persuade her to go with me?"

"I don't care Peter, just get her away from there and on her way to Forks please."

"Fair enough."

He rang off but I knew he would do all he could for the very simple reason he hadn't told me to fuck off.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Peter

"You know Charlotte, I think he's finally flipped out, all that animal blood has rotted his brain."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Find her of course. It will be worth it to see this crazy human girl with multiple personalities."

"She's got two names, that's hardly the same thing."

"Hey, you see it how you like and I'll see things the way I want. In the meantime may I suggest that you put the pedal to the metal or she might be gone by the time we get there."

Charlotte put her foot down and we ate up the miles as if we were flying. Then as we got close to the city limits she slowed,

"So Miss Two Names where the fuck are you? Stop at the first place you see and we'll go in, see if we strike it lucky if not we try the next one, we're sure to find her eventually."

"You stay here and I'll go look that way wont spook her so much and by the way just how do you intend to persuade her to travel with us?"

I tapped the side of my nose knowingly,

"That my little flower of the desert is for me to know and you to discover. Just find her so I don't get my ass chewed out by The Major."

She wasn't at the first two places we tried but Charlotte located her at the third place and I put my master plan into operation. We parked in the shadows at the far side of the parking lot next to a big rig with its curtains pulled.

"Right you get the passenger side and knock,"

"What do I say?"

"I don't care as long as you get the drivers attention. Offer him free sex if you have to."

She rolled her eyes at me but went round and hit the door a few times until the sleepy driver wound the window down a few inches,

"What?"

He looked closer at Charlotte who had unbuttoned her shirt a little and stood smiling up at him showing plenty of cleavage, God she was sex on two legs and he couldn't resist opening the door to speak to her, inviting her in to join him. As she leaned in he smiled wider then found himself yanked out onto the asphalt surface, face down. I took over then putting my knee into the small of his back and putting my mouth close to his ear,

"Can you hear me?"

He nodded unable to struggle without breaking something.

"Now listen carefully. I want your rig for a few hours then you can have it back"

"I don't carry anything worth stealing."

"Now did I say I was robbing you? No, so listen carefully. I'm going to tie you up and put you in the back of your rig for a few hours while I take it for a ride. If you keep very quiet at the end of the ride I will untie you and let you go on your way. Do you get it so far?"

He nodded again breathing fast with fear.

"If, on the other hand you make a noise or alert anyone to the fact you are in there and I will rip your arms off and beat the crap out of you with them and please don't let my mild mannered persona lull you into a false sense of security because I am one mean mother fucker, quite capable of carrying out my threat. So are you going to play nicely?"

Again he nodded,

"Good. Right lets get you comfy shall we?"

I picked him up and carried him round to the back of the rig and opened the back, ripping the locking bolts free to his amazement. There was plenty of room in rthe back, he was obviously going to pick a load up from somewhere. I roped his hands and feet together and gagged him loosely before propping him up against the side of the container and using some secure netting to make sure he wouldn't slip over and get too uncomfortable then patting him on the shoulder I jammed the doors closed once more and grabbed the keys and his check jacket from the cab shrugging it on.

"Right Char, you watch the master at work. Follow when we leave and ring The Major tot ell him we have his valuable package safe and sound."

Bella

I was on my third cup of coffee and the waitress had sat down to talk as it was quiet for a while, she didn't mind my waiting for a ride although she didn't know of any driver who was headed as far as Washington. I didn't care, I'd take whatever I could get. Then the door opened and a trucker came in looking round before taking a seat by the door, half hidden by a huge plant which looked really out of place in the otherwise greenery free room. The waitress wandered over with her pad and pen and stood chatting to him for a few minutes then went off to get him a coffee and put his order through. I studied his back as he sat, picking up a newspaper another customer had left behind. After she put his coffee down she wandered over to me with a fresh coffee and a sandwich.

"That driver is going north. He's headed for Portland, would you like me to see if he might be prepared to take you along?"

"Do you know him?"

"No but I wouldn't mind if I did, he's gorgeous."

I thought about it for a few minutes, did I really have so many options I could afford to turn down one?

"Would you come with me to ask him?"

"Sure, come on"

We walked over and with every step I got more nervous, was I making a big mistake?

Peter

I knew she was on her way over and I could hear her heart rate going up, smell the fear on her, this girl was scared and desperate so I'd do all I could to make her at ease, not easy for someone like me, finesse was not my strong point but I started with a smile as the waitress introduced us,

"Pete, this is Bella. She's looking for a lift north."

"Oh right well I'm headed for Portland. Is that the way you're looking to go?"

She nodded,

"Yes that would be great but I can't pay you."

"Hey, my company pay me and it would be nice to have some company, someone to talk to I mean but I have to tell you I won't be stopping often, just enough to satisfy the law so if you need to sleep you'll have to do it while I drive."

I hoped my words would help put her at ease.

"Would you like to join me for breakfast?"

She smiled wanly and sat down,

"I have a sandwich but you go ahead."

Now I had no choice but to eat the food but I did manage to persuade her to have the bacon then I went to the rest room to get shot of the disgusting shit before walking back to the rig with her.

Bella

I was feeling a little better about Pete after chatting to him while he eat his breakfast which he didn't seem to particularly enjoy but a least he didn't ask me any difficult questions. I had thought up a story in case he had questioned me but he didn't and once we were going along he turned the radio on and started to sing along. He had a pleasant voice and I was happy to listen. He looked over occasionally but just smiled and carried on. I started to yawn and he stopped singing and reached over giving me his jacket.

"Make yourself comfortable, have a nap and when you wake up I'll find somewhere to pull over and get you something to eat Bella."

I lay my head back and pulled the jacket over my shoulders closing my eyes. For the first time since I ran away from "home" I felt safe because although the trucker looked as if he could look after himself he didn't appear threatening. As my brain shut down in sleep I heard him singing once more.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Peter

As soon as I knew Bella was asleep I rang Char who had been following behind,

"She's asleep and she looks like a mouse waiting for the fucking cat to pounce."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Let the Major know and ask what he wants me to do. I told her as soon as she woke up I'd find somewhere to stop so she can eat. Oh yeah and tell him he owes me big time. I had to eat some of that shit to get Bella comfortable enough to accept my offer."

"Poor Peter".

"Hey you want to try it some time, just find out what he wants me to do."

I carried on driving taking a better look at this human girl who was supposedly The Majors mate. She was pretty enough although she looked troubled even in sleep. Her skin was very pale for a human and her blood didn't smell the way most human blood did, especially to someone like me who lived on it. Was there more to her story than I knew about?

Jasper

When Charlotte rang to tell me Peter had Bella in his truck the relief was enormous, then something dawned on me,

"What truck?"

"Oh, Peter borrowed one as an excuse for giving Bella a lift."

"Bella? She's using that name?"

"It's the one she gave Peter, so what do you want him to do?"

I thought about that. What I wanted to do was to meet up and make sure Bella was OK. See what my mate really looked like and take over her security personally but what happened if she didn't feel the same way about me? Could it happen that a vampire could feel the mating pull, feel the way I already did and the other person not feel it at all? If so my life was effectively over but I couldn't think about that yet, I needed to find out what was going on with Bella and why she had been snatched from her parents and how she had found out about her past.

"Ask Peter to do what he said and drop her in Portland at the bus terminal, I'll take over from there."

Peter

When Char relayed The Majors message I pointed out that I was driving a stolen rig with the real driver tied up in the back.

"How the fuck am I supposed to drive all that way without getting stopped? I assume the driver usually reports in, if not to his firm then to a wife or someone. If we do get stopped what will happen to Bella?"

"I'll get back to him but in the meantime keep driving and don't break the law."

"Yeah yeah, fucking taxi driver that's all I am"

I glanced over at my passenger but she was still asleep and slowly the worry was fading as her dreams were happier than the reality of her situation. I wondered what the hell was going on with this human and how The Major always managed to get himself involved with complicated females.

Alice

Edward and the others would be back today and I would lose any further opportunities to listen in on Carlisle's conversations although he was being very careful now, not using the home phone or his cell at the house. I had taken to watching his future but it wasn't as good as listening in because the Swan girl was still too nebulous to be able to tell her future. He was working at the clinic this morning so I followed and found a comfortable and hidden perch from which to listen in while he was in his office. I was in luck because he made a call almost as soon as he shut his door.

"Leo where is she?"

"We've searched everywhere with no success but I think I might have a lead. I chatted to some of the staff on duty at the Greyhound depot and they remember her getting off the bus and one woman said she lingered in the rest rooms then went to the café. So maybe she did see us looking for her, who knows. Anyway I tried to work out what she'd do, presumably try hitching again so we covered every truck stop on the limits of the city, it was expensive but worth it. One of my guys found a waitress who recognised your girl from the photograph. She hung around looking for a lift north and a trucker the waitress hadn't seen before came in for early breakfast and offered her a ride to Portland."

"Did she get the name of the business?"

"Yeah she did, only because she recognised the truck but it was usually a different driver, one she knew who had been in earlier. So, either there were two drivers or the truck was stolen complete with real driver."

"And?"

"I rang the company who told me they didn't have any loads going to Portland and they had a driver who hadn't reported in, a guy called Ron who was usually a stickler for detail. They tried to contact him but there's no reply to his cell or truck radio so I've got men on the road chasing the truck and some up ahead so if he stops and he'll have to for food or a comfort break we'll have her."

"Good."

"What do you want us to do once we've got our hands on her?"

"I don't ever want to hear her name again, just make her disappear permanently."

"OK I'll let you know when its done."

So Bella had been picked up by someone in a stolen truck, I just hoped it was one of Jaspers friend's because if not she was dead. I rang him with a warning.

"It's OK Alice, Peter's driving the truck and we're closing in on him. I'll just make sure that he doesn't stop until we can cover him. Do you have any idea how Carlisle is mixed up in this?"

"No, but it sounds like he's calling all the shots so Bella must be linked to the Cullens in some way."

"Even so what the hell could she do that would threaten Carlisle or the family? What does she have that is so dangerous?"

"I have no idea and I'm not sure she will know. She's only just found out that she doesn't belong with the Harrises so I doubt she knows that she holds something dangerous and especially to a vampire coven. You need to get her somewhere safe and see what she does know."

"Why can't you see her clearly Alice?"

"I don't know, just that something is making things really difficult for me. I can't do much more Jazz the others will be back soon and it will be difficult enough keeping this from Edward so I'm afraid you're on your own, good luck."

Jasper

What connected Carlisle Cullen and Bella Swan? I didn't know but I would find out, I had to or I couldn't keep her safe. I rang Peter,

"Major?"

"You've got problems following you and up ahead, the same guys trying to locate your passenger. They traced the truck and will be waiting when you stop."

"Oh good, I haven't had a workout for ages. Do I get danger money for this little enterprise?"

"You ripping a few goons to pieces wont exactly help the situation with Bella will it? Garrett and I are getting close now so I need you to keep driving until she wakes up then alert us to where you're stopping. We need to be there to meet you."

"OK no sweat Major."

Peter could be impetuous and I just hoped he didn't decide to take the goons out on his own.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Peter

So we'd been busted! I put my foot down a little wanting to be as close to the others as I could before Bella woke up. Looking in my mirrors I saw Charlotte a little way back and behind her a car slot in from the on ramp. It wouldn't have caught my attention if my radar hadn't started pinging like crazy and it was tail gating Charlotte's car. I shot a glance at Bella who was still asleep and as I looked back in the mirror I saw her car spin crazily as she struggled to keep control, the car that had appeared behind her had hit the rear of her. As she straightened out it hit her again and this time she couldn't hold it, her car rolled over again and again as it hit the grass strip at the side of the road before disappearing down a deep gully with a sound of crunching metal and breaking glass. I stomped on the brakes and the sudden jerk woke my passenger with a start. Bella looked round white-faced,

"What happened? Did we hit something?"

"Can you drive?"

She looked at me puzzled,

"Bella can you drive?"

"Yes why?"

"I can't explain right now but I need you to slide over here and drive the truck. Don't stop until you see the next truck stop then pull in, lock the doors, and windows and wait. Here..."

I handed her my cell phone,

"The Major's on speed dial. Tell him Char's been run off the road and what I told you to do. He'll take care of you from there, either him or Garrett whoever gets to you first."

Her eyes were wide with fear now and her hands shaking,

"We're the good guys I promise. Now go"

She slid over and slowly the truck started to move again as I jumped out and slammed the door running back to where our car had disappeared. The car that ran it off the road had stopped and the guys got out anticipating we would stop too but when they saw me and the truck take off again they ran back to give chase once more. I threw myself at the windscreen hitting it hard and shattering it before grabbing the throat of the driver but the passenger acted fast lifting his hand with a gun and firing. The bullet went straight through my cheek bone and lodged in the back of my skull, the shock causing me to let go and slip off the hood taking with me the drivers head, his throat still grasped in my hand. I climbed to my feet and looked, the car fishtailed but then the drivers body was thrown out of the car and it regained control. I couldn't warn the Major because Bella had my cell phone. I just had to hope they would reach the truck stop before Bella. Unable to do more I ran down the embankment to help Charlotte extricate herself from the twisted metal of the wrecked car and into the woods before anyone stopped and rang for the emergency services. She was limping badly and held one arm to her side while the bullet wound in my face was leaking venom and stung like a son of a bitch.

Bella

Once I'd had a couple of minutes to get used to driving the truck I grabbed the cell phone Pete had thrust at me and looking down the contacts, saw The Major and I hit dial and waited not knowing if I would be speaking to friend or foe although from Pete's actions he appeared to be helping me.

"Peter?"

I didn't know what to say,

"Peter, what the hell is going on? Speak."

"Ah, this is Pete's passenger I have a message from him,"

"Bella? Are you OK?"

The voice sounded worried,

"Yes but I have a message, he said to tell you Char was run off the road and he told me to drive the truck to the next stop then pull in and stay in the truck with the doors and windows locked. I'm scared."

"Where are you Bella?"

"Almost in Omaha."

"Good, you're close then. Do exactly what Peter told you to do and I'll find you. If not Garrett will, he's a little closer than me. Don't open the doors unless you hear these words, Bella Swan of Forks. OK?"

"OK but how did you know who I am?"

"I'll explain everything as soon as I get to you. Don't worry Bella, we're the good guys. Now concentrate on getting to the truck stop safely."

I looked in the mirror and swore.

"Major, the car that ran the other one off the road is catching up. The windscreen is gone but it's after me, what do I do?"

"Drive as fast as you can safely, we'll get to you."

Jasper

I cursed we weren't closer now, Bella was in real and present danger so I dialled Garrett,

"Get across the carriageway. Peter had to bail out, Bella's driving the truck and being pursued. I think you're closer than me."

"We got a problem Major. The road is jammed up here, nothing moving on our carriageway and there are too many people so I can't get out and run."

I hit the dash in my frustration then made a decision,

"OK, turn around when you can and get to the truck stop at Omaha, the far side. I'll meet you there."

I pulled my car to the hard shoulder and parked it then ran into the woods. Once I was out of sight of the road I picked up speed and ran hard. I had to get to Bella before the car caught her up. I didn't know if the driver was armed but if he was then he could shoot her through the window if he got alongside at the right angle. The trees went past like a blur and I shot a look at the road as it curved. I could see a truck approaching swerving slightly with a car following, the wind shield missing and the driver holding a gun in his hand. I moved onto the highway thankful there wasn't much traffic on this side and judging my jump I landed on the passenger side step grabbing hold of the mirror strut to get my balance.

Bella

The car was catching up and I put the pedal down harder struggling to keep the truck in a straight line when I saw a blur of movement and suddenly there was a man looking at me through the passenger side window. He motioned for me to cover my face and I heard smashing glass and felt the cold air blowing in through the opening left. He climbed in and motioned for me to slide over giving him the wheel. I hesitated and he smiled,

"Bella I spoke to you a few minutes ago."

"The Major?"

"Call me Jazz its easier, now let me drive."

I slid over and he took the wheel pulling the truck back to the middle of the carriageway and looking in the mirrors while I studied him. He was heart stoppingly handsome although his skin was very pale and his eyes a strange shade of honey gold. He seemed to know I was looking at him because he smiled and brushed his hair back out of his eyes where the wind had blown it. He didn't look dangerous but he felt it and I wasn't sure whether to be grateful for his presence or not. Before I could ask any of the questions swirling around in my head he pulled off the carriageway into a truck stop, halting at the far end of the lot before turning to me. I saw his face properly for the first time, his smile was dazzling and I felt my heart stutter.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Jasper

She was beautiful even scared and shaking and I just wanted to take her in my arms and hold her close but that would probably scare her even more so I just sat there and gave her time to calm watching for the car which had followed me into the lot and parked some distance away. If he'd seen me jump onto the truck he would probably hesitate before coming over, if he thought she was alone he would approach straight away. The car door opened and a solitary figure got out and approached the truck warily, gun in hand.

"Bella I need you to get down into the foot well and close your eyes. Don't get up or open your eyes until I say so. Please."

She didn't argue just did as I instructed and I waited for the gunman to appear tensing ready to move as soon as he was close enough. He slid along the side of the truck and paused before jumping on to the passenger step and firing without any warning. The first bullet grazed my cheek but the second missed completely, smashing the driver's side window as I grabbed his arm and gun squeezing until he screamed in pain. I felt bones and steel crush into one and pulled him through the window.

"Who are you working for?"

He shook his head and I tightened my grip making him cry out in pain,

"Who are you working for?"

"Leo Becker."

"And where can I find this Leo Becker?"

"He's from Little Rock. His office is in town."

"Office?"

"Yeah he has an office above Pete's Bar."

"What's his business? Apart from murder and terrifying women."

"He supplies security."

"Really? Well he's gonna need to employ better men than you"

The last came from Garrett who grabbed the guys collar and hauled him back out through the window and threw him against a huge dumpster with a crash.

"I'll deal with the trash Major. You better take Bella in out of the cold. I'll check Peter and Char are OK then go back for your car."

I nodded my thanks and wiped the blood off my hand on the seat before helping Bella back up.

Bella

I heard the screams of pain from the guy who'd been chasing me then the questions and lastly another guys voice. When Jazz helped me up I noticed an angry scar on his cheek that hadn't been there earlier and without thinking I touched it. There was something wet and it burned my fingers before numbing them,

"Did you get shot?"

"It's nothing. Lets get you something to eat and drink and I'll try to make some sense out of what's going on."

I nodded and waited until he came round to open the door for me, stumbling as I got down and he caught me helping me to regain my footing. His hand was cold to the touch but where it touched my flesh it sent tendrils of warmth floating inside my body.

"Lets get out of the rain and wind"

He took my hand and I shivered from the strange sensation as we walked into the café choosing a table away from the window and waiting for the waitress to bring the coffees over before speaking.

"What would you like to eat?"

I looked at the menu but the words meant nothing to me and I stammered trying to form words, my hands shaking as the shock finally hit me.

"I think a burger and fries will be fine."

I looked at Jazz and nodded at his suggestion still unable to speak although I was able to wrap my hands around my coffee mug and take a sip without spilling it.

Jasper

Bella was still terrified but she didn't seem to be uncomfortable in my company so I sat back and waited for her nerves to settle.

"You are safe now Bella. I won't let anyone harm you."

She took a deep breath and put her mug down before speaking,

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jasper Whitlock and I'm here to protect you. My friend Peter was driving the truck, he isn't really a trucker but it was the easiest way to persuade you to travel with him."

"And the other guy? The one who pulled the gunman out of the window?"

"Another friend, Garrett."

"But why are you here now? Why are you looking after me? How do you know my real name?"

"I think the more important question is how do you know your real name?"

"I asked first"

The waitress brought Bella's food and she absently speared some fries and chewed them slowly trying to decide how much to tell me.

"I can't really answer all your questions yet, it's very complicated but you will be safe with us. I know your real name because my friend traced you through old newspaper reports."

"But how did you know I was the baby stolen from Phoenix?"

Bella

He looked as if he were trying to find an easy way to answer what was obviously a very complex question.

"Bella I promise to explain everything but could you just trust me for a few hours until we can get somewhere more private because I'm sure this Leo Becker will have other men looking for you and public places cramp our style a little."

I thought about this and remembered him suddenly appearing on the side of the truck which was doing at least 50 miles an hour and the way he crushed the guys hand, I had heard bones crack so he must be very strong. There was something very strange about this man and his friends but could I afford to turn their help down?

"Will you help me to reach Forks?"

"Of course, that's the general idea. Do you have any way of proving who you are? I know DNA will prove it but that takes time. Do you have any physical proof?"

I pulled out the small box and slid it across the table to him,

"I had some paperwork but I lost it when I ran."

He opened the box and took out the tiny bracelet which looked even smaller in his hand than it had in mine.

"Its got my name engraved inside"

He looked then nodded and handed it back,

"Where did you find it?"

I had just taken a bite of my burger so I swallowed it hastily to answer,

"In a trunk in the attic that my "parents" had forgotten to lock. There were letters from a lawyer and payment receipts for monies paid to them for looking after me."

"Do you know who paid them or the name of the lawyer?"

"Simmons was the lawyer but I've no idea who paid them and the money stopped eventually but whoever had paid them helped my "fathers" business to take off. I guess that doesn't help much."

"We'll trace this lawyer, see if he's still practising law, if so he might be able to tell us more."

"There were photographs too and a birth certificate they paid a lot of money for."

"That would be because it was a fake, it costs a lot to get phony papers."

It sounded like he knew something about that but I didn't ask, my questions weren't being answered yet so I'd save them all up.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Bella

I finished eating while he watched,

"You not joining me?"

"No I 'll get something later"

He turned then to look at the door,

"Garrett's here"

It was a good two minutes before the guy whose voice I had heard earlier came in, how had Jazz known he was coming? Yet another very handsome guy strode over and stood at our table smiling and nodding in acknowledgement before sitting down beside Jazz and looking into my face,

"Well Bella Swan you've already given us a work out so its nice to finally meet you. I'm sure The Major has mentioned me"

He held out his hand and I shook it briefly, it too was cold, and I wondered looking at them if they could be related. Apart from hair colour and different colour eyes they were very similar. Where Jaspers were a golden colour Garrett's were a strange muddy brown. Then he turned to his friend,

"How are Peter and Charlotte?"

"She's OK, a few broken bones but nothing serious. Peter is spitting nails because I got to deal with our gunman but he did take out the other so he can't really complain. What's the plan now?"

"We escort Bella to Forks to meet her father."

"Has Alice found out anything new?"

"Not yet but she's more convinced than ever that Carlisle is implicated, she just doesn't know why. Perhaps Charlie can shed some light on things."

"Lets hope so because we're staggering around in the dark at the moment. I brought your car and parked it up in the lot for Peter and Char to use when they get here which reminds me, he said to tell you that you owe him for a new set of wheels."

I saw Jazz roll his eyes and grin,

"Charlotte totalled it but I guess I'll have to pay up and look big. You got your car here?"

"Yeah parked next to yours. How long do you think we have before they find us again?"

"Not long. If you're ready Bella?"

I nodded and they got up Jazz going to settle the bill while Garrett took my arm gently.

"I should pay for my meal"

"Don't sweat Bella, The Major is loaded. Let him pay."

Jazz turned as if he'd heard Garrett's whisper and made a rude gesture which Garrett just laughed at then escorted me across the parking lot to a beautiful looking Porsche.

"This is your car?"

"Yes, it's a bit flashy but it was the fastest and speed was important. There isn't much room in the back I'm afraid so that's your seat, The Major gets in we'll need a pry bar to get him out."

I thought he was probably right, both of them were well muscled and tall so I climbed in the back which wasn't as cramped as it first appeared.

Jasper

I rang Alice before joining the others,

"We have Bella. Trace a lawyer Simmons probably Little Rock and get an address if you can."

"Will do. Anything else?"

"Yes. See of you can find out anything about a Leo Becker, he supplies heavies for enforcement and wet work."

"On it. Take care. By the way, what's she like?"

"Scared, confused..."

"You know what I mean Jazz."

"Beautiful, scared, confused..."

"Does she make your mouth go dry and your body fill with sunshine?"

"Bye Alice."

I wasn't ready to discuss my feelings for Bella with anyone not even Alice. I couldn't make sense of them myself but she was right my body did feel full of a strange warmth when I was with Bella. There would be time to get involved in the idea of us after we found out what the hell was going on with Carlisle.

Garrett drove off as soon as I got in, my car sitting ready for Peter when he and Char had hunted. If she'd been as badly injured as I suspected then she would need to feed. Her injuries reminded me of the bullet that had creased my cheek and put a hand up to the spot to feel a slight ridge where the wound was still healing. My gesture didn't go unnoticed by Bella who frowned,

"That's almost healed, how did you do that?"

"Again Bella its complicated. Please hold the questions just for a little longer."

I was terrified that when she knew the truth about us she would either run away screaming or laugh in my face.

Bella

The list of questions was getting ever longer and I was no closer to getting any answers but I was safe for now and headed in the right direction so I could wait. I couldn't believe they thought of broken bones as a minor thing. As we got closer to Portland I started to get nervous again and Jazz turned and smiled,

"Don't worry Bella, we're going to stop for an hour so you can stretch your legs and get something to eat."

How did he know I was getting worried? Garrett pulled up a short while later and disappeared into the darkness while Jazz came with me into another café but this time I managed to order for myself then looked at him questioningly but he settled for coffee, black, no sugar.

"Are you on a diet or something?"

He smiled broadly, so something amused him about that question.

"No, I just don't eat as often as a hu...you."

What was it he stopped himself from saying? I couldn't think but it stayed in my mind as I ate.

"We'll be in Forks in a few hours but it will be the middle of the night so I suggest we get a motel room for the night and find Charlie in the morning."

I looked at him suspiciously, a motel room?

"Just for you. Garrett and I can sleep in the car."

I thought about this but I didn't feel safe being alone even with the two of them sleeping outside in the car.

"I'd rather keep going and sleep in the car with you two. I'd feel safer that way."

He nodded,

"OK Bella whatever you are more comfortable with. I think Charlie will be at home about eight in the morning, he's on shift tonight."

"You know my father? My real father I mean?"

"Yes I know Charlie. Not well but we have spoken. He's the Chief of Police in Forks now."

"Chief of Police? I knew he was a cop but..."

"Yeah he's done well. Your mother didn't do so well though."

"Did they get back together?"

"No, she's in Phoenix. She still lives in the house she was looking to rent when you went missing but she never got over your loss, she's a very sad person."

"Do you know her too?"

"No, only what I found out from a friend who looked her up for me."

"Why?"

"Just in case you turned up there. After all I didn't know how much you knew of your past."

"More questions I need to hold on to?"

He nodded with a heart stopping grin but then his face became sad,

"Yes Bella I'm afraid so. I will answer all your questions but not yet. Lets get you reunited with your family first."

"Do you think that Leo Becker will be watching Charlies place?"

"Possibly but the danger is worse between here and Forks. They're sure to be staking out all the roads leading to Forks so we might be better off going in cross-country."

"Cross country? As in hiking?"

"Does the idea of that make you nervous?"

"Terrified. I have trouble staying on my feet on a smooth surface. God knows what might happen on uneven ground!"

He laughed,

"We'll make sure you don't fall Bella."

I just hoped they were right or I'd look like a mud monster by the time I got to Charlies and that wasn't the way I wanted my real father to see me for the first time.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Alice

I knew they were getting closer to Forks but my visions were still very misty and I finally had a theory. I'd seen Garrett before he met Jazz and Peter and Charlotte before they found Bella. She was the common denominator, Bella was shielding them in some way, was she a gifted human? It was an interesting idea but it made my job more difficult. I'd done the research Jazz gave me. The lawyer who had sent the documents to the Harrises was dead, he'd been involved in a shooting at a golf club. Leo Becker had been more difficult but eventually I got a couple of hits on him. He was a nasty individual, as dangerous as a rattler and as slippery as an eel. There were a couple of murders the police had tried to pin on him but he always had an iron clad alibi and one man who was still in a coma two years after being beaten by two men outside his club but again they couldn't get him for it. What I needed to do now was try to connect Carlisle to Leo. I was keeping my thoughts closed to Edward by translating War and Peace into Greek so he knew I was up to something but not what and all I did was to smile sweetly which drove him crazy! I didn't get many opportunities to search Carlisle's study but I did manage it twice. The first time I found nothing but the second I broke into the safe in the floor and had a quick look at the contents. Most of it was just deeds for various properties and I almost ignored them when a name hit me. There were letters from a lawyer called Simmons based in Little Rock so I took copies with my phone then carried on looking. At the very bottom was a scrap of paper with a name and telephone number on it, Leo Becker, so I wrote the number down and put everything back just in time. I had time to sit browsing his book-case when he came in. He wasn't surprised to see me, we were all more than welcome to borrow his books.

"Alice. Find anything interesting?"

I nodded with a smile and held up a small volume of Shakespeare,

"Ah, one of my favourites,

"Ignorance is the curse of God; knowledge is the wing wherewith we fly to heaven."

I made my excuses and got out, something about Carlisle made my skin crawl these days but when I tried to see him in visions there was just blackness, as if he didn't exist any more except in front of me where I could see him. I wanted to ask Edward if he could still read Carlisle's thoughts but I would have to explain why I was asking the question and I didn't want to go down that road. Edward and Carlisle were far too close for that to stay a secret between Edward and myself.

Bella

I slept surprisingly well in the back of Garretts Porsche and it was Jazz's gently shake of my arm that woke me up,

"Nearly there Bella. We can't stop again or you might be seen but there is a clear stream in the woods where you can freshen up if you want."

I looked at him then at Garrett, how did they manage to look so cool, calm, and immaculate, when I must look like a rumpled bed? I nodded wishing I had my bag with all my toiletries in it and as we got out Jazz pulled a rucksack out of the foot well before taking my hand, to keep me upright, while Garrett walked the other side of me and I was glad because within seconds I was tripping over tree roots, weeds, stones, the whole forest seemed to have it in for me! We stopped after half an hour at the banks of a small stream and Jazz handed me the rucksack,

"Please help yourself to anything you need Bella. We haven't had time to get you anything yet."

Yet, so they were expecting to be with me for a while. I had thought once safely delivered to my real father they would melt away from whence they came but apparently not.

"We'll be close by but you'll have all the privacy you want I promise."

I believed him and when they disappeared I stripped off and walked into the icy water to wash, there was everything I could need in Jazz's bag, toothpaste, a brand new toothbrush, soap, shampoo, all men's but what the hell, beggars couldn't be choosers. I picked out one of his tee shirts which was too big and baggy on me but it was clean and smelled of him, he had a distinctive scent, part aftershave, part something else, something very alluring and I found myself standing on the bank of the stream breathing deeply while holding the shirt to my face. Hearing noises warning of their return I pulled the tee-shirt on and put my dirty things in a plastic laundry bag packed in the rucksack for that purpose I guessed.

"Are you decent?"

"Yes thank you."

Garrett came out of the trees silently but there was no Jazz.

"He'll join us in a few minutes, in the meantime allow me"

He took my arm and we started walking again but my nerves didn't abate until Jazz joined us a few minutes later. He looked somehow different and I studied him for a while before I saw what it was. Before he and Garrett disappeared he had dark smudges under his eyes and they appeared to have got darker but now they were a beautiful gold colour again and the smudges had disappeared.

Jazz

I had needed to hunt and leaving Bella to freshen up had given me opportunity while Garrett stayed close enough to look out for her. I was lucky to run into a deer and it was enough to keep me going for now, my thirst was being overridden by Bella's proximity, I had never felt so intoxicated by the scent of a human before, not her blood, her essence that called so strongly to me that being far enough away to hunt had been physically challenging. I knew when we got to Charlies place we should leave them to talk but I also knew I couldn't be too far for many reasons, security and her allure the most important of these. Leaving Garret and Bella I went forward to check if Charlie were home yet. As I watched his cruiser turned the corner but at the same time I saw a shadow across the street and knew there was someone there watching for Bella's arrival. I was about to turn back when I saw movement from inside the Swan house. There was someone already in there, did this mean Charlie too was in danger? Deciding to act on instinct I walked quickly across to the cruiser and put my hand up. Charlie wound his window down puzzled to see me,

"Jasper?"

"Chief Swan could I speak to you for a minute?"

"Sure, you want to come inside?"

"It wont take long but I'd prefer to talk in the car if that's OK?"

Charlie shrugged and leaned across to open the passenger door for me. I slipped inside and shut the door again turning to Charlie,

"There's someone in your house and another watching you from across the street. Don't turn to look. I need you to act like you're going in to the house and then appear to forget something and get back in your cruiser and go back to the station. I'll meet you inside and explain everything."

"If this is a joke Jasper I'm not laughing."

"It's not a joke. Its deadly serious and it concerns your daughter Bella."

He froze then turned to me angrily

"That isn't funny boy."

"It wasn't meant to be. Its your choice but if you go into the house you may well end up dead never knowing what happened to her."

"Get out"

I did as he commanded and walked back to the woods then ran to rejoin Garrett and Bella more worried than ever now.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Bella

Jazz was back quickly and he looked concerned,

"They're watching Charlies place and they have someone inside. I spoke to him, told him to go back to the station. I'll meet him there and tell him enough to make him believe he's in danger. Bella can I borrow that bracelet? I promise to return it to you."

I took the small box out of my pocket then hesitated before handing it to him.

"Look after it Jazz, it's all I have of my real life."

He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek,

"I will darlin'"

Then turned to Garrett,

"Take her to a motel but make sure you aren't seen. Text me when you're safe and I'll come to you. Tell Peter too, we're going to need the numbers I think"

Then he turned and was gone. Garrett took my hand,

"Well Bella it looks like its you and I for a while at least, come on lets find somewhere to hide out, I need you to get back in the rear and stay out of sight, its you they're looking for not a guy in a flashy car."

I lay down on the back seat and he threw his and Jazz's jacket over me then drove off. It seemed a long while before he drew up then whispered,

"Stay down while I get a room."

When he'd gone I started to panic, what if they were really enemies about to hand me over to whoever was chasing me. I almost got up and ran but I managed to control myself by thinking about Jazz and holding myself tight breathing in his scent from the tee-shirt like a baby with a comforter. I listened for Garrett's footsteps, hoping they would be alone but I didn't hear him come back at all. Suddenly the door opened and he got back in not looking behind,

"Stay down Bella were almost there"

He drew up a couple of seconds later and I stayed out of sight terrified to look out of the window unsure what I might see.

Charlie

I had recognised Jasper Hale, one of Carlisle's kids, but I had never really spoken to him before so when he said he wanted to speak to me I was taken aback. As I listened to his story I had to wonder if he weren't a little touched in the head but when he mentioned Bella I was all ears. What the hell could he possibly know about my missing daughter? He'd only been a baby himself when she went missing. I did as he said purely out of curiosity but as I got back in the cruiser I noticed movement from the upper floor of the house so at least part of his story seemed to be true. Did I do as he asked or confront the intruder? If he hadn't mentioned Bella I would have gone in the house, gun out, having called for back up but I turned the cruiser round and headed back to the station vowing to get the truth one way or another. Jasper was waiting in reception when I got there and I motioned him to follow me back to my office shutting the door and telling Masie on the desk I didn't want to be disturbed under any circumstances. I sat down at my desk taking off my gun belt and laying it in front of me.

"Right Jasper. You better have a really good reason for getting me back here and I warn you now, if you don't have a good story I'm calling your foster dad down here and charging you with wasting my time."

He didn't say anything, just put a small box on the desk and sat back. I looked at him then picked it up and took the lid off. What I saw inside made my heart skip a beat and I took the tiny bracelet out with shaking fingers, turning it so I could read the engraving.

"Where the hell did you get this?"

"From Bella. We were bringing her to the house but then I saw that it was already staked out by some people who don't want her to contact you."

"Why? Where's she been? What happened and where the hell is she?"

I heard my voice rising and fought for composure.

"I don't know all the details yet but she was brought up by a couple in Little Rock Arkansas called Harris. How they came to be in possession of her I don't know. She found out what had happened and ran but she was pursued and the people looking for her, like those at your house, have orders to capture or kill her."

"Wait a minute, how do you know so much? Are you in on it?"

"No, I didn't even know she existed a few weeks ago. It's too complicated to explain here and now but she really wants to meet you."

"So take me to her, or bring her here, she'll be safe enough in the station, its full of police so they're hardly likely to start something in here."

"You'd think so wouldn't you but I don't trust them. Besides I don't know where she now."

"Why not?"

"I asked my friend to take her to a motel and keep her out of sight, she's in terrible danger Chief and my friends and I are her only hope of survival."

"You've been watching too many Hollywood films Jasper. This is real life."

"It may be real life but there are stranger things in reality than in the movies, trust me."

I grabbed the receiver,

"Lets get Dr Cullen here and see what you say then."

He put a hand, an icy cold hand, over mine and pushed the receiver back down,

"You ring him and it may be the last thing you ever do."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No I'm warning you Chief. I don't know for sure but I think he might be implicated in some way."

"You're crazy, your father involved in the kidnap of my daughter fifteen years ago? Why would he do that?

"I already told you I don't know why yet but I will find out because it's the only way to keep her safe."

I looked down at my hand and he pulled his away leaving an icy ghost of it on mine.

"Chief Swan I need you to trust me, just for a little while, at least until you see Bella for yourself."

"So take me to her"

He pulled out his cell phone and checked the screen.

"I'm waiting to hear from my friend then I'll take you to her."

I nodded not really believing him, this young guy had obviously heard something about my daughter and made up some fabulous story about saving her but that didn't explain the bracelet. Unless he'd heard about that too and had a replica made but I couldn't see his angle, he wasn't asking me for money so what did he want? I got up and went to the door opening it far enough to put my head out,

"Masie, could you get two coffees and ask one of the deputies to come in."

I heard a sound and turned to see him jump from the window running across the lot out back and into the trees. Cursing I picked up the phone

"Masie cancel that and get me Dr Cullen on the phone will you. Tell him it's about his foster son Jasper Hale."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Alice

I had a really bad feeling so I tried to check on all the people connected with Bella and when I came to Charlie I saw what was about to happen. Luckily Carlisle was out hunting with Esme and wouldn't be back for some hours, what I needed was to buy Jazz some time so when the phone rang I snatched it up before anyone else could. Edward looked at me oddly but he had given up on trying to read me, I was on chapter eight of War and Peace and working really slowly which was driving him crazy.

"Cullen residence, Alice Cullen speaking."

I wandered out into the garden relieved Edward didn't try to follow but went back to his piano.

"Chief Swan here could I speak to Carlisle?"

"I'm sorry but he's unavailable. He will be for some hours, he and Esme have gone off for a romantic candle lit dinner."

"Has he got his cell phone with him? This is quite urgent."

"I'm afraid not, Can I help?"

"Not really...well...is your brother Jasper Hale at all delusional?"

"Jazz no why?"

"Well he's just been to see me with a crazy story about my daughter."

"You mean Bella?"

There was a deathly hush then,

"Yes. What do you know about her?"

"I know she's in danger and that Jazz is trying to keep her safe so whatever he's told you I would listen to. Chief I know you're going to find this really hard to believe but he's her best chance of staying alive, yours too by the sound of things."

"So his story about Bella being here is true?"

"Yes. But if you speak to anyone else about this she wont be for long because he'll take her somewhere you'll never find her in order to keep her safe. You need to trust him at least until you've seen her for yourself. Its my guess you did something to make him take off. If I were you I'd ring him and get him back before it's too late."

I gave Charlie Jazz's cell phone number then gave it ten minutes before trying him myself."

"Thanks Alice. Charlie told me you spoke up for me. I'm waiting for him to pick me up then we're going to see Bella."

"Jazz, I think he's being followed. Going back to the station made it easy for them to shadow him. If you take him to see Bella you'll lead them right to her.

"Damn! How many are there?"

"Four I think, in two cars but Peters almost on you now."

"OK thanks Alice."

Jasper

I rang Peters number and he answered,

"What now? I'm almost in Forks and I get a call to make for Port Angeles from Garrett. Why is he hiding in some motel?"

"They're on to Charlie Peter and he's coming to pick me up. There are two cars and I need you to run interference."

"Gladly Major, after all its your car I'm gonna be totalling."

"Peter I don't care what you have to do just get them off my tail. If you only manage one warn me and I'll see to the other one. Keep in touch."

Charlie drew up then in his cruiser and as I got in I saw another car in the distance slow suspiciously.

"Charlie you have a tail so I'm going to get you to lead them away from Bella."

He looked in his mirror then back at me.

"How many?"

"Two cars but we have a friend at our back who'll sort out at least one of them."

"Are they armed?"

"I would think so, the ones earlier were."

"Earlier?"

I told him about the trucker and the gunman who tried to shoot Bella while Charlie listened in staggered silence.

"So you jumped on to a moving truck and put your fist through the window to get in and help Bella?"

"You make it sounds much more heroic than it really was."

"I see a car coming up fast, it's going to pass the car you said was following us, what the hell?"

He stamped on the brakes and turned the car round but I stopped him,

"We have to keep going Chief."

"But your friend just side swiped that car and they've both gone off the road."

"My friend will be fine trust me."

He looked at me oddly again and I turned back,

"Thank you Chief."

I kept an eye on the mirrors looking for the second car and sure enough it came speeding up behind us with one man looking out the side window brandishing a gun.

"Chief when I tell you I want you to slam your brakes on then take off as fast as you can. I'll catch you up."

"How?"

"Please Chief just do as I say."

He did without any more argument and I was out and on the hood of the other car as Charlie stepped on the gas again. As he streaked away I slammed my fists through the windscreen and grabbed the driver by the throat crushing it instantly. As he slumped, the car veered across the road and the passenger waving his gun wildly fired in panic. Two bullets hit me in the neck but I ignored the pain for now and grasped his arm pulling savagely and ripping it from his shoulder. As the car hit a metal post my leg was crushed between it and the hood of the car and it was a few seconds before I was able to pull myself free. I heard another car pull up and a familiar voice,

"What the fuck are you up to Major? Stop fucking about and get in the car."

I limped over to my badly dented and mangled car and slid in the back as he took off again.

"We going to the motel?"

"When you see a cruiser up ahead flag it down, I need to speak to Charlie, Bella's dad, and take him with us."

"You look terrible"

"Thanks Char I'd like to say it looks worse than it feels but it would be a lie."

I sat back taking stock of my injuries, one leg was broken, the knee smashed to a pulp and the two bullet wounds in my throat stung like a bitch as did the cuts in my knuckles although they were already healing. It wasn't the best way to introduce Charlie to what I was but I had no choice and he would have to know soon anyway as would Bella.

Charlie

I saw a really battered car pull up beside me, the driver motioning for me to pull over and then I saw Jasper Hale in the back doing the same thing so I pulled over and stopped but when he got out the back of the car I couldn't believe my eyes. He limped over, one leg more or less flattened at the knee and looking closer I saw two quite obvious bullet wounds in his throat but there was no blood. As he slipped in the passenger seat with a hiss of pain I looked again, the bullet holes were closing as I watched and I leaned over and touched one pulling my hand back as I felt the cold of his skin and the burning of whatever passed for blood in his veins,

"Just what the hell are you Jasper Hale?"

He leaned back in the seat trying to straighten the crushed leg as he did so.

"I'm what you would call a vampire Chief Swan but I live on animal blood and I'm hoping that might make you feel a little better about me."

"A vampire? Now an hour ago I'd have called for a strait jacket if you'd said that but looking at you I have no choice but to believe you. That's why you weren't concerned about your friends back there?"

"Yes. Peter and Charlotte and Garrett, who is protecting Bella as we speak, we're all vampires."

"Carlisle and Esme? Your siblings?"

"All vampires."

"I don't know what to say. Will your leg heal like those bullet holes?"

"Yes but it'll take a little longer and I'll need to hunt but for now getting under cover is more important before they realize they've lost some more men."

**Just to warn you that I might not be able to post any chapters tomorrow. Thank you for all the reviews. Jules x**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Bella

Once inside the motel room I relaxed a little and went through to have a shower, I may not have any fresh clothes to wear but I would at least be clean. Garrett threw Jazz's rucksack in after me,

"Help yourself he won't mind. If you're short of anything I have a bag too."

That followed Jazz's through the door."

"You hungry?"

"Yes."

"I'll see what I can get you. Keep the door locked."

"I will"

I stayed under the shower as long as I could then dried myself remembering the icy cold stream with a smile although at the time it had been a real shock. I rummaged through the two bags but decide I liked the feel of Jazz's clothes close to me so I grabbed another of his tee shirts noticing they were all long-sleeved unlike Garret's. I also tried on a pair of Jazz's pants, a thin cotton pair and once I'd rolled the legs up and pulled the drawstring as tight as it would go I went back out towel drying my hair.

Garrett

When I got back Bella had the TV on and was surfing the channels idly but she jumped when I opened the door. I handed her the take out I'd picked up from the nearby Chinese restaurant and she fell on it as if she hadn't eaten in months then seeing me watching her she blushed,

"Sorry. I always eat a lot when I'm scared."

"Good job you don't get scared too often then or you'd be the size of a barge!"

She stuck her tongue out at me then went back to her meal opening a can of soda to wash it down. After she finished eating she yawned and lay down on the bed.

"You sleep I'll keep watch., I've told Peter where we are and I'm waiting to hear from The Major."

"Why do you call him The Major?"

"Because he was a Major at one time."

She looked at me puzzled and I realized she didn't know about us yet.

"A Major?"

"You'll have to wait for him to tell you the story."

She nodded and lay back closing her eyes and I listened as her breath evened out and her heart rate slowed. I could study her now without embarrassing her, she was pretty, brave, and resourceful, and I thought she would be a good companion for The Major if she could cope with the reality of his history and what he was. It would be hard for her, to learn we were all vampires but I wasn't sure it would freak her out as much as it should, there was something a little strange about her too.

Bella

Car doors slamming woke me up and for a moment I wasn't sure where I was but then I saw Garrett looking through the edge of the blind and it all came back back to me. I had no ideas who I really was or why someone was so eager to see me dead. What had I done or what did I know that made me so dangerous? Suddenly I felt more annoyed than scared and got up to join him. I could see another car parked next to Garrett's and it looked like it had fought a car crusher and lost. I was amazed it still ran and then I saw the driver, Peter my "truck driver" and he looked OK. Garrett smiled briefly and unlocked the door for him. Peter came in with a pretty woman who stretched to give Garrett a peck on the cheek so these people all knew each other. Peter came over and winked,

"You OK Bella?"

I nodded,

"Good. This is my m...wife Charlotte. Charlotte this is the troublesome girl who is causing all the problems. She's fucking jinxed."

I knew he was joking and she smiled holding out her hand,

"Pleased to meet you Bella. The Major will be here soon with your father."

"My father?"

I wasn't sure who she meant,

"Sorry this must all be really confusing for you. I mean Charlie Swan."

As another car drew up and two doors slammed shut I tensed moving closer to Charlotte for moral support.

Charlie

I had no idea what to expect in the motel room so I walked in gingerly, Jasper at my back, to see two girls standing together. I hadn't seen my daughter since she was a baby but I recognised her immediately, she stood looking so scared that much as I wanted to take her in my arms I stood at a distance just gazing at her. The two guys and the other girl made their excuses and left us alone with Jasper who looked half dead on his feet although the bullet wounds in his throat were just angry scars now. Bella's eyes flickered to him and I saw concern on her face. She went to him and helped him to the bed where she looked at him more carefully,

"What happened to you?"

"I had a fight with a car and a gun but I won. I'm going to lay down for a while. You talk to your dad."

Bella

He closed his eyes and appeared to be asleep he was so still. It was only then that his words sunk in and I looked at his torn and ragged pants. He'd fought a car and a gun yet there was no blood, not one drop on his clothes and no open wounds, what the hell was going on? I turned back to the man who was my real father and he held out the bracelet,

"I think this is yours Bella."

I took it from his shaking hand as he continued,

"I bought that for you just after you were born. You were wearing it when you went missing or at least that's what your mum told me. I never gave up hope that you were alive you know. I looked for you whenever I could."

"I know. I found the news clippings in a trunk with the bracelet and some photographs and other papers. That's when I found out who I really was."

"So you decided to come and find me?"

"Yes but there's something very strange going on. People are trying to kill me and they would have if not for Jazz and the others. I don't know why it's all happening but I'm scared. Do you know anything?"

"Only what Jasper told me but he thinks he might know who is behind it all if not why. Bella what do you know about these people? Peter, Jasper, Garrett and Charlotte?"

"Only that they have protected me and I trust them. Why?"

"I just wondered, how did they find out about you? Why are they helping?"

I sat down on the edge of the bed absently twisting the ragged edge of one of Jaspers pant legs and feeling his cold skin and a sticky substance that numbed my fingertips. I moved my fingers and suddenly looked down, his knee felt strange as if there were a myriad of small bone fragments where his knee cap should have been. It felt as if the knee cap were shattered then I felt a movement as if the tiny pieces were moving independently under the skin. What was happening?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Jasper

Bella had no idea what her closeness was doing to me, I felt warm for the first time since I'd become a vampire as if she'd pumped warm liquid into my body and it was creping into every inch of me. When she sat beside me I could feel the warmth of her body and smell her scent so intoxicating it made my head swim. I tensed when she touched my leg, not because of the pain, I was only too used to that sensation, but with fear that the feel of my cold and mangled flesh would cause her to pull away. Instead she explored my smashed knee and I knew she could feel the healing process at work but she didn't flinch. I felt her confusion and apprehension but there was no fear. I waited to see what they would say to each other.

"What do we do now Bella?"

"I don't know, I don't have any idea how to act or what to say. I need answers like you, why I was taken and why is someone so keen to see me dead now I've found out who I really am? Can you find out? Can you keep me safe?"

"I don't think so Bella, this is bigger than I can cope with. I think we both have to put our trust in Jasper and his friends."

"You trust them? How long have you known Jazz?"

"I don't really know him, I know the family slightly but not well. They only moved to Forks a short while ago. His foster dad is a doctor working at the clinic in Port Angeles."

"Foster dad?"

"Yes I understood there were five foster kids but its more complicated than that and now I know more than I really wanted to."

"I don't understand."

Charlie looked at Jasper and I heard him groan then sit up and I snatched my hand away guiltily. He leaned against the headboard and I saw the dark marks were back under his eyes which were now so dark they were almost black with just a hint of the usual gold.

Jasper

I realized there was no way out, I had to tell Bella the truth and let Charlie in on a little more. Bella stood up and moved to the chair and suddenly I felt very weary but I took a deep breath,

"Bella your father knows some of what I'm about to tell and I guess now I should put you in the picture too. My friends and I aren't human in the accepted sense of the word, we are different, we live on blood, animal for myself and human the others. We are real vampires, not the horror story version but the real deal. That's why I don't bleed, why my skin feels cold to the touch and why you could feel my bones healing. I can be hurt, my bones will break, I can be shot, but the only thing that will destroy me is fire. Having said all this I must stress that none of us will harm you or your father, our job is to keep you safe and find out why someone wants you dead, why you were stolen as a baby. I don't have many answers yet but I will."

"Why are you helping me? What will you get out of it?"

"That was the question I hoped you wouldn't ask because the answer might scare you off and I am the only person who has a chance of keeping you and your father alive. Your other family, the Harrises are already dead."

"Dead?"

"Yes murdered and it is all connected to what happened to you as a baby. We need to find out everything about you, your mother, your father, your life as a baby, everything because in that lies the clue."

"Do you know who is behind it all?"

"I think so but I can't prove it yet nor do I know the motive."

"Who? Who is it?"

"My foster father, Dr Carlisle Cullen who yes, is also a vampire, before you ask."

Bella

Jaspers words should have sent me screaming from the room or into Charlies arms but somehow it didn't seem to make any difference to the way I felt about him. He was a vampire, so what? He hadn't harmed me since we met but he'd been harmed keeping me safe, the proof was easily seen in his legs.

"Are you in a lot of pain?"

He looked at me as if startled by my question,

"Some but it will ease, I need to hunt to get my strength back but I can't do that until my leg heals, I'd never catch prey like this."

I looked down at his mangled leg then grabbing the edges of his pants leg I tore it wide open and I could see just how badly deformed it was.

"Charlie could you get me a couple of thin branches. It will heal much quicker if we can straighten it out."

He went out without a word and seeing a sticky substance still on the skin I got a towel from the bathroom wet it and went back trying to clean his leg as best I could without causing him any more pain,. I felt his eyes on me, he seemed confused when I traced the scars from where the bone fragments had come through the skin which had healed already.

"Bella why are you doing this?"

"Doing what? Helping you? Because you helped me. Besides no one should ever be left in pain when they got hurt helping me. Why are you helping me?"

"Yes the million dollar question. The answer is a long one if you care to hear it."

"Yes but later, Charlie will be back in a minute."

I somehow knew this answer I needed to hear in private.

Jasper

Charlie returned soon after and helped Bella straighten my leg and splint it which felt much better, I could even put more weight on it so I decided I could hunt and I needed to badly. While Bella's blood didn't make me want to drain her Charlies did and it wouldn't do my cause any favours of I killed and drained her father in front of her. I excused myself and hobbled out as soon as Garrett got back to watch over them,

"They know what we are by the way"

He nodded and went to stretch out on the bed with his arms behind his head and as I left I heard him start to speak.

Garrett

"Well it's a lot easier now you know what we are. Any questions?"

Charlie blew out his cheeks,

"So many I don't know where to start. Do any of the old movie things about vampires actually work?"

"You mean can you keep me away with garlic, crosses, or holy water? No but I admit I'm not partial to the smell of garlic."

"What about sleeping in coffins full of soil from your graves, no reflections, shrivelling up in daylight, stake through the heart?"

"Are you planning on trying them out?"

Charlie shook his head with a smile.

"No Garrett I'm not."

"Good, now back to your questions. Do I look as if I sleep in a wooden box full of soil? That's just plain stupid, besides we don't sleep."

"You don't? Not ever?"

"No, its a waste of time."

"But if you're immortal you have plenty."

"True Bella but I can think of better things to do than sleep!"

She smiled and blushed a little which was nice.

"What else did you say? Wooden stakes rarely go through our flesh easily and they are just a nuisance, I have a wonderful profile or so I've been told, but when I look in the mirror I just see the same old face I've looked at for longer than I care to remember. As for sunlight well that's a bit more tricky, it wont kill us but it will expose us and that's against the law."

"Vampires have laws?"

"Just a few. Keeping the humans in the dark is the main one."

"So you've broken that one with us?"

"I never was very good at keeping to rules so yes afraid so. Ah, I hear Pete and Char coming back so I think we'll have to continue this later."

"Why? Doesn't Pete like talking about what he is?"

"Peter my dear girl has opinions on everything. I'm just not sure they are suitable for such tender ears as yours Bella."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Peter

As soon as we walked in I knew that someone had told Charlie and Bella what we really were. I'd realized it was inevitable but even so I would have liked to know exactly what had been said. I nodded a greeting to Bella who smiled back so whatever she'd heard hadn't scared her off.

"Where's The Major?"

"Gone to hunt, he was pretty badly beat up."

"Rubbish, that was nothing, he's had far worse."

Bella's eyes opened wider,

"Worse than being shot and having his leg crushed?"

"Yeah, he's a big girls blouse these days but I bet he laid it on thick just to get some sympathy. You have to watch him Bella he's a real charmer when he lays it on."

Bella was about to react to my goading but suddenly looked at me with a smile and shook her finger.

"You are winding me up Pete."

I laughed,

"You think so? Wait till I really get started. So what's our next move?"

"I think we need to find out why Carlisle wants Bella dead and what his connection is with the kidnapping."

Charlie was right but finding out could be a difficult job,

"I agree but we need someone who can work inside the family and keep looking. I don't think we'll find out otherwise. We could try this Leo guy but whether he knows why he's trying to kill her is a moot point, I doubt the illustrious Dr Cullen would fill in such a lowly operative. Still its worth a shot so Char and I can go find him. Who else might know, you don't have any ideas Charlie?"

"No, none, I can't think how he might be connected, they never moved here until a short while ago, before that I'd never even heard of him."

"Well if you don't what about your ex-wife?"

"Renee? I never heard her mention a Carlisle Cullen or a Doctor Cullen for that matter."

"She never mentioned him when she went for check ups before she had Bella?"

"No not as far as I know".

"What do you think she'd do if Bella turned up alive now?"

"I have no idea. I visit her whenever I can, she had a really bad time of it blaming herself and even now she's not really come to terms with losing her. If you are going to visit her I think I should come too, she wont believe any of you."

"We'll see what The Major says when he gets back. In the meantime I guess we can get to know each other a little better as it appears we'll be in each others company for a while. So Charlie, is there a woman in your life?"

"Nope, just me."

"Isn't that lonely?"

"I guess but I never found anyone else after Renee left. How long have you been married?"

"Fuck, I forget, a long time Charlie."

I could see his thought processes, I didn't look old enough to have been married long.

"How old are you Peter?"

"Well lets see if I can remember. I was twenty-one when Jasper changed me and that's how old I remain."

"So you stop ageing when you become a vampire?"

"Yeah. I met Charlotte a few years later and we just clicked."

"Did Jasper change you too Charlotte?"

"No, that was another vampire but I fought alongside Peter and The Major."

"Is that where he gets his nickname from?"

Charlotte laughed at the question.

"No Charlie, Major was his rank in the Confederate Army."

"The Confederate Army? He's been a vampire that long?"

We turned as the door opened again and The Major walked back in. Charlotte and I weren't watching him though but Bella.

Bella

I was listening to the conversation between Peter and Charlie but only as an incidental, I couldn't settle. I felt uneasy as if I was nervous, it felt as if something was missing and I'd never felt this way before. I wondered if it was the thought of meeting my birth mother for the first time, was she the hole in my psyche? I went to the window but it was dark out and the moon was hidden behind clouds so I couldn't see past the pool of light shed by one of the parking lot security lights. Then there was a movement and my heart beat fast again but it was just a cat slinking across the pool of light only to be swallowed once more by the darkness.

I turned back into the room when Peter told Charlie that Jasper had changed him. It seemed strange to me that a man who had been transformed into a vampire, presumably against his will, should be such close friends with the man who had done it but they were true friends that was easy to see. Suddenly I felt more at ease, relaxed and the door opened to reveal Jazz standing there looking totally different. He was walking normally and the dark smudges under his eyes were almost gone, they too were back to their beautiful shade of gold, he had hunted and now I knew the signs of a thirsty vampire, not that it would do me much good if I were to encounter one. I couldn't think of any weapon short of a flame thrower that would stop one of their kind and it wasn't the sort of thing you carried around just on the off-chance you might meet one! I noticed Peter and Charlotte looking at me with interest but I only had eyes for Jazz. He came in shutting the door and said hello before taking his rucksack into the bathroom to shower and change. For a moment I wondered what he would look like naked but that idea shocked me as much as it thrilled me. I had never wondered anything like that before but he fascinated me. Peter and Garrett were swapping stories of heroic daring do when he came back dressed in clean clothes and with his hair all tousled from towel drying. He looked at me with a strange expression in his eyes, almost a hunger but warmer, and I felt my stomach do a few somersaults as he came and sat beside me,

"Are you feeling better now?"

He nodded.

"Yes thank you. Now we need to decide the best way forward."

"Peter had some ideas."

Peter looked at me as if he had no idea what I was referring to.

"She's obviously hearing things Major. Must have got a bump on the head sometime. You know me, my place is to listen and obey, I don't get paid enough to have ideas.".

"You mean you don't have enough brain cells to come up with ideas."

Peter rounded on Garrett and for a moment I thought he was really insulted.

"Now you listen to me northern boy, we southern gentlemen have more intelligence in our little finger than your lot had in their whole bodies."

"Yeah, shame your finger wasn't connected to your mouth then."

Peter pretended to be insulted

"How dare you sir. If there wasn't a lady present I'd call you out."

"Peter, to call me out as you put it requires three things, social status, a weapon, and a friend to act as second for the duel, and you my boy have none of those."

Peter was about to answer when Charlotte whacked him across the back of the head,

"Hey, what am I then?"

"What? And don't do that woman, you could give me fucking brain damage."

"You said if there weren't a lady present looking at Bella. So what am I?"

"You? You're my wife its something totally different."

He rubbed the back of his head grimacing and looked at Charlie.

"Stay unmarried, its safer."

He ducked and avoided another slap but it was a close run thing, they were both very fast.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Bella

It was finally decided that Peter and Charlotte would find Leo Becker, using the information Alice supplied from Carlisles safe, and ask him a few questions while Garrett would visit his old friend Carlisle and get the lay of the land. Alice was warned he was coming so if she learned anything she could pass it on to him. In the meantime Charlie, Jazz, and I would travel to Phoenix and visit Renee. We discussed speaking to her on the phone first but Charlie was worried it might just scare her off. We daren't fly because there was always the possibility that Carlisle, if he was determined enough, might try something like a snatch or even a bomb. Charlie had plenty of holiday owing to him so we would start off the next day. I needed some clothes and toiletries having lost all mine and while I was perfectly happy in my borrowed clothes Charlie was right when he said they made me look like orphan Annie. Charlotte went off for an hour and came back with bags full of clothes, other essentials and hot food. Charlie and I were both hungry and set too, devouring everything she'd bought. After the meal he tried to pay her but she just smiled and shook her head.

"That's OK Charlie I'm sure we'll even things out later. We'd better be off before Carlisle kills Leo too, he seems to be keen on tidying up every loose end."

That just left the three of us as Garrett too said his goodbyes soon after,

"Be careful Garrett, Carlisle will be suspicious of you turning up right now."

"I will Major don't worry, I've been saying I'll visit for a while now. Carlisle has no reason to suspect me of anything. He doesn't even know we are acquainted."

"He will soon enough though. Don't forget Edward can read your thoughts."

"Oh I think I can keep him out, don't forget he usually has it easy with humans and other vampires who don't know his little party trick. When you know you can usually keep him out if you're careful and I will be very careful. Its been a pleasure to meet you Bella. I hope we meet again soon, you too Charlie."

Alice

I knew Garrett would be arriving soon but Edward was getting suspicious. He knew I hated him trampling through my thoughts but I didn't usually keep him out so completely for so long.

"What are you hiding Alice?"

"Why, what are you looking for Edward?"

"Something is going on, both you and Carlisle are keeping me out."

"Well it could be that we don't want you snooping, ever thought of that as a possibility?"

"Yes I have but I still think something is going on, are you trying to surprise me?"

"No Edward, maybe I don't want you checking on my emotions now I'm on my own."

"You're better off without that freak Whitlock anyway. He was crazy, you can do much better for yourself."

"Like you?"

"Possibly, I'd treat you better than he did and just think how powerful we would be, I can hear what people are thinking and you know whats coming. What better way to get on in this world."

His words made me shudder, he really was a lunatic if he thought I could ever think about tying myself to him. He was prevented from making any more crazy suggestions by Emmett's cry from downstairs.

"We got a visitor."

Edward and I joined Esme, Carlisle, and Rose on the porch as Emmett went to greet our guest. Carlisle looked a little suspicious but greeted Garrett warmly enough.

"Its been too long Garrett."

"I know Carlisle and I can only apologize but every time I made plans to visit something cropped up."

"Yeah like a hot date?"

He smiled at Emmett's suggestion.

"What can I say Emmett, being attractive to women is a cross I have learned to bear bravely."

Emmett's laugh startled the birds in the surrounding trees it was so loud.

Garrett didn't make a fuss of me and we steered clear of each other as much as possible, if Carlisle was suspicious of him I didn't want him linking the two of us. Edward too was watching Garrett closely but more because he couldn't read him than anything else. It always frustrated my dear brother when he came across someone he couldn't read and our friends who knew about his gift tried very hard to keep him out. As Carlisle was now busy catching up with his old friend I knew I wouldn't find out anything about his plans although I might get a chance to hunt around for evidence that he knew of Bella's existence, maybe he had even been responsible for her kidnap although I couldn't for the life of me work out why. It was a real mystery and I hated mysteries.

Carlisle

I had been taken aback by Garretts sudden arrival and wondered if it had any connection with this business about Bella Swan. I didn't see how he could be connected with her in any way but it paid to keep my cards very close to my chest. I did however need to ring Leo and find out what luck, if any, he was having in discovering Bella's whereabouts. Having her on the loose made me nervous, it could lead to all kinds of complications if she weren't found soon. Garrett suggested he and I go hunt, although he was a human hunter by choice we had gone together in the past and he found animal blood not unpleasant.

"I just need to check on a patient Garrett then we'll go"

He nodded engrossed in an explanation of the computer game Emmett was demonstrating. Alice and Esme were both out and Edward was playing the piano so I should be safe enough in my study, especially as I had recently added more sound proofing, citing Emmett's noisy games as my reason. Leo answered straight away,

"I'm sorry I have no good news for you but it seems your runaway had found some rather dangerous friends of her own. I've lost a lot of good men the last two days."

"Where is she?"

"Headed north, still towards Forks."

"What about these friends of hers?"

"I have no information on them for the simple reason that every time my men have encountered them they die. I don't even know how many are involved except that its at least two. If I put any more man power on the job it will cost you extra, I can't go on losing them at the rate I have Dr Cullen."

"Money isn't the issue. I need her found before she gets here."

"It might not be that simple. Two men I had watching Charlie Swan saw a young man talking to him and he took off before they could follow."

"Are you telling me they've lost him too?"

"I'm afraid so. We found his cruiser but not him."

"Do you think this young man is one of those helping Bella?"

"I do."

"Did you get a description of him?"

"A sketchy one yes. Tall, well muscled, with collar length hair."

"Find him, find them both, and there's a bonus in it for you."

I put the phone down with a curse, if the young man who spoke to Charlie Swan was one of the people helping her then the chances were she had already contacted her father. The description fitted Garrett certainly but it could have easily been Jasper...Jasper...I wondered. If he were involved in this it would account for the men Leo had moaned about losing. I couldn't think why he would be interested in Bella Swan, he didn't even know she existed, none of the family did. Then I had a dreadful thought, was Bella the girl he was looking for? This was getting more serious by the day. There was only one person who could link us to Bella Swan and my hand was now being forced. I picked up the phone to ring Leo back but there was a tap on my study door and Alice popped her head round with a smile,

"Hi Carlisle I thought I'd just let you know Esme and I are back and Garrett's waiting for you down stairs with Emmett, he's decided to join you."

I put the phone down reluctantly, I would try to find a few minutes alone as we hunted to speak to Leo again.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Bella

We set off south again at first light and Charlie sat up front with Jazz, a place I would have liked, I felt more comfortable, safer, the closer to him I was. It puzzled me at first but then I worked it out, he was strong and a fighter by training so of course he would make me feel safe. Instead I was forced to watch the back of his head as he drove, that is until I realized if I sat in just the right position I could see his profile and also his eyes in the mirror. He glanced back frequently as if to make sure I was still there and each time I saw his lips turn up into a smile. That smile should carry a government health warning, it had my heart doing back flips, what was the matter with me? I was in a car with the man who was my real father and I was more interested in the guy sitting beside him. I decided to try to focus on Charlie although it wasn't easy with those golden eyes catching mine every few minutes.

"What did Renee do after I went missing Charlie?"

I couldn't bring myself to call him dad yet.

"She blamed herself. She left you with this friend who turned out to be a thief and a druggie although I'm pretty sure Renee didn't know that until later. In her defence she'd left you with the girl before and you'd been safe so I don't think she could have foreseen what happened. I asked her to come back to Forks with me but she refused, she maintained that you would come back one day and she wanted to be there waiting when you did. The doctor had her in the hospital for a while, she just couldn't stop crying or eat and made herself ill. I guess perhaps I should have moved to Phoenix to be with her but she wouldn't hear of it. I don't think she wanted to see me really, I reminded her too much of what she'd lost. Later she worked for one of those missing children charities, you know the ones, they put photos on milk cartons that sort of thing, always hoping she might find you but as the years went by she gave up hope, packed all your things away and put them in storage but she still couldn't move away, just in case."

"What about you?"

"I worked the system as much as I could, sending flyers to all the police departments around Phoenix and nearby states but the only photographs we had were you as a baby and babies grow so fast. I tried one of those artists who do pictures of what you'd look like as you aged but she said she didn't really have enough to go on. The pictures she did never helped anyway. There were no leads, no one saw anything, no one heard anything, no one learned anything, it was as if you'd never existed. I kept your room just as it was the day Renee took you away, its like it now. I'd go in there every day and talk to you as if you could hear me. I guess couldn't let go either Bella. When Jasper told me he knew where you were and showed me that bracelet I couldn't believe it, after all these years you'd finally come home, traced your way back to Forks. I will find out why you were taken and who by and when I do I'm going in with a loaded gun, police officer or not.

Jasper

I could hear the pain in Charlie's voice as he explained what happened and what he planned on doing although if it was Carlisle responsible then a gun wouldn't do him much good. I felt the same way he did, I needed to find out who had caused so much pain and ultimately danger for my mate. If it were Carlisle I needed to know why, how did he know the Swans? I couldn't help gazing at Bella every few minutes in the mirror. What I really wanted to do was to wrap her in my arms pull her close to me and feel the attraction calling me closer and closer. Her scent in the confines of the car was almost overpowering, it made my head swim, thoughts become tangled and confused and I knew I would have to stop soon to clear it but at least I had a good excuse.

"I'll stop at the next restaurant so you can get something to eat"

Charlie nodded but Bella seemed uneasy,

"Will you come in with us?"

I hadn't intended to but how could I refuse her anything?

"If you like but I'll stick to coffee."

She grinned,

"Now I know why Peter looked so ill at ease eating his breakfast when he was pretending to be a trucker. At the time it confused me but now I'm afraid I find it funny, poor Peter."

"I wouldn't worry about it Bella, he's sure to get his own back."

"On me?"

"No on me, he'll blame me for the ordeal so I'll be on my guard but I rarely catch him in time."

She laughed and it lit up her whole face. I hoped one day she would laugh like that for me.

Bella

I was relieved when Jazz said he would accompany us, it was crazy but I felt less awkward with him around. I still wasn't sure what to say to Charlie, we were like two strangers on a journey, making small talk, and it shouldn't be like that. I should feel comfortable with him, we should have been able to chat happily about shared experiences but we couldn't, we had none to talk about. We sat down, Jazz taking the seat next to Charlie and watching in silence as we ordered, food and drinks for us and coffee for him. Once the waitress left Charlie started with the questions, he wanted to know all about my childhood and was glad to hear it had been a happy one until I reached about twelve. Talking about my childhood after that was more stressful and as I thought about my answers I felt a cold hand touch my knee and moved my own to take hold of it. It was as if Jazz knew how stressful this was for me and was offering his support. Once I grasped his hand I felt better able to carry on,

"Things changed after my birthday that year. It was as if my "parents" had been waiting, as if I had disappointed them in some way. The little presents they had always been buying me stopped, they became less attentive, less interested in me. They weren't cruel, at least not physically, but they were distant and cold. Whatever I did was no longer good enough, my grades, my homework, my chores, there were always criticisms as if I'd let them down. They stopped taking me places, I was left to my own devices a lot of the time. Left with the cleaning lady who came in every day while my "mother" went shopping or to meetings. She joined a lot of committees and so I was on my own. My father's business had taken off and he was away from home a lot."

I stopped as our food arrived and Jazz let go of my hand, suddenly I felt very alone and frightened and as soon as I could I felt for his hand one more. The feeling of relief when he took mine again almost made me sigh, I felt so much better. I continued between mouthfuls.

"I found a trunk in the attic, somewhere I used to go and hide away from criticism and their watchful eyes. The trunk was always locked but this time it had been left unsecured. Inside was the bracelet I showed you."

"The one I gave you soon after you were born"

I nodded as Charlie spoke then continued,

"There were other papers and photographs inside too. The photographs were mainly of me taken each year but two were different, one of me with a woman, Renee I assume, and the other with both of you. The papers were lawyers letters and I found my parents were paid to look after me until I was twelve when another letter said that my father's business which had been assisted in its growth by someone meant that there would be no further payments, it was down to them from now on. That's about it I think."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Jasper

I felt Bella's panic as Charlie asked her about her upbringing and decided to chance a reassuring touch ready to withdraw my hand if she looked scared but she grabbed it like a drowning man grabbing for a lifeline and only let go when her meal arrived. When she let go I felt an emptiness that hadn't been there before as if she'd hollowed out a space for herself deep inside me and then withdrawn leaving the space empty and aching. When she reached for it once more and our fingers touched the hollow feeling vanished as if it had never been. Everything was telling me this was indeed my mate but I wondered what she was feeling, my touch obviously comforted her but I could have done that by affecting her mood without having physical contact with her. As she finished telling her story Charlie reached over to take her other hand and I withdrew mine, not wanting to open some kind of pathway between the three of us. Bella's eyes flashed to me before looking back at her father,

"Bella I'm so sorry I wasn't able to find you. I did look I promise, I never gave up on you."

"I know Charlie."

She didn't know what to say to him, he could never be the figure in her life that he wanted to be, there were too many missing years, missing shared experiences that could never be relived but I knew she felt something for him. How would she react when she met her mother? Would there be a bond there with the woman who had given birth to her? We were going to find out pretty soon. Once they had eaten we got back in the car but this time Bella suggested Charlie have the back seat so he could stretch out and sleep for a while. I wanted to drive straight through, time was of the essence and I was the one who didn't need sleep.

Bella

I just couldn't bear the thought of only being able to watch Jazz in the mirror and was relieved when Charlie agreed to the swap. He settled himself across the back seat rolling his jacket up for a make shift pillow and closing his eyes. Jazz looked over at me as he drove off,

"You OK Bella?"

I nodded, suddenly unable to speak, I was so close to him but I wished I was even closer, in his arms in fact. Instead I looked out the windscreen but it was raining and the scenery grey and drab so I looked over to him taking in every detail of his face and it was then as headlights washed across it that I saw his skin wasn't smooth as it usually appeared but covered in what looked like crescent moon shaped scars or marks. I wanted to reach out and touch him, see if I could feel the marks I could see but I knew this was impossible, how could I explain such an action to him without embarrassing myself.

"What are you thinking?"

His voice brought me back to reality and I started,

"Oh, nothing much. I was just wondering...I guess now isn't the time to ask you that question?"

He shook his head his eyes flickered to the back seat. I looked over and saw Charlie was asleep, his breathing slowed and his face relaxed, looking much younger as a result.

"He's asleep."

"I know but I'd rather keep that conversation for a time when we are alone."

I nodded,

"OK, So what do you want to talk about?"

"What will you do when all this is over?"

"Will it ever be over?"

"Yes. I promise you that. We will find out what happened to you and why, so you need to have a plan for the future."

"When I look ahead I don't see anything Jazz. I don't know who I am or what the future holds for me. I have no home, no money, nothing. I feel like a leaf being blown by the wind, having no control over my life."

Jasper

Without even thinking I took her hand in mine and looked at her briefly,

"Bella, I want to make you a promise. You will have a future and it will be whatever you want it to be. You can go to college, get a job, travel, have a home. Everything you could ever want is within your grasp."

"How Jazz? I haven't even finished school. I'm being pursued by men trying to kill me, the people I thought were my parents are dead already and I don't even know the strangers who are my real parents. Sometimes I wish I could close my eyes and lay in the quiet. When I open them my life will be back to the way it was, with the people I knew as mum and dad, the way they were before whoever it was stopped paying them to look after me. It may have been a lie but at least it was a nice lie, I was happy at one time. Do you think I'll ever be happy again Jazz? Because I can't see how."

Squeezing her hand gently but wanting to pull over and hold her close I brought it to my lips and kissed it.

"Bella, I can't tell you much at the moment but I promise you will have a future and you will be happy again. I know you don't want to keep thinking about what's happened but is there anything you can remember about those papers that might help us?"

I could see her thinking but eventually she shook her head, tears trickling down her cheek. I lifted our joined hands again and wiped the tears with the back of mine, the liquid burning my skin as it dried. How was I going to keep my distance when I felt so strongly? It was going to be a real struggle. I saw her yawn and smiled,

"Why don't you try to sleep for a while."

She nodded and closed her eyes, her head falling back on the headrest and rolling making her sit up again so I let go of her hand and put my arm around her pulling her closer to me so she could rest her head on my shoulder which she did quite happily and within minutes she too was asleep. I took the liberty of kissing her hair and then made sure she was close enough that she wouldn't be uncomfortable. One hand slipped from her lap onto my thigh and scorched it but it felt like heaven and I hoped she would sleep for hours giving me the opportunity to be this close for a long time.

It was some hours later I heard Charlie move and looking in the mirror saw him gazing with disapproval at how close we were.

"Jasper I appreciate all your help but don't think that gives you the right to take liberties with Bella. She's very vulnerable at the moment and it would be easy to take advantage of her."

"I know Charlie and I will be very careful but she needs someone to trust and it seems she's chosen me. I promise you I have no ulterior motives that I won't tell her or you about."

"Good I'm pleased to hear that because she's still my daughter and I will be keeping a close eye on you."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Bella

I woke up feeling refreshed, it was the best I'd slept since I ran from my "parents" house and I knew why. Being close to Jazz made me feel relaxed and safe and I kept my eyes closed because I knew once I was awake I would have to move away from him and I didn't want to. Instead I listened to the conversation between Charlie and Jazz but I knew Jazz at least was aware I was awake because he squeezed my shoulder gently as he spoke.

"Do you think it would be best if you spoke to Renee alone first?"

"I think so, it's going to be one hell of a shock for her."

"And you've no idea if she knows anything that might help us?"

"Nope. If she did I think she'd have told me at the outset, or at least the police. She was as bewildered and upset as I was."

"Did anyone say anything that might have seemed inconsequential at the time but looking back may be important?"

"No. Don't you think I want Bella as safe as you do?"

"Yes of course but we need something to go on."

I yawned and stretched then slid back over to my own side of the car reluctantly.

The rest of the journey I was relegated to the back seat and I knew Charlie disapproved of the closeness he perceived between myself and Jazz although in all honesty there was absolutely nothing going on between us, I was just a girl he and his strange friends were helping and I knew without them I and possibly Charlie too would be dead. The drive didn't take as long as I expected but that was because we had a driver who didn't need any sleep and could almost out think the many Police Cruisers we saw. He always seemed to know when they were around and slow down while at night I woke once to find him driving without any lights. The speed we were going no police car would ever catch us up and it was only his lightning fast reflexes that kept the car on the road. When we got close to Renee's house we parked up in a shopping mall.

"Bella and I will wait here for you Charlie. As soon as you think the time is right call me and I'll bring Bella over. In the meantime we'll get coffee and Bella can freshen up in the rest rooms. If we're going to be here for a while I'll rent a motel room."

"Just let me know what I owe you Jasper."

"I will Charlie don't worry."

I knew he would never take any money from Charlie whatever he said but Charlie seemed happy enough and he set off walking, looking back a couple of times as if unsure I wouldn't disappear once he turned his back on me.

"So, coffee Bella?"

"Sure why not."

He took my hand as if it were the most natural thing in the world and we walked into the mall. I was about to start the questions when his phone went off and he apologised, interrupting me to answer it.

"Peter, you've got something for me?"

"He what? It's a dead end then?"

"You will? OK but be careful."

He put the phone back in his pocket and grimaced.

"Someone doesn't like loose ends. That was Peter, we know the lawyer Simmons died in a shooting about six years ago."

"Just after he stopped paying my parents."

"Yes well Peters going to see if there are any of his papers still around in his old office, his partner works alone now or at his house, his wife is still alive. But first he's going to talk to Leo. They found his office and plan to go in this evening."

"Does he think he'll find anything?"

"It depends on how much of a pack rat this guy was, sometimes odd documents get overlooked but he's not hopeful. Someone is being very careful to cover their tracks."

"Do you still think it might be Carlisle?"

"I'm waiting to hear from Garrett or Alice."

"Who is Alice precisely?"

He waited before answering and I wondered if she were his girlfriend or wife then he seemed to make up his mind about something.

"Come on I'll buy you lunch and while you eat I'll tell you a story."

Jasper

I couldn't keep on avoiding Bella's questions without alienating her so I decided to go with an abridged version for now.

"Bella, I need you to promise you will listen to what I say before asking any deep questions."

"OK"

"I also need your word that you won't tell Charlie or Renee."

"OK."

I wasn't sure she knew what she was agreeing to but I took a deep breath.

"First of all Alice is one of the Cullens, a foster kid like the rest of us, but she had a gift, some vampires do. My "brother" Edward can read minds, Peter feels when danger is close, Charlotte sees relationships..."

"And you?"

"I feel emotions and I am able to manipulate the emotions of others."

She didn't speak just looked at me with intense interest.

"I have a violent past which I don't have time to explain now but I escaped with Peter and Charlotte's help and Alice found me, she saw me coming. For some years we were a couple, I thought she was the one for me, vampires have a mate, a person who makes them complete and Alice let me think she was mine."

"Why? That's terrible."

"No, it was her way of getting me where I needed to be in order to find my real mate and be controlled enough to cope with all the feelings that brings."

"Oh, OK"

"Alice saw my mate coming before she was even born and she knew I would find her in Forks but then something changed. Something happened to prevent her being in Forks to meet me. Alice couldn't see her very well but she knew that something very important had changed my future. She did a lot of research but we couldn't find anything until one day she heard something that made things clearer. She heard about a baby, a baby who should have grown up in Forks or visited to see her father. A girl who should have been in Forks when I got there. She wasn't so I set out to look for her."

"How though?"

"Mates have a strange link, I could feel a tugging and headed the direction it pulled me. Alice found out then that the girl was in danger and that Carlisle was involved in the danger. She heard a call he had with Leo and we managed to pin down the location a little better."

"Kansas City?"

"Yes."

Her eyes were wide in surprise,

"Me? It was me you were looking for? I'm the one who pulled you to me? Your mate?"

"Yes but please understand that I know as a human you may not have the same feeling and I'm asking you to allow me to finish the task I started. Keep you safe until we get this sorted out. Then if you don't feel the same way about me I will walk out of your life and not bother you again."

She opened her mouth to question me further when my phone rang, it was Charlie and he wanted us to go to Renee's.

"How did she take the news?"

"She thinks I'm mad or deluded but she wants to see for herself."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Peter

We split up to get the job done quicker, I didn't trust Dr fucking Cullen, he could kill off the last witnesses at any time and we needed answers. Charlotte would go to Simmons widow, see if he'd left any paperwork at the house. It was a long shot but we were short on possibilities and had to try every avenue. In the meantime I went to his offices where his partner still carried out business. It was a slightly run down building and their offices were on the third floor. The business was still called North and Simmons, he hadn't bothered to have his late partners name taken off the brass plaque or the frosted glass door. I had rung and made an appointment so when I opened the door the young girl behind reception smiled pleasantly and called me by name,

"Mr Whitlock. Mr North will see you in a moment, if you'd take a seat."

I nodded and sat down picking up a glossy magazine from a coffee table in the centre of the waiting area but listening for any voices. Mr North was on the phone to a client, he'd done some work on a civil case and was tying up loose ends. When he put the phone down I hear the buzzer go and the receptionist ushered me in to his office. Mr North was a short, fat, balding, guy who stood up behind his desk and shook hands introducing himself.

"So Mr Whitlock, how can I help you?"

"I'm not sure you can. I used your partner Mr Simmons some years ago for a custody case and I wondered if he'd left any paperwork here in the office on his death. I only heard about it recently and I really don't want the papers to fall into the wrong hands, it was a rather delicate matter."

"I see. Well I'm afraid most of his closed cases were disposed of after his death or passed on to new lawyers if clients took their work elsewhere. If you could give me a name I could have Miss Evans take a look."

"Thank you. The name is Harris, Mr and Mrs Harris of Little Rock. Their contact was a Mr or Dr Cullen."

He smiled, the names weren't ringing alarm bells with him.

"Just a moment."

He rang through to the receptionist who was sent to look in the files for me.

"Of course if the paperwork does still exist I couldn't just hand it to you."

"Of course. I just wanted to know if it exists and perhaps have a quick look at it...for a consideration of course. I understand your time is valuable."

His eyes narrowed but he wasn't making enough money to turn down a bribe outright. We sat in silence until the phone went again. He listened murmuring into the receiver then looked at me with a greedy smile,

"Miss Evans had found a letter regarding the case you were interested in, I suppose it wouldn't do any harm to allow you to see it but as you will appreciate I must charge you for my time."

"Of course, would $500 dollars be enough to cover it?"

His eyes bulged and he nodded,

"That would be perfect Mr Whitlock."

I passed over the crisp new $100 dollar bills and he folded them putting them into his pocket as Miss Evans brought the thin manilla folder in and set it on the desk in front of him. He slid it over to me and I picked it up opening it to reveal a letter written to Simmons by someone signing themselves Mr London.

Payments to Mr Harris will cease from the child's 12th birthday and he is to be instructed to burn all correspondence between yourselves. He is however to continue to send a photograph of the child and a short report once a year to the usual address. I enclose the final payment and enough to cover your expenses.

C. London.

I nodded and pushed it back across the desk to him,

"Did you ever meet Mr Harris or Mr London?"

"No, they weren't my clients."

"Do you know anything about Mr London?"

"Only that he was rich and never met with my partner in person. All business was conducted by telephone or letter. Only once did he meet a representative and that was a man called...Becker I think."

"Thank you for your help."

As I left I thought we'd just linked Leo Becker to Bella and a Mr London but had no idea who this Mr London was but I'd bet my best hat that he was Carlisle Cullen.

I rang The Major and left a message on his voice mail before meeting up with Charlotte,

"So, what's our Mr Becker doing?"

"Same as always, working the phones but he's getting very agitated, his associates don't seem too eager to look for Bella, rumours have started to come in that she's being protected by some rather dangerous bodyguards. He's been trying to get someone for the last half hour but they're busy."

"Well if he's got a few minutes spare lets introduce ourselves."

We decided on a covert approach and used the fire escape which led to his office window, climbing in while he was out shouting at his secretary. When he came back in he started and would have run but I grabbed his arm and put a finger to my lips.

"Make a sound and I'll rip your fucking arm off."

I yanked it hard just to make my point and he cried out in pain but my other hand was already over his mouth and the secretary in the next room didn't hear him.

"Right, sit down and maker yourself comfortable then we'll have a friendly little chat."

He sat down rubbing the arm I had just let go of and I perched on the edge of his desk forcing him to look up at me.

"Who are you?"

"Now see, that's not the way it works Leo. You don't mind if I call you Leo do you? Of course you don't. It's very simple, I ask the questions and you answer them. Then when I've finished you get to keep breathing...possibly. Understood?"

He nodded, his eyes wide with fear and his heart going so fast I thought he might be headed for a coronary.

"Leo, we know you are trying to trace a young lady by the name of Bella Swan/Harris and you aren't having much luck are you?"

I waited until he nodded then smiled and continued,

"What do you know about this girl?"

"Nothing, just that she's a nuisance."

"A nuisance? Well I guess that's a polite way of putting it. Who is employing you?"

He hesitated and I grabbed the front of his shirt,

"One reminder, that's all you get before I start removing body parts. I ask the questions, you give me the answers. Got it now?"

He nodded again, his face going red until I let go of the collar then he took a few deep breaths.

"Who is employing you?"

"Mr London."

"There see, much less painful. Why?"

"Why?"

"Yes, why does he want the girl dead?"

"I don't know, I just get orders not explanations."

"I see, so you have no idea why you've killed Mr and Mrs Harris, Simmons, and a truck driver among others?"

"No, I just follow orders."

"Is it Mr London you are trying to contact so urgently?"

"How did yo..."

He stopped seeing my face,

"I need to tell him I found out that her father, I mean real father, has been spotted in Phoenix, at her mothers house. We've had it under surveillance for some time."

His phone buzzed then and I picked it up,

"Mr Becker there's a Mr London on the phone for you,"

Handing the receiver to Becker I motioned for him to answer but not mention my presence.

"Hello Mr London. Did you get my message?"

"He's at the house in Phoenix?"

"Yes."

"Alone?"

"Yes as far as we can tell."

"I want them both killed, now."

"It will take some time to set that up."

"Now. You've got men there watching, aren't they armed?"

"Well yes but.."

"Do it."

Mr London rang off and I took the phone from his shaking hand,

"Well, well, he gets you to do his dirty work for him. I want you to call your men off now."

I handed him back the receiver and he dialled a number.

"Surveillance stops now. Pull back."

"You sure Mr Becker?"

"Just go. Your job is over."

He put the phone down and looked at me,

"I've done what you asked."

"Good boy"

I patted his cheek a little too hard and he winced,

"Now can I trust you not to report to Mr London as soon as we leave?"

"Yes of course. I won't tell him anything."

"Ah, if only that were true Leo but you see I don't trust you and even more worrying I don't like your line of work. I think its way past fucking time you retired."

He didn't even see it coming when I snapped his neck and carried him over to the window,

"Char ring The Major, warn him there might be a couple of unwanted loiterers around at Bella's mums."

As she passed the message on I rested Leo against the window watching as his body sagged against the sill. When she had finished we leapt from the window and watched from a dark alley as Leo's body slipped out the window and bounced against the metal fire escape before plummeting to the ground below.

"Pest control job over, let's get the fuck out of here."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Jasper

Peter rang to tell me that there had been men watching Renee's but they'd been pulled off and that Leo had done a high dive from his office window so we didn't need to watch our backs, at least for a while. Bella was very nervous as we walked to the front door and I calmed her enough that she wasn't shaking when Charlie opened the door and beckoned us in. We walked through to the lounge to see a woman sitting on the couch. She looked up at our entrance and then stood up and slowly walked over until she was in front of Bella. Her hand came up and she touched Bella's cheek looking as if she didn't believe Bella was flesh and blood,

"Isabella? Is it really you?"

"Yes, but its Bella."

Renee turned on Charlie,

"See I told you that Helen was responsible. It was only you and your mother who called her Bella. What did Helen do with you Isabella?"

"I don't know any Helen. I was brought up by a family called the Harrises in Arkansas."

"Not Helen?"

"No."

Renee smiled as Bella took her hand and led her back to the couch sitting beside her and started to cry silently,

"I'm so sorry Bella, I should have taken better care of you."

Bella smiled at her,

"We're trying to find out what happened and why and we need to ask you some questions."

Renee nodded wiping her tears with a hand while Charlie stood awkwardly watching as I knelt down in front of her,

"Renee could you answer a few questions for me?"

"Of course, if I can."

"Do you remember a Mr or Dr London in Forks?"

"No."

"What about at the clinic in Port Angeles?"

"No only Dr Stevens, he looked after me."

"At the hospital when you had check ups before Bella was born?"

"No, I've never heard of either. Why?"

"The man who arranged Bella's kidnap called himself Mr London. Have you ever heard of or met a Carlisle Cullen or a Dr Cullen?"

"Cullen? No, not that I remember why?"

"It's the real name of the man we think was responsible. Can you think of anything, however small, that happened after you moved to Forks that might help us?"

I saw her struggling with old memories and for a second she hesitated then shook her head and I knew she was lying.

"Charlie, Bella, could I have a few minutes alone with Renee?"

Charlie would have objected but Bella got up and took his arm,

"We'll go make some coffee, when you've finished give us a shout."

I nodded as she guided Charlie to the door and made sure it was shut after them. I turned back to Renee,

"You remembered something. What was it?"

She looked at the door then back at me despairingly,

"If I tell you I need your promise that you wont tell Charlie or Isabella."

"I promise you that if the information you give me will help I will only tell them if I have no other choice. I can't promise you more than that."

She hesitated then sighed heavily and brushed more tears from her eyes,

"I'm not absolutely sure that Bella is Charlie's child."

I nodded encouragingly,

"Go on."

"A month before we got married I went to a three day concert with two friends. While we were there we got very friendly with a group of young guys and one thing led to another. Not only that but the second night I had an accident and my "friend" took me to the first aid tent. The doctor there was a very handsome man and as there were no other patients he and I got talking and...well...I didn't leave until early the next morning and when Bella arrived a month early it did occur to me that Charlie might not be the father but he was so excited and he loved her so much that I didn't say anything. Then everything started to go wrong, I hated Forks, I hated the house, and I loathed his mother, so I ran away with Isabella. Then...I thought it was a punishment for what I'd done...her going missing."

"The doctor in the first aid tent, was his name Cullen or London?"

She shook her head,

"I don't know, I just knew a first name, Jamie."

"What did this Jamie look like?"

"He was tall, good looking...I don't remember, it was such a long time ago."

"If I showed you a picture would you recognise him?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Do you have a computer?"

She nodded and pointed to the stairs,

"In the spare room."

I went up and turned it on looking for a photograph of Carlisle. I found one on the Port Angeles Clinic website and printed it out then just to give her a choice I picked some other doctors to add to the line up. Taking them downstairs I showed her the pictures,

"Is Jamie here?"

She looked at the photographs and shook her head,

"No, he was darker haired but I wouldn't have minded if he'd been my doctor."

She pointed to Carlisle and I smiled a little wryly.

"Can you remember if he was pale, anything odd about him at all?"

"No, but then I had other things on my mind."

She sniffed and searched for a tissue finding one up her sleeve then she smiled tiredly,

"I sound terrible don't I?"

"Never mind Renee, you're doing really well."

"It's strange you mentioning pale skin because the three guys we met were very pale and they all had cold skin, like three brothers they were, but they insisted they were just friends. Now they were good-looking."

She looked at me more closely,

"You could have been another brother of theirs, they had beautiful faces too. We called them the three angels."

"What were their names?"

"Gosh I'm not sure I can remember. There was Eddie, Stu, and the third was called... Lee I think."

"Just stay here and try to visualize them. I'll be back in a minute."

I went upstairs and scoured the internet for pictures of Edward but the only one I could find was a group photograph so I printed that out and took it back down putting it in her hand,

"Do you recognise anyone from that photograph?"

She looked at it wiping her sore eyes then with a shaking finger she picked one of them out and then another,

"That's Stu, he joked it was short for student because he was always studying, he was so sweet."

She looked at the others in the group, it was a high school photograph of a trip we'd made to a science fair and Edward had gone along as he was on an accelerated curriculum.

"That's Tony, but I don't see Lee. No he's not there."

I looked at the familiar face her finger hovered over and suddenly things started to make sense. Dr London was indeed Carlisle but he'd never met Renee. He thought his favourite son had made a serious mistake with a human girl and when he heard she was pregnant he acted as fast as he could. He stole Bella from her mother and put her with a family who would look after her. He was afraid she might be gifted and if she was he needed to know quickly. If the gift made her noticeable the Volturi might become aware and that would lead to danger for not only the child but Edward too. He would be the one responsible for creating a hybrid child who couldn't be changed until she was past the age of the immortal children but in the meantime if she had a gift it might become known to the humans. My guess was that he had kept a close watch on Bella but once she hit puberty with no sign of a gift he had breathed a sigh of relief and almost washed his hands of her until she found out about her past. Then he had no choice but to have her killed or she might find her mother and that could mean Renee or Charlie finding out about her real parentage. The ironic thing is that I thought he had got it wrong, he might have been protecting the wrong person and I wondered what he would say when he learned the truth.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Bella

When Jazz called us back in Renee was sitting on the couch red eyed with a tissue screwed up in one hand and breathing raggedly. I took a mug of coffee over to her and sat beside her,

"I think we got a few steps closer to the answer, Renee was able to help me but I promised I wouldn't break her confidence unless I had to so,

Charlie please don't ask me any questions."

I looked at Charlie who was frowning but he didn't complain, just went to look out of the window,

"Pete and Char just pulled up."

Jasper joined him and Renee looked at me with haunted eyes,

"I'm so sorry Isabella. Its all my fault and there's nothing I can do to make it up to you. I like your friend."

I smiled as I looked over at Jazz,

"Yes, he's something very special."

She grasped my hand holding it so tightly that I felt my bones crushed against each other,

"Isabella, promise me something."

"If I can."

"Promise me you wont make my mistakes. Look after Jasper, make sure you never do anything to disappoint him. I can see he loves you very much, hang on to that love, its so fragile and easily destroyed."

I didn't know exactly what she was talking about but I had no intention of doing anything to spoil things.

"You really think he loves me?"

She nodded with a sad smile,

"Oh yes, I've seen a look like that before, although not so intense and I wish I'd taken more care. You only get one chance to be that happy. Grasp it with both hands."

Jasper

I heard Renee's words to Bella, she saw a lot more than she appeared to. I felt sorry for her although the fact she was alone was down to her own actions. Charlie had loved her and she let him down, she betrayed him and now she was living with the consequences. Charlie looked back at the only two women who meant anything in his life and sighed,

"So Jasper, where do we go from here? Did you find out anything that will help? Did she tell you about the guy from the concert?"

"You knew about him?"

"I'd forgotten until I saw the guilty look on her face. My mother tracked down her friends and found out she'd gone missing over night. By that time it didn't matter any longer, Renee was gone, Bella was gone. Do you know who he was? Was it Carlisle? Is he Bella's real father?"

"No. It wasn't him, I think the doctor she spent the night with was just that, a doctor who saw an opportunity for a night of sex. Sorry to put it so bluntly but I'm not in the mood to present everything in a nice wrapper."

"That's OK. You did find out something though?"

"Yes. I have a theory but that's all it is, for now. Stay here will you, I need to speak to Peter for a minute."

He nodded and I went out to meet my friends,

"So Major tell me we've made some progress."

"We've made some progress. I think I know who and why but there's just one more thing I need to be sure of. Wait in the car will you."

"OK, but where the fuck are we headed now?

"If I'm right and I think I am, then Forks."

"Good enough."

They got back in the car and I took my phone out and text Alice hoping she would be in a position to ring me back quickly, she was,

"Jazz what's happened? Are you OK?"

"Alice, I need a photograph of Edward and Emmett now."

"OK can you tell me why?"

"Not yet but it is important."

"Let me see I might have one I took a few weeks ago still on my phone. It won't be brilliant but..."

I interrupted,

"As long as you can see the faces."

She sounded worried but found one and sent it to me.

"Thanks Alice. I owe you."

I checked the photo, it wasn't brilliant but you could make out the faces and that's all I needed. I went back inside to find Charlie comforting Renee while Bella who had watched me from the window came over as soon as I was back in the house.

"Renee broke down after you went out. She says its all her fault. Is she right?"

"Don't blame her Bella. She's suffered enough over the years and I think she's just about solved our mystery for us. I have one more question to ask her."

I walked over and touched Charlie's shoulder,

"Can I have a moment?"

He nodded and pulled away from Renee who was shaking and sobbing quietly. I showed her the photo on my phone,

"Is this Stu?"

She looked at it and touched his face,

"Yes. That's him and Eddie."

"And it was Stu you were sleeping with?"

She nodded blushing furiously and looking over to Charlie but I'd kept my voice deliberately low so he didn't hear.

"We're leaving now and I will try not to tell more than I have to but I think Bella at least will have to know."

She nodded,

"Well, she can't think any less of me than I do of myself."

Bella

I said goodbye to Renee who could only nod and hold my hand before running upstairs and slamming the door. Charlie looked after her and I knew he was torn, he wanted to go with us but he wanted to make sure Renee was OK, he still loved her. Jazz looked back at him,

"We're leaving but we'll drive back. If you decide to stay with Renee you could fly back and meet us when we get there."

The strange and sad thing was that I didn't really care if he came with us or not, he was my biological father, or at least I assumed he was, but he meant very little to me. He was more of a stranger than Jasper and Peter.

"I should come with you, look after my daughter."

"Its OK Charlie, Peter and Jazz will look after me, they did before I found you."

"Yeah I guess we can never be the way we should."

Jasper turned to Charlie.

"We have to leave now."

I pulled free of Charlies grip and walked out of the door and over to Peters car where Jasper waited. I didn't look back I felt I was in the best hands and if Charlie flew up to meet us he did, if not I wouldn't miss him, I hardly knew him.

Jasper

I found it hard to believe that Charlie would choose his ex wife over his newly discovered daughter but she didn't seem to care. The strongest emotion was relief when she reached me and took my hand.

"Lets go."

"Peter, if you'll take us back to the car I'll drive Bella, you follow us."

"Hey Major, that heap of shit wont make the return journey. When I picked it up for you I didn't expect you to go driving all over the fucking country with it. Anyway I knew we'd be headed back so I had a word with a mutual friend who got us reservations on a small jet that's flying to Portland in a couple of hours so if you've finished fucking about here let's go."

"I should tell Charlie."

Bella shook her head,

"Leave him Jazz."

She was right of course, he'd made his decision to stay with Renee and we had to respect that.

Opening the rear door I waited for Bella to slip in and joined her and as Peter pulled away she didn't even look back although I saw a single tear roll down her cheek before she wiped it away with the back of her hand. I pulled her closer and she closed her eyes leaning against me and crying quietly. Peter looked back and then turned back and drove without talking, to the airport.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Garrett

Carlisle was very wary of me and the timing of my visit but I gave nothing away and when I got the text from Peter that they were on their way back I knew it was time to leave. I was just saying my goodbyes when there was a shout from the front of the house and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

"Volturi coming."

Carlisle looked like a rabbit caught in headlights, he was guilty of something but whether it was his actions in respect of Bella that had brought the guard here I had no idea. I just hoped I wouldn't be caught up in whatever it was, guilt by association. I walked through the house with the others to find Felix, Jane, and three of the guard waiting. Jane walked forward,

"Carlisle, Aro would like to see you and your two sons, Emmett and Edward. We have a plane waiting in Seattle."

"I have commitments here Jane, I can't just leave."

Felix moved forward to stand beside her,

"Aro would rather keep this amiable but he is very insistent."

"Very well, let me get some things and tell the boys."

"Ten minutes Carlisle, then we must leave."

I stood with Esme as they disappeared down the drive way exactly ten minutes after arriving. Carlisle hadn't tried to explain his call to Volterra to Esme and she was not included in the invitation. She turned to me,

"Garrett do you know what's going on? What do I tell Rose and Alice when they get back from town?"

"I have no idea Esme."

"Oh I think you do Garrett you're just not telling me. Why wouldn't they let me go too? Is Carlisle in trouble or is it one of the boys?"

"I'd say both but I don't know for sure."

"Will you stay until they get back please?"

"I don't think I can but I'll ring Alice, hurry them along"

I walked away into the trees and rang The Major first.

"Garrett. I know what it's all about and we're on our way back."

"Yeah so does Aro, he's sent the goons for Carlisle, Edward, and Emmett. Would I be right in assuming that Carlisle's actions were to protect one of his sons?"

"Yes. How long have they been gone?"

"About ten minutes. Esmes asked me to stay but I'm only here till Rose and Alice get back from town. After that what do you want me to do?"

"Rent a motel room in Seattle, we're almost at the airport, Peter pulled a few strings so we could get back quickly. Text the location and we'll meet you there"

"What do I tell Esme and the girls?"

"Nothing, after all you don't know anything do you?"

"Nope true."

I waited for the girls having text Alice with a message to get back ASAP. Rose screeched to a halt in front of the house and they got out, Rose shouting for Emmett but of course he couldn't answer her. She ran to me,

"What's happened Garrett? Where are they?"

"The Volturi came for Carlisle, Edward, and Emmett."

"What? Why?"

"They didn't say."

"Do you know?"

"No."

Alice looked at me but didn't say anything until Rose went inside to comfort Esme who had broken down sobbing dryly.

"Its Bella isn't it?"

I nodded.

"I have to go now. Alice keep what you know to yourself for a little longer."

She sighed, then biting her lip agreed,

"But you tell Jazz I want to know what's going on... soon."

"I will."

I got in my rental car and drove away wondering if I would ever see Carlisle again, I wasn't sure I even wanted to if he really was responsible for so many deaths.

When I got to Seattle I found a motel close to the airport and booked a room for three nights not knowing what would happen when the others got here. Thinking about Bella I grabbed some supplies, hoping I'd got things she liked and then sat and waited, something I was only too used to. Alice rang a few hours later to see if I'd heard anything but I couldn't tell her anything, they hadn't arrived yet.

"How's Esme?"

"She rang Volterra but there was no one available to talk to her who knew anything. She's talking about travelling to Italy herself but so far I've put her off. Do you really know nothing?"

"Sorry Alice, until the others get here I don't know any more than you."

She'd only rung off a few minutes when I heard a car pull up and looking out saw my friends and Bella, so I'd know something soon.

Bella looked shattered and clung tightly to The Major as they came in and smiled a greeting followed by Pete and Char. I waited but she shut the door behind her.

"Where's Charlie?"

"He stayed with Renee in Phoenix."

I didn't say anything else, The Majors tone was icy but Bella was obviously happy enough about it so I'd talk to Peter later but for now I wanted to know what they'd discovered. The Major refused to say anything until Bella had showered and had something to eat. She still looked tired and he pulled her down to sit on the couch with him putting an arm protectively around her shoulder.

"Right. I'm sorry if any of this hurts you further Bella but I think you have a right to know the whole story.

A month before your parents got married your mother went to a music festival with friends. While she was there she had two sexual encounters. One was a doctor, not Carlisle as I'd suspected, the other with a guy in an adjoining tent. When she told me about it I assumed she was talking about Edward knowing that Carlisle was protecting someone and the most obvious person was Edward but again I was wrong. I showed Renee a photograph of Edward in a group shot and she identified her lover, Stu, as Emmett Cullen."

"Emmett? Fuck me, his mates gonna dip his testicles in acid and that's just for starters. So it was Emmett not Edward that Carlisle was protecting?"

"Yes Peter but I'm not sure if he knew that. He just found out that a human girl slept with one of his sons and later turned up pregnant, giving birth just at a time to suggest she may be that sons off spring."

"But how?"

"Fuck me Garrett, you want me to draw you a diagram?"

"No idiot, how did Carlisle know about it?"

"I think Emmett may have told him in panic and he watched out for Renee. I also think Em may have led Carlisle to think it was Edward who'd been the seducer knowing Carlisle would do anything to keep Edward safe."

"Even kill?"

"Yes Charlotte even kill."

"But why the Harrises?"

"I think Carlisle was torn. He wasn't sure the baby was a hybrid or if so if it would be gifted and he had to be able to watch her in safety. I think she became an experiment to him, he lost sight of the fact Bella was a person not a lab rat. But when she reached puberty and still didn't show any signs of being gifted he decided to cut her free. As long as she never found out about her past everything would be fine."

"Then why kill Simmons?"

"He was a loose end, he could talk, maybe he tried to bribe Carlisle."

"So once Bella found the stuff in the trunk she became a problem. One that might cause awkward questions so she had to die like Simmons."

The Major stopped as he heard Bella sob."

"That's enough for now. I think Bella needs some time, to take it all in, to sleep."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Jasper

I was glad the others left us alone, going to hunt, and I lifted Bella to sit on my lap holding her closer as she cried. At first she was tense but then she threw her arms round my neck and held on as if I were all that was holding her together. While she cried I tried to imagine all she was going through. The people she had thought were her parents turned out to be strangers who were being paid to look after her, her "real" father Charlie might not be her father after all. Her mother had deceived Charlie just weeks before they got married and now he chose to stay with her rather than supporting his daughter. She had nothing firm to grab hold of, the only people who helped her were strangers even though I had told her how I felt. Why should she believe me if all she ever knew were lies? Once she cried herself out I carried her into the bathroom grabbing a wash cloth and placing her gently on the bed wiping her tear-stained face as she looked beyond me, to what I didn't know. Taking the wet cloth from me she rubbed her sore eyes then dropped it on the floor taking a few deep breaths before she could speak.

"I guess I should be grateful."

"For what Bella?"

"For finding out the truth about my roots, or not as the case may be. I still have no idea who I am but I know who I'm not. Jazz how long can things keep getting worse for me? Every time I think I've found out the truth I find I'm wrong, I have no one. Charlie may not even be my father, it may be another guy that my mother slept with just before she got married. Tell me about Emmett Cullen."

"I don't know what to tell you. I thought I knew Emmett but this is totally out of character for him. Emmett is an amiable bear of a man who worships his mate Rosalie..."

"Really, then why would he sleep with another woman?"

"Yes, that's the question and I can't answer it because it makes no sense. There is no scenario I can think of where Emmett would be unfaithful to Rose."

"But he was, Renee pointed him out to you."

"Yes she did..."

My mind was spinning, Emmett sleeping with another woman? It just didn't fit and no matter how hard I tried to make it I couldn't.

"Bella I need to make a phone call."

She clung to me as I pulled my phone free of my pocket and rang a number I hadn't used in years,

"So Major you finally remembered me, I'm flattered but I doubt you rang to say hi which means you want something."

"True Darius I do and its important."

"It always is."

"Will you help me?"

"If I can but it'll cost you this time."

"OK"

"You didn't ask my fee."

"It doesn't matter, I'll pay it."

"OK. What do you need?"

"I need details from a bank account. Going back about sixteen/seventeen years."

"Give me a name."

"Renee Higginbotham, Renee Swan, Renee Cullen, it could be any one of those or a combination."

"Any idea where the account might have been opened?"

"Phoenix Arizona or Forks Washington."

"Give me an hour or two."

"Thanks Darius."

"Save the thanks till you get my bill Major"

I turned my phone off and lay it on the bedside cabinet before turning to answer Bella's unasked questions,

"Darius is an old friend like Peter but a computer genius. I think Renee might have been protecting Edward by blaming Emmett."

"You think Edward paid her to keep quiet about what happened?"

"Yes. Edward watched Renee after she went home and saw your birth. I think he's terrified you are his off spring, that the Volturi might find out about what he did. He should have reported you to the Volturi. They keep a close eye on any hybrids that are born and they are very few. If they show any sign of a gift then they are snatched and taken to Volterra to be scrutinised. If the gift seems a valuable one the child is kept there until it matures then changed and brought into the guard. As I say it's very rare, most hybrid children die at birth or soon after, along with the mother, something to do with the incomparability of genes I think. Edward thought you were his and I think he contacted Renee, he paid her to not only keep silent but to move away from Forks."

"But why?"

"The Cullens have a cycle they follow, they have houses scattered around the country and one was in Forks Washington so there was always a chance they might turn up there while you were growing up. If so Carlisle might find out what you really were. I think Edward was frightened he might report his suspicions to the Volturi and I think he wanted you somewhere he could keep an eye on you and possibly even come back into your life once you'd grown up. Maybe he thought you would have a gift like his, that would make him feel even more superior than he does. You were his greatest secret, I think he paid Renee to not only keep quiet but to leave, Charlie told us she only worked part-time but she has a house, an expensive lap top, and a car. Someone gave her the money for those things."

"But why did Carlisle act?"

"Emmett told Carlisle what happened and he decided to watch over you too but away from Renee in case she let the secret out. He didn't want you taken to Volterra, he wanted to study what happened to you so he had you guess is that Edward thinks it was the Volturi who took you and I think he contacted Renee and told her what to say if anyone ever came asking questions."

"He blamed Emmett for his own act?"

"Yes, it's the only explanation that fits the facts. Once you disappeared knowing at least part of the story. Carlisle had to cover his tracks and kill anyone who could finger him."

"But the Volturi found out somehow?"

"Yes, its very difficult to keep secrets from them, they watch our world carefully and it would only take one slip for them to be alerted."

"But why take Emmett as well?"

"Perhaps they know it was one of Carlisle's sons but not which one."

"What about Renee and Charlie? Would they be considered loose ends too?"

"I hadn't thought about that. Yes they would, by Edward if not Carlisle now the Volturi have acted but I don't see how either could organise anything at such short notice, unless..."

"What?"

"Unless they, one or the other, had a disaster plan in mind. Remember the only person who could finger either of them would be Renee. Once she's out of the picture its more difficult to prove anything. But Aro would know, he only had to touch Carlisle to know what he's been doing and Edward couldn't stop Aro from reading his thoughts either could he? So Aro would soon know that he was the guilty party unless of course Carlisle genuinely believes it was Emmett's problem. Then it would be Emmett's word against Edward's but Aro could read his mind and then know.,...of course. Edward is relying on the fact that he has a valuable gift that Aro wants. But justice must be seen to be done so Aro the only one who would know the truth promises to keep Edward safe so long as he keeps his mouth shut and then accuses Emmett of the crime of withholding information from the Volturi along with Carlisle who has been a thorn in Aros side for far too long. Aro is uneasy about the Cullen coven because its bigger than any other and doesn't live the natural vampire life. He's always been afraid Carlisle, who is admired by a lot in our world, will try to snatch the reins of power. It's almost perfect except for one detail..."

"What's that?"

"They still don't have you."

"But they will Jasper. I can't run for ever. Will they kill me?"

"Possibly, or turn you and use you in the guard. Edward may even strike a deal with Aro, his perjury for you."

"Edward might want me? Never, I'd die first."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Bella

My mind was full of confused thoughts, things were just getting more and more complicated and all I wanted to do was close my eyes and sleep. The only place I felt safe was in Jaspers arms and I hoped when I woke up it would all be over but I knew that was impossible. I had to get through all the lies and double-crossing until I knew who I really was but I knew I couldn't do it without Jasper's help.

"Can we ring and warn Charlie and Renee?"

"Yes but we might be too late Bella."

"I have to try though."

He dialled Charlies cell phone and we waited hearing it ring and ring before being answered by a voice I didn't recognise,

"Who is this?"

"I'd like to speak to Charlie Swan please."

"I'm sorry but he's unavailable. Can I take your name please sir?"

Jazz disconnected swearing and crushing the phone in his fist before throwing it in the waste bin.

The tears started again,

"We're too late aren't we?"

"I think so. It sounded like a cop on the other end. Luckily my phone is an anonymous one so he wont be able to trace the call very easily."

"What about tracing it through the satellites?"

"No, its one that a friend supplies me with, it reroutes calls by bouncing around between masts. I'm told its reasonably trace proof but now I need to speak to Darius again."

He left me sitting on the bed and unzipped his rucksack taking out another cell phone and checking the battery before switching it on and dialling.

"Darius I need another favour. I need to know if there is any police traffic coming from a certain house in Phoenix."

As he gave his friend the details I walked past him into the bathroom to wash my face and repair some of the damage. My eyes were sore and puffy, my nose red, and my cheeks flushed, while my hair hung in rats tails and I groaned running cold water and splashing it on my hot face to cool it. When I opened my eyes Jazz was standing behind me and placed his hands on my shoulders spinning me round,

"There's been an explosion at your mother's house, she and Charlie are in the hospital but they aren't expected to make it. Charlie was leaving and got blown out the door but Renee was inside and she has severe burns. I'm sorry Bella but I thought you should know."

I nodded, I had no more tears to cry I just felt numb,

"What about the bank account?"

"Renee was paid a considerable sum of money shortly after you were born from an account in the Caymans, Edward's I think although Darius is still digging for a name."

"So you were right."

The room started to spin and I felt my legs turn to jelly but Jazz kept me upright then swept me into his arms and carried me back to the bed holding me tight.

"Bella, will you let me look after you? We will sort this out I promise."

I nodded and managed a smile of sorts,

"You are the only one I trust. I said that before didn't I? Well its still true."

"Good. You need to eat and drink then I'll call the others back and we'll decide what to do next. I need to ring Alice too, find out if she's heard anything."

I hate the idea of him talking to her but she might know something so I had no choice but Jazz seemed to know how I felt because he kissed my flushed cheek and held me close as he dialled her number after getting me a soda from the vending machine in the hallway.

Alice

I had been expecting Jazz to call so I left Rose and Esme to comfort each other while I went out to take the call,

"Its Edward isn't it?"

"Yes but I think he's going to make a deal with Aro to stay safe and blame Emmett."

I closed my eyes and tried to bring the future into view, I could see things go the direction Jazz suggested but it seemed there was another way to go although it was misty in much the same way Bella was.

"You're right but there is a way to stop him."

"How Alice? If Aro tells his brothers that it was Carlisle and Emmett how do we prove him a liar?"

"You can't but that doesn't mean you can't stop him."

"Then how Alice? You want me to march in there and tell Aro he's wrong?"

"Yes more or less but you might want to take Bella with you."

"Are you crazy Alice? I take Bella there and she'll never come out again. They'll either kill her or change her and keep her in the guard."

"Jazz calm down. Have I ever steered you wrong? I think I figured out why I cant see Bella very well. She has a gift, a shield I think, and I'm pretty sure she can shield who she wants if she puts her mind to it, you're hazy already and she's not even trying. Bella is Emmett's only hope."

"Why should she help Emmett Alice?"

"Because it's about time she started sticking up for herself and if she loves you then you too. If Bella is going to survive she has to start fighting back, don't forget the Volturi will be looking for her too which means a fight with you and your friends, a fight you can't win without her help."

"Is she Edwards daughter?"

"I don't know, does it matter?"

"Of course it does."

I heard Bella's voice then, she'd been close enough to hear both sides of the conversation and now she wanted to speak to me.

"Hello Alice."

"Hi Bella."

"Jazz says you can see the future."

"A version of it"

"Meaning?"

"People change their minds sometimes and that changes the future."

"If I don't go to Italy what is the outcome?"

"Carlisle and Emmett die, Edward stays on with the Volturi"

"Jazz, Peter and the others?"

"Do I really need to answer that for you? They wont let you go without a fight, especially Jazz so they die."

"All of them?"

"Yes, Aro won't leave loose ends any more than Carlisle does."

"And me?"

"I can't see your future really but I can tell you that its likely you'll end up in Volterra, changed by Edward."

"Who arranged the explosion at Renee's?"

I hesitated then decided there was no way around this question.

"Carlisle"

"And after all he's done to protect his son, even the wrong one, Edward will stand by and see Carlisle murdered by the Volturi?"

"You need to understand something about Edward Cullen Bella, he is interested only in his own survival. The others are just a convenience."

"And Emmett?"

"A good scapegoat that's all. You are the only one who can save him."

"If I save him will you tell me if I'm Edwards daughter?"

"No, I wont hold that over your head. From what I can see I think so. Ask Jazz if you smell like a human to him."

I listened as she relayed my question then came back,

"He says I smell altogether different."

"Then I'd say that's proof that you are indeed a hybrid child. Congratulations Bella you join a very illustrious group within the vampire world."

"You know other hybrids?"

"Yes, Jane and Alec Volturi, twins by Aro and a human woman but she didn't survive the birth and they were brought up in Volterra."

**Please check out my poll on my profile page. Thanks Jules x**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Bella

I gave the phone back to Jazz and lay back on the bed hugging the pillow but getting no comfort from it so I threw it away from me and hugged his thighs instead. All my pain and distress seemed to float away for a little while giving me time to think with a clear head. So I was a half human half vampire being and the only beings who would and could help me were vampires. Jazz recognised me as his mate and according to Alice if I didn't go to Italy and save Emmett Cullen then I would lose the only person who made my life feel worthwhile. Not only him either, but all his friends who were helping us. Did I have feelings for Jazz though? I hadn't had time to think about myself as a person since we'd met. Yet it was to him I turned for security and comfort. It was his presence that gave me the strength to keep going and make sense of anything. Opening my eyes I had to smile, I was clasping his thigh so tightly if he'd been human I would have cut off his blood supply, what more proof did I need? He made my head spin and my heart beat faster, my body feel hot and tingle, and when he wasn't with me? I felt as if all the colour and warmth had bled out of the world. Was he right? Were we true mates in the vampire meaning of the word? I knew the answer must be yes but that scared me. The thought of giving my entire being to one person after all those who had betrayed me was a step I wasn't sure I was capable of taking but I would go where my heart led me and if it all went wrong then my life couldn't be any more miserable than it had been before he walked into it.

Jasper

Bella hung on to me as her emotions swung wildly and I knew this was all too much for her fragile human mind and I sent her calmness, waiting for her thoughts to become steadier. How could I possibly expect her to go into the Volturi stronghold? She had already been through so much in her short life, more than any human had a right to expect. She should still be a child, not a woman going through the pain of finding herself alone in a world she didn't understand. I stroked her hair and threw my cell phone on the counterpane. I thought she had fallen asleep she became so calm but then she let go and sat up and I saw a new expression on her beautiful face, steely determination.

"Jazz I've had enough of being scared, of others determining my life for me. Its time I started fighting back but I can't do it alone. I'm going to need your help."

"You've got it darlin'"

It was the first time I called her that and she smiled touching my face with her finger tips,

"You mean that don't you? I just hope I can live up to your expectations. I need you to take me to Volterra. If I can, and I'm the only one who can according to Alice, I have to save Emmett from paying for his brothers wrong doing."

"You know that means going up against the Volturi brothers and your..."

I couldn't bring myself to think of Edward as her father,

"My father you mean? I'll never see him as that whatever happens but I have to stop any more killing, too many people have died because of me."

"Then we go but I think we should give the others the opportunity to come along if they want."

"Do you think I really have some magical shield like Alice said?"

"She's rarely wrong about those kind of things, so yes."

"And you think I can protect you and the others if they come?"

"Well if you can't at least we'll all go together."

Bella

He had such faith in this strange shield Alice had told him I possessed and I just hoped it wasn't misplaced.

"Will you hold me again for a few minutes please?"

He smiled and took me in his arms and I felt all my nerves melt away, my head stopped aching and I closed my eyes, immersing myself in the feel of his arms around me making me stronger. After a few minutes I pulled away reluctantly and he winked,

"I think our friends are back"

I hadn't heard anything but sure enough a few seconds later the door opened and they filed in, each giving me a smile or greeting.

"So, we going?"

I looked at Peter, how did he know we were going to Italy? He smiled at my startled expression,

"Bella you've got a lot to learn about us, we don't back down from a fight, we go in all guns blazing and we never ever leave a friend in danger."

"So you're coming with us to Italy?"

He rolled his eyes,

"Do you really think we'd let The Major go on his own with you? Fuck me girl he only just learned to tie his own shoe laces. You need someone with some fighting savvy along. Anyway if you plan taking Aro on you'll need someone with communication skills."

Garrett laughed out loud,

"Well that lets you out Peter, you have enough trouble constructing a complete sentence."

"I'm just economical with my words that's all."

"Economical? Right. I think you might need a little more than fuck you."

"Works every time Garrett and it saves on breath."

Jasper

I knew they were only bickering to keep the atmosphere light, in truth it was probably the most dangerous undertaking we had ever considered. Going to Volterra was crazy enough and facing Aro and the others was downright suicidal, but there was no way around it.

"So Major, how we getting there?"

"Well Peter I did consider hiking but it would be so boring...how the hell do you think we're getting there? Try flying?"

"Hey, don't be a smart mouth, you ain't too old to go over my knee boy"

Bella laughed and looked at Charlotte,

"Are they always like this?"

"This my dear, is mild for Peter but you'll get used to it."

I heard the unspoken end to that sentence, if we live through this. My phone went and I grabbed it off the bed where I'd thrown it earlier,

"Yes?"

"Major? You sound impatient. I just had your ex on the phone, you know something? I really think she could worm a pearl from a live oyster."

"That's Alice. What did she want?"

"Nothing much, just a plane ride to Italy for you and your crazy friends. You really going to bear the lion in his den?"

"We have no choice."

"OK then, there's a jet waiting at the airport but please of you decide on a fight don't do it near the plane or I'll have to pay for the damage and that would really upset me."

"Thank you Darius, add it to my slate."

"Major I threw that damn thing away years ago. Best of luck."

When I told the others we had a ride to Italy they nodded very sober for a few minutes then Peter got up and stretched,

"I'll drive, Garrett you can ride shotgun. Let the love birds have the back seat."

"What about me? You want me on the roof?"

Charlotte snapped at her mate and he grinned,

"Nah, you can be the thorn between two roses. Garrett wont mind if you sit close to him. Will you Garrett?"

Garrett shrugged and Charlotte threw the table lamp at him but of course he caught it flawlessly and put it back down.

"Maybe she should hang on the roof if she's gonna get violent."

Charlotte groaned as we left the room piling into his car for the short trip to the airport. Bella sat close to me holding my hand and ignoring the banter in the front.

"Darius arranged a plane for us? Is he rich?"

"He's got money but I doubt he paid for it."

"Then how?"

"Darius is a computer whizz, he's probably rerouted a private jet, it'll be put down as a computer glitch somewhere down the line."

"Oh God I forgot. I don't have a passport. I can't travel abroad."

"You'll have one by the time we get to the airport I'm sure."

"Darius again?"

I nodded and she sighed laying her head on my shoulder.

"It's a good job you have clever friends."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

Carlisle

No one was talking as we flew to Italy, Edward ,Emmett and I had been left to our own devices, where could we go 30,000 feet up in a plane? We didn't discuss why we'd been summoned to Volterra, Edward and I both knew and I thought Emmett probably had some idea although maybe not, he looked scared and confused. When I looked inquiringly at Edward he shrugged, he didn't seem as worried as I thought he should be. Did he know something I didn't? Was he thinking of ways to save us? Aro would want justice so I didn't see how we could hope to get out of this with our lives. If only Bella hadn't found that paperwork, it was almost certain that she was under the impression she was Charlie Swans daughter. I had heard nothing to suggest she was talented in any way but she had found her way to Jasper the one person who could cause us problems, and he had. How he'd discovered what was going on and who she was I had no idea, it was sheer back luck that Bella was destined to be his mate. Still I couldn't worry about that now, we needed a good story for Aro. Possibly being a friend he might accept my joining the Volturi, he had been most upset when I left years ago. Edward had his gift to bargain with so he too might survive which left Emmett to take the blame for everything when really he was the least guilty of us all.

When the plane landed there was a car waiting with deeply tinted windows against the strong daytime sun light. Felix and Jane escorted us to the car but then stood aside as we drove off. With the privacy screen up we could finally talk,

"Carlisle what the hell is going on? What did we do?"

"Emmett don't be dense. This is about Renee Swan"

I saw Emmett struggle to remember the name,

"Who?"

"For Gods sake, Renee. Remember at the music festival, the girls in the next tent? One of them was Renee who married Chief Swan in Forks. Their kid went missing"

"But that was years ago,what's it got to do with us?"

Edward rolled his eyes but I thought Emmett had every right to be confused, he hadn't done anything after all.

"Never mind Emmett, just keep quiet. Edward and I will sort the problem out. It'll be OK."

He sat back looking relieved, Emmett trusted my words and I felt guilty because I knew he wouldn't be going back to Rose, I doubted she'd ever see him again.

When the car drew up at the clock tower in the main square the sun was going down and we saw Demetri and Alec waiting to greet us. Demetri nodded a greeting to me then asked us to follow him,

"Aro is anxious to talk with you Carlisle"

"What about me?"

Demetri looked scornfully at Edward,

"You'll get your chance. For now you and Emmett are to go with Alec."

Edward wanted to argue but he could see it wasn't going to cut any ice with Demetri so he followed Alec still scowling while Emmett looking even more confused but anxious too walked behind him. I followed Demetri,

"Am I meeting Aro or the three brothers?"

"Just Aro I think Carlisle. He's very anxious to speak to you."

He wouldn't say any more and soon after was knocking on Aro's study door. As soon as we were instructed to come in Demetri opened the door and ushered me in, leaving and shutting it behind him.

"My dear Carlisle, its been such a long time. Please come in and sit down. I think we need to talk. I have heard very disturbing rumours about your activities. Perhaps you can put my mind at rest."

I sat down but I didn't speak, I needed to know what information he already had.

"Tell me Carlisle. What do you know about a certain human, Bella Swan?"

"Bella Swan? I'm not sure I recognise that name Aro."

"Very well Carlisle, let's try another name, how about Annabel Harris? Does that ring any bells?"

I still remained silent, what could I say without incriminating myself and my son?

"Nothing? Well let me tell you what I have heard. Your son, no name at present, has sired a daughter by a human woman, one..."

He picked up a sheet of parchment as if reminding himself although he had no need of such props,

"Renee Higginbotham who became Renee Swan. This daughter, a human vampire hybrid, was snatched from her birth mother but not brought here as law decrees but brought up by a human family watched by none other than yourself. Was she a disappointment Carlisle? Did she not show a talent, a gift? Very unhappy for you considering her sire. Is any of this jogging your memory?"

"What do you want me to say Aro?"

"Tell me how you found out about the girl. And then tell me why you deliberately flouted our laws to keep a watch on her? Were you hoping for a gift you could use against us?"

"No, never Aro. I have no wish to work against the Volturi, you know that."

"Do I? I'm not sure I know you at all Carlisle, I wouldn't have expected such actions from you. You know how important our laws are and why."

"That's why I kept such a close eye on her. She did nothing to threaten exposure for us, she had no talent."

"Do you know for certain that she is a hybrid?"

"Yes I'm positive. Her blood contains traces of venom. I was ready to bring her here if she proved to be a gifted child but she isn't, she's just an ordinary human girl with a little vampire in her make up, unfortunately she has more of her mother in her than her father."

"Ah yes, her father. Yet another little mystery. Who is her father Carlisle? Is it Edward or Emmett? I certainly hope whoever is responsible will come forward willingly or we may have to take extreme measures in order to find out."

"Where is Bella now?"

"Don't you know Carlisle? So you did lose her in the end. Well we must wait to see if she has become a danger or not. In the meantime I will speak to your "sons" separately, see what they have to say for themselves. If you would ask Edward to come to my office when you get back to your rooms and please don't say anything to him, I'd hate to think you were coaching him in what to say."

Edward

Emmett was very unhappy to be here in Volterra, it wasn't a good thing to be "invited" to visit and he knew this, we both did. When Carlisle got back he looked very grave,

"Edward, Aro would like to speak to you next."

"What did he ask you? Is it..."

He shook his head in warning, so they were listening in to our conversations,

"What about me Carlisle? I have no idea why I'm here. What's going on?"

"You'll find out soon enough Emmett, in the meantime it would be better if we didn't discuss what's happening."

"Can I ring Rose? She'll be worried sick."

"I'm afraid not. At least not until we have all been interrogated by Aro."

"Interrogated? About what?"

Carlisle just shook his head but he passed his message on in this thoughts, Aro knew more or less everything and I was in grave danger. I had to decide what to tell him, whether to put a noose around another's neck in my place.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

Aro

I wondered if it would occur to Carlisle that I hadn't touched him to hear his thoughts and if it had what he thought it meant. I sat organising my own as I waited for Edward, I had to be careful here or it could become very awkward when I spoke to my brothers, I didn't want to lie outright to them but at the same time...well we would see soon enough. Edward came in at my command and sat in the chair I offered directly opposite my own.

"Edward, thank you for coming. I'm hoping you will be able to clear up a few questions on a subject that is concerning the Volturi."

"If I can Aro."

"Oh I'm sure you can Edward. Before I ask you about the matter I'd just like to clear up a few other things. I understand that you are still reluctant to join us here in Volterra, such a pity when you would be protected by your brothers in the guard. Still I'm sure you know what is in your best interest."

I fell silent then and watched him closely before continuing,

"Now Edward. About the festival. We know one of you became very close to a human girl called Renee and that a few months later she gave birth to a hybrid child. That in itself is not a crime, we've all tasted the forbidden fruit, its only to be expected when young men and young women are in close proximity. I think it is way past time you found a companion of your own. But I digress, the crime was in not informing the Volturi of what had occurred so the child could be brought to safety in Volterra. She would have been looked after, watched, and if it was apparent she was gifted then at the appropriate moment she would have been changed and taken he place among her family, us. I need you to tell me who was responsible for the pregnancy. It must have been one of the three young vampires who shared a tent. Carlisle already understands that as the one who kept her secret he is guilty of a crime."

"Guilty?"

"Of course Edward, he suppressed the truth, put us all in danger. What if she had suddenly discovered a gift that would attract the attention of the humans around her? How long do you think it would be before they discovered there were immortals living and feeding among them? Now Edward, an answer please.

Edward

I was terrified and my mind was in a whirl, Carlisle would be punished for his part in keeping Bella a secret from the Volturi. Did that mean he had forfeit his life? Aro had been very keen to stress that my security lay in Volterra. Was he offering me a way out of my predicament? If I fingered one of the others then I would be safe but his price was my presence here in Italy. Is that why he hadn't touched me? So he wouldn't learn the truth from my thoughts? But if I condemned Emmett or Liam I was handing them a death sentence, could I do that? Playing for time I asked Aro something that intrigued me,

"What will happen to Bella?"

"She will be found and brought here to Volterra where we can ascertain if she is indeed gifted."

"And if she isn't?"

"Then she can join the guard, after all she is already part vampire. Oh yes, there is something else I think I should mention to you before you answer my question, we are aware that Liam was not the one responsible. I had a quiet word with him and after a little persuasion he admitted to knowing about the girl Renee but he was on his way to find his mate when he joined you and therefore had no interest in a human. He has joined the Volturi guard I am pleased to be able to tell you. Of course it was highly unlikely he was the one responsible, after all Carlisle would hardly cover for a nomad. No I am already aware that the culprit is either Emmett Cullen or yourself. Such a pity he isn't talented in any meaningful way. It might have offered him a way out of his present predicament, if you get my meaning Edward."

Aro

Edward understood me only too well but he still hesitated, unwilling to place a noose around his brother's neck. He knew perfectly well that we needed to be seen to act on this matter or more vampires might take it into their heads to create hybrids and would be very dangerous indeed. No, the crime must carry the severest of sentences, it was the only way. He swallowed hard a few times and looked at the window as if wishing he could fly away from here but he was a prisoner here in the Volturi citadel and it was time for him to make his decision.

"Do you have an answer for me or should I perhaps ask your brother Emmett? I wonder which way Carlisle would jump if he were asked, do you have any idea Edward?"

I drummed my fingers impatiently on the top of my highly polished desk waiting.

"It was Emmett. I did point out that he should take the problem to Carlisle so I suppose he did because I never heard any more of it until now."

"When did your brother find out that the human girl was pregnant with his child?"

"I'm not sure, I think perhaps he was a little curious about her and watched."

"So Carlisle did all this to protect Emmett's child?"

"I guess so. I don't know exactly what he did. I wasn't privy to their decisions."

"But you heard their thoughts?"

"Some, but not all. Both of them have learned to keep their thoughts to themselves over the years. Besides I wouldn't have done anything to bring them to your attention, Carlisle is my sire and Emmett my brother. I left it when I saw they were working it out. I did think Carlisle would have told you and I gave it no more thought."

"Until now."

"Yes until now."

Edward

As I left Aros study I felt sick, I had just condemned my brother to save my own skin. I knew Carlisle had taken the burden of my child from me, I hadn't given Renee a thought after we left the festival until Carlisle who had heard about my actions from Emmett dropped the bombshell about Bella. Even then it hadn't really interested me, I doubted the child was mine, and again forgot all about it until Carlisle had broken the news to me that she was my daughter and on the run with information that could prove deadly to both of us. We hadn't been able to trace her until Charlie Swan started to act uncharacteristically and we still didn't know who was helping her at first, but whoever was they were very good at it. When he told me about Alice and Jazz I felt the ground shift under my feet. If it was Jasper Hale helping her, and she was his mate then we were through. It had been Carlisle's idea to blame Emmett for everything and now I found out that I had a chance of survival but I wasn't sure it encompassed Carlisle too. I got back to our room to find Emmett already gone.

"Felix came for him a few minutes ago. I think he took him to Aro. What happened?"

I explained the conversation to Carlisle who nodded,

"Keep to that story Edward. If Aro is prepared to accept it then you are safe."

"But he knows it's a lie doesn't he? Why else would he deliberately avoid touching me?"

"Aro wants you in the Volturi and he's prepared to make a bargain with you. Accept it son and survive."

"What about you?"

"I knew the consequences if I was discovered. I did all in my power but it wasn't enough and now I will wait for their decision."

"And Emmett?"

"Forget Emmett Edward. Emmett is already dead, he just doesn't realize it yet."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Bella 

The pilot spoke to Garrett before we went through passport control, handing him a large brown envelope. Garrett in turn handed it to me and I looked at the printed label. It just had a name on it Bella Swan. I glanced at Garrett who just smiled,

"Might be a good idea to open it."

I carefully lifted the seal and looked inside then shook the contents out onto the table in front of me moving my coffee cup out of the way. Laying there were a passport, and another envelope which was full of dollar bills.

"Whose is this?"

"Well now, let me hazard a guess, following the clues of course. It was handed to you and has your name on the front. Inside is your passport so I would deduce that the money is yours too."

I glared at Peter.

"That's not funny Peter, I don't have more than about fifty dollars to my name."

Jazz took my hand,

"It's a gift from a friend just in case you need anything, now you wont have to ask anyone for money. I know it upset you that we were paying for everything."

"Yeah next time I need a fucking car I'll come to you for the money."

Peter was trying to lighten the mood and I smiled gratefully but I couldn't help wondering which fairy godmother had sent this to me.

The plane was like something from a James Bond movie, lounger type seating, a bar, a kitchen area and even a bed. I couldn't even begin to imagine how much something like this might cost. The plane took off immediately before a storm front which was headed our way stopped us flying altogether. My new passport had been accepted without any trouble although I expected to be called back or arrested for trying to use fake documents. I felt physically and emotionally worn out, so much had happened since I found out about my past and I hadn't had time yet to really think about it all. The one thing I was sure of, the only thing I was sure of, was that these people here with me now would never let me down, would fight to their last breath for me. Especially Jazz who hadn't left my side and now sat beside me as I drank hot coffee from the galley and munched on a bagel. It seemed odd to be doing something as mundane as eating and drinking when I was headed towards a confrontation with the "kings" of the vampire world. I questioned Alice's assumption that I was a shield though, what would happen if we got to Italy and I discovered I had no special powers at all, that I was simply a human girl. As I thought about this I became more and more agitated until I had to run for the toilet where I was violently sick. I sat on the floor hugging the cool metal to ease my burning head when I hear the door open,

"Please, I'll be OK in a minute."

A pair of strong arms lifted me easily from the floor and I lay my head on Jaspers stone shoulder feeling the coolness of his body through his shirt.

Jasper

I had felt Bella's growing turmoil but let it run its course for a while, she needed to feel the emotions that were torturing her to understand why she was acting as she did. When I heard her vomiting I knew she needed me and went to get her. The others nodded their approval and went back to their conversation as I picked Bella up and carried her through to the tiny bedroom at the rear of the plane laying her on the bed before going back to get her a bottle of water and a wash cloth. She took the bottle from me gratefully ad swilled her mouth before wiping her face with the wet cloth.

"I'm sorry Jazz".

"What for? I'm amazed you didn't break down before now after all you've heard and felt. I think you should try to sleep for a while, you look very tired."

"Will you stay with me?"

I smiled and kissed her still flushed cheek,

"Of course."

I took the bottle and cloth from her, dropping them to the floor, then sank down beside her on the bed and pulled her close once more. Her warm breath against my throat had my mind reeling and my body reacting in ways that were certainly not appropriate for the circumstances. I felt myself getting aroused and tried mostly unsuccessfully to overcome it. As her breathing evened out and her heart rate dropped I stroked her hair, her face and kissed her hair.

"What are you doing to me Bella? I just hope at the end of all this you choose to stay with me because I honestly don't think I could bear to part with you."

I'd been wrong, she was dozing but not fully asleep and she'd heard my words,

"I can't see a way of leaving you Jazz, you give me strength to continue the battle my life has become"

She kissed my throat and I felt myself stiffen once more but thankfully she slipped into sleep then and I had time to calm my raging desire before she woke up once more.

Peter

We all heard their words, it was impossible in such a confined space to even try to pretend that and Charlotte smiled at me,

"The Major found the right girl in the end."

"Yeah well lets just hope the stupid fucker can keep a hold of her. It's not going to be easy, don't forget where we're headed. There aren't many happy endings in Volterra."

"Well lets keep our fingers crossed that this is one of the few shall we Peter. Try a little optimism for a change."

I stuck a finger up at Garrett,

"You know something Garrett, I tried that once, optimism."

"And what happened?"

"I got bitten by a fucking vampire. I find pessimism works better. At least that way I can be pleasantly surprised occasionally."

We heard a soft laugh from the bedroom,

"I don't know what you've got to laugh about Major. You come up with a foolproof way of getting us into the Volturi stronghold and more importantly back out again with our heads still attached?"

He didn't reply but I knew he was working on the problem, I just hoped he wasn't relying on Bella's supposed gift because that could easily be a crock of shit made up by Alice the human Anaconda. She'd love to see us with the breath crushed out of us, the bitch!

Jasper

I knew Peter didn't trust Alice but I didn't believe she was leading us into a trap. She loved Emmett and Rose and if for no other reason than that she would help. If we couldn't protect him Emmett would never leave Volterra, he would die an innocent scape goat, led to the slaughter by two people he trusted. Bella started to become agitated in her sleep and I calmed her wondering what she was dreaming about, she had plenty to furnish nightmares for the remainder of her human life but then a thought occurred to me, if Edward were indeed her father then how long would she live? Was she so much more human that her life span would be as theirs or was there enough vampire in her genes to make her if not immortal then certainly very long lived? Could she be changed by a vampires bite? If not then I would have to face the thought of losing her eventually and just the very thought of that tormented me. There had to be a way to keep her with me for all time or my life would end with hers. That was not such a terrible thought, perhaps we would be reunited in some land beyond.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

Emmett

I still had no idea what all this was about but I trusted Carlisle and Edward to make sure I was safe, after all they both knew I'd done nothing that the Volturi could possibly be interested in. I missed Rose and I knew she would be frantic with worry about me, I'd asked Carlisle if I could ring and let her know I was OK but he shook his head,

"I don't think so Emmett. Not until we have all spoken to Aro first."

"About what Carlisle? I don't know anything he would be interested in. What's going on?"

"I don't know Emmett. You'll just have to wait until Aro speaks to you. Just keep calm and answer all his questions truthfully. I'm sure it's a misunderstanding."

"What did he ask you?"

"I can't tell you son. He asked me to stay silent until he's spoken to you himself"

Carlisle patted me on the shoulder but for some reason that made me feel more not less nervous. When Felix came for me Carlisle smiled encouragingly and watched from the doorway as I followed the guard down the corridor.

"Am I going to see Aro now?"

He didn't answer my question just carried on and I felt like a condemned man being escorted to the scaffold. We didn't meet anyone and eventually stopped outside a thick oak door and he took a key from his pocket and unlocked it throwing the door open with a smile and motioning for me to enter.

It wasn't until he slammed the door on me that I realized I wasn't going to speak to anyone, I was a prisoner and I had no idea what I was supposed to be guilty of. There was a slit window in one wall and I peered out on an empty courtyard with an old fountain basin filled with green water. I looked around but the room was empty except for a low shelf running the length of one wall so I went and sat on it, the wood smooth and very old and I wondered how many prisoners it had seen over the centuries. Thinking of Rose made me even more confused and depressed and I put my head in my hands trying to understand how I had ended up here, a prisoner of the Volturi.

Carlisle

When Edward got back I knew he had made the right choice and we could speak now as long as we were circumspect.

"I'm glad you decided not to try to save Emmett from the consequences of his own actions Edward. For a moment I thought you might try to take the blame on yourself."

"I almost did. It doesn't seem right somehow, leaving him to take the blame alone but I couldn't lie to Aro, he would have known."

"Yes, his gift is difficult to evade."

Edward frowned, so Aro hadn't touched him either, I was right.

"What does he intend doing?"

"I'm staying here in Volterra and as soon as the human girl is found she will be brought here too."

"I see. Did Aro say anything about Emmett's punishment or me?"

Edward shook his head,

"No, but I don't expect Emmett to leave Italy or to see Rose again."

So it was to be the death sentence for Emmett and he may never know the crime he was accused of. The Volturi attitude to wrong doers was to execute them without the bother of a formal hearing or trial. As for me, I had no idea what Aro planned to do with me, would our friendship be enough to save me? Somehow I doubted it and when the door opened a few minutes later and Felix stood there once more I knew I was right.

"Carlisle if you will follow me."

I touched Edward on the shoulder,

"Good luck son."

He nodded and I saw a shadow of pain in his eyes, he knew I was sacrificing my own life to keep him safe.

"Goodbye Carlisle".

Bella

I woke as we were descending to Pisa airport and watched out the window as the plane touched down. I had slept for hours and when I woke all I could think of was Jaspers words to me as I fell asleep. If we survived this I needed to talk to him seriously about the future but not yet, I had no ideas if I had a future or indeed any of us did. At the car rental desk Peter chatted away with the pretty girl as if he were hiring a car for a holiday not to take us to the most dangerous place in all Italy. Jasper stayed at my side with Garrett at the other as if they were my personal bodyguards as I looked around. I'd never been out of the country before so everything was new to me, the sights, the smells, the language. As the girl gave Peter the keys with a dazzling smile I saw Charlotte grab his arm and pull him away much to the girls disappointment. The car was a black SUV and we piled in, Garrett and Peter tossing a coin to see who would drive and by Peters exclamation I guessed he'd lost the toss.

"Fuck, well you be careful with it, its my name on the rental agreement and I have to pay if you hit anything."

"I'll try not to hit any goats or donkeys Peter no sweat."

"I'm not worried about the fucking wildlife Garrett its the stone walls and crash barriers that make me nervous."

"Stop going on like an old woman and get in."

Peter joined Garrett in the front while Charlotte sat next to me one side, Jazz the other with a protective arm around my shoulders.

"So Bella, what do you think of Italy so far?"

"It's hard to tell in the dark but it smells different and the air is so warm."

"Yes it would be better for you in the day but we're a little conspicuous in the sunshine."

"Why?"

"You'll see sometime. We have a couple of hours drive so would you like me to fill you in on the Volturi?"

"Yes I guess I ought to know something about them before we get there."

I could tell Jazz wasn't happy about this but Charlotte was right, I should know something about the men, well vampires, I would be facing soon. I was fascinated as she told me about the brothers Aro, Caius and Marcus and how they had formed the Volturi centuries before, then about the vampire laws which seemed to me one really just in different forms, keep the humans in the dark. When she finished I turned to Jazz,

"Tell me about Emmett. What's he like?"

"He's big and loud but he loves Rose his mate and he's full of fun. There are no sides to Emmett, what you see is exactly what you get."

"Shame Alice isn't the same"

I tapped Peter on the shoulder,

"Why do you hate her so much?"

"Well now let me see, she's a manipulative, two-faced, domineering vixen who has the face of a Botticelli angel."

"Right."

"Well you asked. I'm sure I'm in a minority of one here but that's what she is."

I looked at Char who just shrugged while Jazz smiled a little wryly and kept quiet. It would be interesting to meet this Cullen family if we survive this. I wanted to ask about Edward but decided the time wasn't right, besides I'd be meeting him soon in Volterra. How would it feel to come face to face with my real father at last?


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

Bella

The car ride was interesting, not for the scenery it was too dark for that, but for the conversation between Garrett and Peter. If I hadn't known they were good friends I'd have put money on them being deadly enemies. They were constantly bickering about everything, who should drive, the best route through Pisa, the most deadly of the Volturi guard,

"It stands to reason it has to be Alec, he looks at you and BAM!, No more sight, no more hearing, no more anything and then you're dead."

"Yeah but you don't know anything about it and he only takes away your ability to fight, he doesn't kill you."

"Oh right Garrett well that makes me feel a whole lot fucking better. In future I wont let him bother me. You must be brain-dead or a fucking moron!"

It went on and on and in the end I didn't hear the words any longer, it was just a background noise. Instead I asked Jazz some more questions about the Volturi.

"How many gifted vampires are there in Volterra?"

"A lot, some gifts are more useful than others to the guard. Alec you've heard about, Jane is his twin sister and she causes the illusion of pain in her subject. Its incapacitating but not fatal. Felix is incredibly strong and a great fighter, Chelsea binds you to the Volturi, Afton keeps you content, and Demetri can track you wherever you go."

"What about the Volturi brothers?"

"Aro reads your thoughts if he touches you. Not just what you are thinking at that moment but every thought you've ever had, a sobering thought isn't it? Caius has no special abilities but he's a fighter and a tactician which just leaves Marcus. He has a gift, he sees emotional ties between individuals."

"What about your family? I know Alice sees the future and Peter feels when trouble is headed his way but what about the others?"

"I feel emotions, Edward hears thoughts, Rose has her exceptional beauty, Emmett has strength, Esme has endless amounts of love and Carlisle, well we all thought he was the compassionate one but it appears we were wrong on that score."

"What about my gift? Do you think I have one that will help? It sounds like with all the gifts the Volturi have we don't stand a chance."

"Yes I believe you have a gift, you survived this long, was it just luck? I doubt that. Can you use it consciously? Can you protect us too? I don't know the answer to those questions Bella but I'll be right by your side all the way."

"I know, and I don't know how I know."

Jasper

Bella took my hand in hers looking at our entwined fingers then did the strangest thing, she fumbled in her pocket and took out a pen then drew a design over our joined hands so when she took hers away I was left with half a Möbius strip, a symbol with no beginning and no end. Then she put her hand back in mine and it was complete again.

"See, we are meant to be together, we're only a whole when we're together."

She lifted our joined hands and kissed the symbol.

"I have no idea what is going to happen over the next few hours but if we get out of this alive I don't think anything else will ever be able to part us again."

I didn't know what to say, she was saying everything for both of us and I noticed the car had gone quiet. Bella flushed but continued to gaze at our joined hands and I heard Charlotte's voice so low that Bella couldn't possible have heard it too,

"I told you Peter. That's a true mate speaking."

My body lit up as if filled with a warmth that soaked every frozen inch of my body and I held Bella's hand wanting only to hold her, kiss her, make love to her and make her mine but it was impossible for now. I would do everything in my power to make sure we got out of this and had our chance at happiness.

Bella

Neither of us spoke the rest of the journey, we just sat holding hands and gazing into each others eyes and somehow that simple act became a kind of ceremony, binding us together for all time. Suddenly we were no longer Bella and Jasper but a composite, a single entity made from the two individuals. I no longer felt alone or scared or even tired, I was taking strength and comfort from Jasper and it was enough, it would always be enough, and all either of us ever wanted. We only broke eye contact when we heard Peter,

"Well folks we're here."

I looked out and saw the walls of Volterra before us. The sun was just coming up and reflected the colour of the stones the walls were built of.

"It's so beautiful."

"Yeah, and fucking deadly."

We parked the car up in the shadow of the wall and went into Volterra on foot, our footsteps echoing in the confined space if the alleyways. As we walked I gripped Jaspers hand again tightly and then I saw our goal, the main square and at its centre a huge ornate fountain fronting a tall dark clock tower.

"That's it. The lair of the Volturi. Looks innocent enough doesn't it?"

I nodded in answer to Peters question and we walked up the steps and through the huge doors together as if being swallowed by some huge beast.

Inside wasn't at all what I expected, instead it was a normal reception area with comfortable chairs and coffee tables scattered with glossy magazines. As the girl at the reception area smiled brightly in welcome Jasper led me to a chair and Charlotte sat beside me flanked by Peter and Garrett as Jazz walked up to the girl and spoke to her in rapid Italian. She glanced over at us then picked up the phone and he came back to me.

"I told her to tell Aro that he had a very important visitor, a Bella Swan. I thought he'd know you better by that name."

I nodded and then jumped as I heard a soft voice behind me.

"If you will follow me Miss Swan, Aro will see you immediately."

It was the receptionist with a flawless American accent although I thought she was Italian. Getting up I took a deep breath and holding Jaspers hand tightly followed the girl.

"Aro would like to see you alone."

"I'm sure he would but I will not see him alone. We all go or none of us."

She wasn't quite sure what to say but in the end she shrugged and led us through another door and along a deep carpeted corridor to a highly polished and iron studded wooden door tapping on it and waiting, presumably for an invitation to enter.

Hearing a voice from inside she opened the door and stood aside so we could enter. Seated at a desk in the centre of the room was a strange-looking man. His skin was much paler than Jaspers and he had shoulder length dark hair and a sharp featured face. He stood up with a strange smile in his face and it made my skin crawl.

"Bella, I've heard so much about you that it is wonderful to finally meet you in person."

He held his hand out and I put mine in it hesitantly, the feel of his cold hand making me shiver. It wasn't until he closed his eyes that I remembered he could read my thoughts, every one I'd ever had and I waited for a response but after a few second he opened his eyes again and looked bewildered.

"How very strange, and after I was led to believe you had no gift. It seems Carlisle was mistaken."

He looked at the symbol drawn on my hand and his brow furrowed.

"Well Bella, perhaps you can help me with a small problem I have."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

Aro

I was impressed with how cool and calm this young girl was, standing before the ruler, well one of them, of the vampire world but she did have a tiny army with her, the best fighters in our world excepting Felix. They were silent and less comfortable than her but they stood at her shoulder and The Major by her side. I noticed that the symbol I had seen on her hand was only half of the complete, the other half being on his hand, had he drawn it there or had she? An intriguing question.

"I understand that you have arrested the Cullens."

"Really? They are here indeed but hardly arrested. Did you come for them? To beg for your fathers release perhaps? I'm sure that Emmett Cullen would be relieved to think his daughter thought so much of him."

She smiled as if amused,

"Now you and I both know that Emmett Cullen isn't my father, any more than Charlie Swan was."

"Was?"

"Yes, he along with every other witness to the truth are dead. It makes me wonder how long I will remain alive."

"I assure you Bella that you are perfectly safe here in Volterra but I find your reluctance to accept Emmett Cullen as your father a little confusing. You have proof that someone else is in fact your father?"

"Emmett Cullen is innocent of any involvement."

"I see, well I'm sure you will understand if I find that a little hard to believe especially as Edward and Carlisle Cullen have already told me that he is in fact the one."

"They are lying to save their own skins and you know it Aro."

Jasper

I had never expected Bella to be so adamant in her dealings with Aro, she wasn't afraid or intimidated, in fact she was standing up to him so strongly that I was impressed and I knew Aro was too. He wasn't sure what to do when she was calling him a liar to his face.

"Major Whitlock, are you in agreement with Bella?"

"Yes I am."

"Then I think we should meet in a more formal setting, perhaps in the morning when you have rested Bella and I can arrange for the others to be present."

Bella shook her head,

"I'd like to see Emmett Cullen, just to put my mind at rest that he is safe and well."

I thought Aro was going to refuse, he vacillated and I knew what was going on. Somehow Bella had realised that Emmett was in mortal danger and if she agreed to leave things until morning it might be too late for him. The door opened suddenly and two black cloaked figures swirled in, Marcus and Caius. They stopped, they had not expected Aro to have guests. Caius eyes grazed us before deciding whatever business he had was more important than manners,

"Aro, we understand you have an execution planned today. Why were we not informed?"

"I was about to inform you when I had guests arrive."

"So you postponed the execution?"

His question hung in the air and we all knew the answer. Marcus turned and called to Felix,

"No deaths until we know what is occurring. Bring the condemned here immediately."

Emmett

The hours passed slowly as I watched out of the window then I heard footsteps in the corridor and tensed. The door opened and Alec stood there, a cruel smile on his face, so this was it, the end and I still had no idea why I was dying. He stepped aside and two grey cloaked vampires came in taking me by the arms.

"Come with us"

He turned and they walked with me down a steep stone staircase which opened out onto the same courtyard with the derelict fountain. So I'd been looking out on the site of my own execution. The grey cloaks stood back leaving a gap between Alec and I. He looked at me without speaking and I knew within seconds I would be unaware and then dead. I closed my eyes and visualized my beloved Rose, saying goodbye to her the only way I could and hoping she would feel my love. Everything went black as I whispered,

"I love you Rose."

Bella

I waited, a terrible feeling we may not have been in time to stop this travesty of justice while Marcus and Caius took seats beside Aro and sat in silence. Each party weighing the other up hoping that we were in time to save Emmett, I knew if we weren't then I would take it badly, so many people had lost their lives because of me and I felt guilty although there was nothing I could have done to save them. Jane was curious, it was written all over her face. Did she consider me a sister, another hybrid child, or an imposter? Alec, her twin brother was missing which meant he was probably in charge of Emmett's execution, at least he would feel nothing when he was beheaded and fed to the flames. I wanted to cry but it was not possible, I had to stay strong in front of the Volturi.

Jasper

The door opened and we all turned, hoping to see Emmett, but instead Carlisle and Edward were ushered in, the brothers must have sent for them and I tensed. Bella looked over curiously and then turned to me,

"Is that them?"

"That's Carlisle and Edward Cullen."

She looked over, more interested now and I wondered if she would feel anything for the man who had fathered her, a man looking not much older than she did. Carlisle nodded a greeting to me which I ignored but Edward had eyes only for Bella, he was fascinated to meet her in the flesh at last. He took a couple of steps towards her and she shrank back into me with a gasp of horror and as one Peter, Garrett, and I put ourselves between them, hiding her from sight. He growled softly but stopped when Caius raised an eyebrow.

"Was there something you wanted to say Edward?"

He couldn't, if he opened his mouth he would betray himself, so he just shook his head and returned to Carlisle's side.

The door opened once more and I saw Emmett's huge form enter with relief, we had been in time after all.

Emmett

I hadn't been able to believe it when suddenly I could see and hear again, I was still alive, but how and why? I was sure they had meant to kill me so what changed their minds?

"Follow me Emmett"

I nodded and followed Alec back up the stone staircase expecting that I was being taken back to my prison room but instead we kept walking and the corridors became carpeted and hung with pictures once more. He stopped outside another door and tapped and I hear the command to enter. As we walked in I was astonished to see not only Carlisle and Edward but Jasper too and some others I didn't recognise. The men seemed to be protecting a smaller figure at their rear and I craned my neck to see a female who was holding Jaspers hand, what the hell was going on. The three Volturi brothers I recognised from the painting Carlisle had on the wall in his study all looked at me and none were smiling. I was isolated from the others by Alec and the two guards who had accompanied us and I wondered if I might finally hear the reason I was here and under sentence of death.

Bella

Emmett was almost the size of the huge guard Felix yet he looked like a bewildered school boy standing outside the principals office waiting to be punished for a crime he hadn't committed.

"Well, Emmett Cullen is here. Now perhaps you could explain exactly what is going on young woman."

I smiled at Marcus,

"I'd very much like to know that myself Marcus. Up until a few weeks ago I was under the impression that I was a normal human girl living with her parents, the Harrises. Then I found a trunk full of photographs and letters, legal documents, and discovered that I was in fact the daughter of another couple, Charlie and Renee Swan and I had been kidnapped as a baby, however someone else had been paying the Harrises to look after me so I tried to find my father, Charlie to see what had happened. Then I met Jasper and his friends and found out that what I thought was the truth was just another lie because his friend Alice Cullen had discovered that her coven leader Carlisle Cullen was behind it all. He organised the kidnap, he paid the Harrises to look after me and send him photographs and other details as I grew up but she didn't know why."

"I take it that you discovered why and that is your reason for being here?"

"Yes. Because Emmett Cullen isn't guilty of anything except trusting his so called family."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

Jasper

I saw Emmett gape open mouthed at Bella's words and decided it was time for me to take over the story so pulling Bella close I addressed the brothers.

"Alice had seen my mate and knew we were to meet in Forks but then something happened to change the future and put her in terrible danger so I went looking for her and Alice found out about Bella's past. We spoke to her mother and discovered that Charlie probably wasn't Bella's biological father, that role had been taken by a vampire, Bella was in fact a hybrid child."

Caius hissed in disapproval but I continued,

"We didn't know who until I showed Renee some photographs, she recognised Edward and Emmett Cullen but not Carlisle so he had acted to keep one of his sons safe."

"Which one Major?"

"Which one do you think Caius?"

Caius nodded, looking directly at Edward then Carlisle,

"I always said you were blind to Edwards faults Carlisle but to lead us, well Aro to suspect it was Emmett in order to save Edward is low by any standards."

"Carlisle watched Bella to see if she was gifted but when she reached puberty and still showed no signs of being special he cut her adrift and no one would have known the truth about her had she not found that trunk. I doubt he even told Edward that he had a daughter until recently. He tried everything to keep it a secret from you and her by killing everyone who could connect him to her, even her birth mother."

"What did you hope to achieve by all this Carlisle?"

"To keep my son safe."

"What about your responsibility to your race?"

Carlisle didn't answer that question, we all knew Edward came first, above everything.

"So what do we do now?"

Bella

I wasn't sure exactly which problem he was referring to until Aros eyes fixed on Carlisle.

"You deceived us and you kept a possible danger to our race in the human world Carlisle. You know the penalty for that."

"Yes I do, but I would do it again to keep my son safe."

"Edward would not have been in danger had he brought his daughter to Volterra which is what he should of done. The fact you kept her a secret from him too leads me to suspect that you wanted to study her if she showed any talent and I have to ask myself why."

I was sick of all this, I wanted the answer to a few questions of my own so I stepped forward,

"I'd like the answer to that question Carlisle, and why you would let an innocent man die to save another."

Carlisle looked at me with a smile,

"Bella, Edward is my son, my first creation, and although he isn't perfect he is the best. He made a mistake in fathering you and I tried to put it right by hiding you from the Volturi, hoping you would be a normal human girl with no special gift to bring you to the notice of the humans or our kind. It would have worked too, if not for the stupidity of the Harrises in keeping the paperwork, giving you a chance to find out the truth about your birth."

"You killed so many people to keep the secret."

"Well Bella it would seem that your rightful place is here in Volterra with your father."

Jasper

I stiffened at Aros words although I had been expecting it at some point and I waited to hear what Bella's reply would be. She felt my apprehension because she squeezed my hand and smiled before speaking.

"I don't recognise Edward Cullen as my father or the Volturi. I lived many years in the human world without any problem but now I have found my mate in Jasper so I will be joining you at some point but for now I would like the chance to live as myself. Not Carlisle's story book girl Annabelle Harris or Bella Swan. I want to be me."

My emotions soared at her words filing me with a warmth that came close to exploding from my body but I saw Caius shaking his head,

"Bella I am sorry but as a hybrid child your place is here in Volterra where we can keep you safe, change you, and give you a home in the guard, it's the way things are in our world."

"Don't worry Bella, I'll be here to look after you. If I'd known of your existence I would have brought you here when you were a young child, then things would have been far less complicated. There is no way however that I can allow you to associate with someone like Jasper Hale."

I tensed but Bella's laugh eased my concerns,

"You wont allow? You'll be here with me? Are those statements supposed to make me feel better Edward Cullen? As far from you as possible would make me feel better. I despise you and your so called sire. You both deserve the full punishment of the law for what you have done and even then you will still owe a great debt."

"Debt? To whom?"

"To all those whose lives you have destroyed, Renee Charlie, Emmett, The Harrises and all the people who died just because they knew me including a very kind truck driver whose only crime was to give me a lift."

Caius

Edward Cullen's daughter was proving to be a real little spitfire not intimidated in the slightest by being in a room full of vampires. I looked over at Marcus and saw the hint of a smile on his face too. No one had ever spoken to Carlisle or Edward Cullen like this before and they had no idea how to handle her.

"Bella, I'm not sure you understand your position here."

She turned on Aro, furious,

"I understand perfectly. You are desperately trying to retrieve something from this unholy mess...well it isn't going to be me. I demand justice for those who died and for the one they tried to have murdered to save their own sorry asses."

"Demand?"

Brother Aro sounded shocked as well as angry,

"Yes, if I belong in your world then I should be afforded the same protection as every other vampire, or do your laws only cover those it is prudent to cover?"

Aro stood up and I could see he was seething, Bella had pushed him to the limit of his endurance and beyond and I wondered what would happen when he exploded, my money was on the girl!

"You are subject to our laws Bella. Your father is one of us and you are a hybrid child. By law your place is here in Volterra with us. What you want or do not want is immaterial."

Bella

I felt my own temper rising to a pitch it had never reached before, my whole body shaking with it as I rounded on Aro.

"You're wrong Aro. What I want is of tantamount importance and I'll tell you exactly what that is so there are no mistakes.

1. I want Edward and Carlisle punished. Not for what they did to me but for those whose lives they have taken or destroyed.

2. I want safe passage out of Volterra for myself and my friends here.

3. I want Emmett Cullen freed to return home to his mate.

I think that covers the important issues."

I waited, fuming, for the answer I knew was coming.

Aro turned to his brothers,

"It is quite apparent that Bella is a danger to all of us. I think we have no choice but to take action now to prevent any possibility of her exposing us to the human world."

I waited as Caius and Marcus looked at each other, which way would they jump?

Aro

I waited impatiently for my brothers to answer, surely they could see how unstable this girl was. Who was she to make demands of the Volturi? I could see her fathers arrogance in her but more than that I could see she was a far more powerful character than he was.

"I think we should all calm down Aro. Bella is over wrought, it had been a lot for her to take in. Perhaps she should have some time with her father, see if they can find some common ground, after all he is responsible for her."

Edward looked relieved and smug at Caius words while Bella went from anger to fury in a second, The Major was ready to act, as were his friends, and I knew the room could explode in violence at any second. Edward took a few steps towards Bella then stopped dead, not halted by any physical barrier but an invisible one. I looked around but everyone looked as amazed as I felt. What had just happened here? Who was acting as a shield between Bella and Edward?


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Bella

I had no idea how I had managed it but as I thought about keeping Edward away from me he stopped as if he had hit an invisible wall. Everyone looked as confused as I felt then suddenly I remembered what Alice had said, I was a shield. She was right, I was, and I was shielding myself admirably from Edward Cullen's approach. I smiled brightly,

"I don't think so Caius. Edward can try all he likes but he will never get close to me, no one will, unless I choose to let them through. You see, you all underestimated me. Carlisle you thought I had no gift, you failed to realize that I only needed a reason to use it and I'd never had good reason. Now I do, I am protecting myself from any one who tries to dictate to me."

I saw Aro make a gesture with his hand and Jane turned with a smirk as Jazz stepped in front of me to protect me. I didn't even need to think about it, I felt my shield wrap around him too and although she stared and glared nothing happened to either of us. Eventually she lowered her eyes angrily and although Marcus looked intrigued the other two looked worried.

"Alec"

The young boy stepped forward and I waited not sure what he would do. At first it seemed nothing but then I felt something, like a dense fog trying to enter my brain and looking round I saw our friends faces go blank. Jazz and I were fine, shielded from his malevolent gift, but the rest were being switched off like so many lights. I thought it might be a good idea to stretch myself and see just how far my shield would reach so I concentrated on their faces in my mind closing my eyes so as not to be distracted and I heard sighs and sounds of surprise and I knew I'd done it. I opened them again to see all our friends once more aware of their surroundings whilst two Volturi brothers looked stunned and Aro angry at being thwarted.

"I think we've had enough parlour tricks Aro. Now let's get down to business shall we? You can't control me or hurt me with your guard so you're going to have to deal."

Aro

Much as I hated to admit it Bella was right, if none of the guards gifts could hurt her or even her friends then we would have to come to some kind of understanding. Marcus nodded and sat down once more while Caius hesitated before joining him, sitting back and waiting to hear what Bella wanted. I remained standing a little longer just to show I was not cowed by her then I too sat down but leaned forward, my elbows on the table,

"Go on Bella. We're listening."

"You already know what I want."

So she wasn't going to negotiate!

"While we understand the reasons behind your call for justice against Carlisle and Edward I have to tell you that neither has done enough to warrant death."

"Really? Emmett did when you were happy to blame him for their crimes, or is it a case of one law for him and another for them?"

She had me there but I wouldn't lose Edward Cullen's gift just to please her.

"I will agree to them both being exiled here in Volterra, that should satisfy you."

"Oh really Aro? You presume to know how I think or what I want? What I insist on? Lets be very clear about something, I know Emmett Cullen was almost executed for a "crime" he didn't commit without even a trial yet you tell me that Carlisle hasn't done anything to deserve a death sentence. How hypocritical can you be? Or are you just deluded? Carlisle Cullen murdered everyone connected with his crime and it was a crime, hiding a hybrid child, even in your world. If anyone deserves to die its him and I demand someone pay for all the deaths, my foster parents, my birth mother and her ex husband who thought he was my father, the lawyer who did all the paperwork even down to a poor innocent trucker whose only crime was to give me a lift."

"What would you have me do Bella? Surely you aren't expecting me to condemn Carlisle, your grandfather?"

"He's not my grandfather, he isn't even related to Edward except by venom, and yes. I want a life for all those innocents."

I looked at the other two brothers, Caius looked almost impressed while Marcus was smiling.

"It seems Bella is going to insist on justice brother."

Edward stepped forward,

"Bella please don't be stupid. You can't seriously want Carlisle dead"

"Can't I? It seems to me I'm the only one who cares about all those who have died. You know Edward, you sicken me even more than Carlisle."

I watched Bella and saw she was in deadly earnest about justice but I wasn't going to be dictated to by a mere human, even a hybrid. I would find a way round this but for now she needed to believe she had.

"Felix, take Carlisle to the catacombs. You know what to do there."

We watched Carlisle, shock on his face, as Felix took his arm and pulled him out of the room, Edward torn, wanting to follow but knowing he couldn't. Instead he looked at me,

"Please Aro. Carlisle is an old friend, you can't do this."

"Oh I can Edward and I just did. Satisfied Bella?"

"Partially but I want an undertaking that Edward will never be allowed to leave Volterra."

"You really are pushing your luck Bella."

She smiled at Edwards words,

"You think so? Be glad I'm not insisting on your death too."

Edward was fuming at her attitude but I was interested to see just how far she would push things,

"That could be negotiated."

"No, he stays here for eternity. In Volterra itself."

Edward started to speak but a single glance from Bella stopped him,

"Anything more from you, even a loud cough and I'll rip you to pieces myself."

Whether she could actually carry out that threat or not was open to debate but it silenced him immediately and she turned back to me.

"Emmett Cullen?"

"He is free to leave an innocent man."

"Free of any future actions in regard to this travesty of justice?"

I hated this, being dictated to but I had little choice,

"Very well, as you say."

"And my third demand?"

"We don't usually look on vampires coming here in force kindly Bella."

"They came to protect me, that's all. None of them have done anything against you or any other member of the Volturi so what exactly would you punish them for?"

Marcus

I saw no point in prolonging this debate, Aro couldn't win, he was just getting beaten further down every time he opened his mouth.

"You have our word that none of your companions will be prevented from leaving and none of them will face any future action for their presence here today. Does that cover everything?"

She gazed at Aro for a while before nodding her head,

"Yes Marcus it does. Thank you."

"What about me Bella?"

She looked at Edward with disdain,

"What about you?"

"I would like to get to know you, as your father. Won't you stay at least for a while. I have no one now Carlisle is gone."

"Edward, your sperm may have been responsible for my conception but that's as far as it goes and if there were any way on this earth I could tear the last trace of you from my DNA then believe me I would."

She turned to her friends,

"I think everything is settled now, shall we go?"

As the others moved to the door Bella went over to Emmett Cullen,

"Would you escort me out please?"

Emmett smiled and held out his arm which she took keeping the other hand tightly clasped to Jaspers and they walked out leaving a stunned silence behind.

Caius

When they had left I turned to Aro and Edward,

"Do you have any idea what you have done? Either of you?"

Edward who had been watching as his daughter disappeared looked at me,

"Done? She'll be back once she realizes what kind of man she's got herself mixed up with. My daughter is too good for the likes of Jasper Hale. But Aro, how could you agree to the death of your friend just because Bella wanted it."

Marcus laughed cruelly, a sound that shocked us all,

"Edward you really are a bigger fool than I thought. Bella and The Major are perfectly suited, they are mates and if you have any idea of trying to see her again I would make very sure that your affairs are in order because it is likely to be the last thing you ever do. As for Carlisle, I wouldn't be too sure Aro bowed down to Bella."

Edward snorted, he thought he knew better than Marcus but when it came to relationships, no one could beat his readings. Bella and The Major were indeed mates and I just hoped they never felt the need to come back to Volterra because I had a strange feeling that it would be with an army of vampires ready to destroy us, not for another meeting! As for Carlisle, I had no doubt we would be seeing him again.

Aro

The girl had bested me and that rankled but there was little I could do at present. Marcus was right that The Major and Bella were mates, that was easy to see but I would watch and wait and one day I would be presented with an opportunity to meet her again but this time I would go straight for the kill. No more talking and negotiating, next time it would be war and I would make very sure I had the stronger army. Carlisle would have to stay here at least for a while until things calmed down somewhat but that wouldn't be the end of the world. I enjoyed his company and he did owe us something for the crime of hiding a hybrid child from us. As long as Bella thought he was dead there wouldn't be a problem and even if her friends doubted my sincerity there was little they could do to prove me a liar.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

Bella

Emmett didn't speak until we got out of Volterra then he looked at Jasper,

"What the hell was all that about? They nearly executed me."

"Edward and Carlisle fingered you as Bella's father."

He looked at me and grinned,

"Well hello. I think I'd rather be your brother if that's OK. I owe you a big thank you. You saved my life didn't you?"

"Yes but please don't thank me. If not for me you wouldn't have been in that position in the first place and I'm too exhausted to go through the whole story again. One of the others can fill you in."

I closed my eyes and leaned against Jazz who wrapped an arm around me and held me tight. By the time we got to the airport I was dozing and once through passport control he picked me up and carried me to the plane. I wasn't sure if it was relief from fear or anger that had worn me out but I was so tired I couldn't even open my eyes when he laid me gently on the bed kissing my cheek,

"I'll be back in a few minutes Bella. You sleep."

Jasper

Bella was almost asleep as I shut the door of the bedroom and went to join the others. Peter and Garrett were trying to explain it all to Emmett but I could see he was finding it hard to believe that Carlisle and Edward had left him to take the blame.

"But I told Carlisle what had happened as soon as we got back and he told me to forget about it. That nothing would come of it. I would never deceive Rose, I've never looked at another woman since the day I first saw her."

"I don't think that's important Emmett. They just needed a fall guy and you were available."

"The Volturi were going to kill me. Are you sure Carlisle knew that?"

I nodded as I sat down beside him and patted his arm.

"I'm sorry Emmett but its the truth, all of it and we have to find a way to explain to Esme and Rose."

"They'll never believe us. I don't believe it and I heard and saw it. Anyway tell me about Bella. How did you two meet and what's this freaky gift she seems to have?"

"Alice told me about Bella but we didn't know who she really was until she overheard Carlisle talking to an associate about finding and killing her. As for her gift I don't think even she knew about it until she used it back there."

"But it sure was fun to see Aro floundering around. It was worth all the hassle just to see the expression on his face Major"

Emmett

I was so confused, how had things gone from normal to critical in so short a space of time? I couldn't wait to see Rose again and hold her in my arms after thinking I would never see her again. As for Bella, well what could I say except thanks. Would Rose want to stay at the Cullens any longer when she heard what had happened? I doubted it besides I imagined that Esme would want to go to Italy to be near Edward, she would need the support when she found out what had happened to her mate. That would leave just us and Alice. I doubted Jazz would be going back now he had a mate, would he stay with his old friends Peter and Charlotte or go off on their own and start a new life away from everything? I would miss him, Jazz and I had got on really well, he was family as far as I saw it.

"Jazz, what do you think Esme will do? Will Edward ring and tell her what's happened? Do you think I could contact Rose, just so she knows I'm OK?"

"Sure, there's a laptop on board with satellite hook up, why don't you message her."

I went over to the desk and sat down not sure of the best way to contact her but in the end I used Skype hoping that someone would pick up at the other end.

Alice

I saw a flashing on the screen of the laptop Emmett always left open on the coffee table and sat down to see who it was.

"Rose, Rose, its Emmett."

She flew over almost pushing me out of the way in her eagerness to see him.

"Em? Em where are you? Are you OK?"

"Yeah Rose, I'm fine. I'm on my way back home now honey."

"What happened? Are Edward and Carlisle with you? We've been frantic with worry."

"I'll explain everything when I see you but no, its just me with Jazz and some friends."

"Are Carlisle and Edward OK though?"

She picked up on Emmett's tone as he told her there were things he couldn't discuss except face to face.

"What's happened Em? You sound odd."

"I'll explain later Rosie. Can you pick me up in Seattle?"

"Of course. When do you land?"

I looked over to Esme who had taken her cell phone out of her pocket and I assumed she'd got a call from Carlisle so I wandered over to listen in and see her reaction, what would he tell her?

"Edward where are you? Are you OK? Is Carlisle with you?"

"Its difficult to explain over the phone, there have been a few problem and I have to stay in Volterra for now."

"Stay? Why? When are you coming home?"

"I was hoping you would join me here."

"Go to Italy? How long for? Are you in some kind of trouble? Emmett just contacted Rose to say he's on his way home, why aren't you with him?"

"I can't explain on the phone Esme, just come and pack for a long stay."

"What have you done?...or is it Carlisle? One of you has done something to upset the Volturi haven't you?"

"Its not as simple as that but I can't explain now. Let me know when your flight arrives and I'll have you met."

She sat holding the phone and looking confused then she turned to me,

"What's happened Alice and don't tell me you didn't know."

"I really think it would be better of you waited for Edward to explain."

"Alice..."

I sighed and sat beside her,

" Edward can't leave Volterra. He and Carlisle were both involved in keeping something from the Volturi and then they tried to put the blame on Emmett."

"What?"

She was horrified,

"This is to do with Edward isn't it? Carlisle would do anything to keep him safe. What did he do?"

I tried to explain as calmly as I could but Esme got more horrified and more angry with every passing minute and Rose who had come over to listen was in a similar state.

"Are you telling me that Carlisle and Edward would have stood and watched Emmett murdered by the Volturi for something they did?"

I nodded answering Rose's question and she got up eyes blazing,

"I'm packing and not to go to Italy."

She stalked off up the stairs while Esme sat stunned, not knowing what to say.

"So Emmett was only saved by this girl Bella?"

"Yes I'm afraid so Esme."

"And you heard Carlisle make some of these phone calls?"

"Yes."

"You have no doubts about it? No doubt that Edward is the girl's father?"

"No, I'm sorry Esme. I couldn't tell you earlier."

"I understand Alice. Thank you."

She got up and walked outside to sit on the steps looking up at the full moon and I saw her shoulders were shaking but there was nothing anyone could do that would comfort her. Esmes whole world had just come tumbling down around her. Carlisle who she had looked up to and loved with every fibre of her being had deceived her, and Edward who she loved as a son turned out to be a selfish, callous, stranger. I wondered what she would do, would she join him in Italy? Or stay here in Forks? I would stay at least until she made her decision but then I thought I might go visit my friend in Egypt, anything to get away from the family or what was left of it.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

Jasper

I left Emmett in the capable hands of Garrett and Peter while I took the coffee and sandwich Charlotte had made for Bella into the bedroom. She was still asleep so I put the mug and plate down on the side and climbed on the bed careful not to wake her but needing to be close. She must have sensed my presence because her arm came out to pull me to her and wound her body around mine. The only other woman I had been this close to since I left Mexico was Alice but this was nothing like being with her. It was the difference between a warm spring day and the heat of a desert noon. My breath caught in my throat and my skin crackled with static. I didn't know how long I could remain with Bella before giving in to the temptation to kiss and caress her but I knew I had to. She was young and inexperienced and I must take it slowly, I couldn't afford to frighten her off but while she slept I allowed my body to react to the closeness and I ached for her I was so hard.

Bella

I had sensed Jazz close to me and made sure he couldn't leave by anchoring him to the bed with my body. His cool arms were wrapped around me and although I had no real experience of men I knew only too well what the throbbing sensation against my thigh meant. I wanted him as much as I thought he wanted me but I was scared, he was so much older and more experienced, why would he want a naïve, scared, virgin in his bed? The thought worried me so much that my heart started to race and of course he knew I was awake. He didn't say anything just let me unwind myself and sit up then he handed me a lukewarm coffee which I took with shaking hands.

"Bella, you are wound up tighter than a spring. Is it me? Am I making you nervous? I can leave you or ask Charlotte to come and sit with you."

I grabbed his hand and saw the symbol whole once more, he followed my gaze and smiled too.

"Did you mean all the things you said in Volterra?"

"Of course. Every word."

"That we are one?"

"Yes, like the symbol I drew. See. Why? Am I wrong? Please...I need to know...if I'm wrong I need to know...it seems I may have misread the situation"

I lowered my eyes, I didn't want him to see the tears in my eyes, tears of sadness and shame for being an idiot.

Jasper

I needed to speak, to tell Bella she wasn't wrong but I could hardly believe that she did indeed feel the same way I did. As I saw the tear drops, fall marking the coverlet, my frozen heart shattered and without even thinking I lifted her head with my free hand and wiped the tears from her cheeks before kissing her very gently on the lips. Her hand dropped mine and instead threaded its way in my hair and pulled me closer making the kiss last and the hunger I felt emanating from her almost overwhelmed me. The kiss lasted so long that when we finally broke contact she was gasping for breath but her fingers stayed where they were so I couldn't move far.

"I'm not wrong am I? If I am then leave now because if you stay now, you stay for ever, with me, by my side. I can't cope with any more surprises, no more lies in my life Jazz."

I held her face between my hands and kissed her again less urgently before answering her,

"Bella, you hold my heart as I hold your face, in your hands are my future. I love you and I will never leave unless you send me away. Its a promise, I will be at your side for eternity, watching over you and protecting you, loving you with every fibre of my being."

She smiled at me,

"You know I have no experience of life, of a man. Doesn't that make any difference? How will I be able to satisfy you?"

"Bella, I'm just selfish enough to be glad about that. I want to be your first and only. I love you Bella and I want you to be my wife as well as my mate. Make it official in your world as well as mine."

Bella

I was so full of joy that I had to struggle to make my words come out,

"I have no world Jazz, I'm stuck in limbo between two worlds, belonging to neither. Where do I belong Jazz? Will I age like a human or become immortal like you?"

"You belong in my world Bella and that's all that matters. If you continue to age I will change you myself. We will be together for all eternity one way or another."

He pulled me close and held me tight nuzzling my neck and whispering his love into my ear until I relaxed against him and fell asleep once more. This time my dreams were wonderful, all of Jazz and I and for once the nightmares were banished by his love.

Jasper

It was done, we were pledged to each other and I would find out whether she would continue to age, Jane and Alec had been frozen in time but whether naturally or created by Aro I had no idea and didn't know who to ask, who might know such things? I looked at Bella's peaceful face and detected a smile to her lips and the whisper of my name on them. Was she dreaming of me? I hoped so. Trying to plan our immediate future was difficult because I couldn't clear my mind of her words of love. When my phone went off it took me a few seconds to realize what it was and answer it,

"Yes?"

"Jazz its me Alice. I thought you'd want to know that Emmett has spoken to Rose and we've told her something about Carlisle and Edward. She's devastated but I don't know what she's going to do yet. I can't see you very well either, it must be Bella's shield. What will you do now?"

"I don't know, its hard to think. Is she still in danger?"

"No, she's safe, at least for now."

"I need to find out about her future. Will she continue to age? Can I safely change her?"

"I think you need to speak to Eleazer. After all he was with the Volturi for a long time he might well know the answers."

"Thank you Alice, for everything."

"You deserve to be happy Jazz and Bella will make you happy."

I dialled Eleazer's number still holding Bella close, her warm breath against my throat and her hair cascading over my shoulder.

"Jasper? It has been a long time since we spoke last. How can I help you?"

"I need some information Eleazer, about Jane and Alec."

"Really? They are a dangerous couple. What did you want to know?"

"They were hybrid children, born of a human mother but with Aro, a vampire, their father."

"Yes."

"Did they stop ageing or were they transformed by Aro?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I have a hybrid with me and I need to know what to do."

"Is she your offspring Jasper?"

"No, Edward's."

"Edward? Now that's a shock! Then why are you so interested in her?"

"She is my mate, so you see I need to know."

"I see, then you have a decision to make Jasper. Your mate may stop ageing spontaneously, it happened with Alec and his vampire genes destroyed the human part. It was a long and agonising process."

"What about Jane?"

"Aro couldn't bear the thought of his other most gifted child out of action for so long so he transformed her himself."

"Did it go smoothly?"

"Well it took longer as her venom fought his for supremacy but it was certainly shorter than Alec's."

"How long Eleazer?"

"Ten gruelling days or so I understand."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

Rose

I drove to the airport alone, Esme was still reeling from the revelations Alice had told her, she desperately wanted to call Alice a liar but we both knew it was the truth. I couldn't stay in Forks or with the Cullens any longer, knowing what I did. How Carlisle and Edward had conspired in the death of Emmett to save their own skins, how could they? I had packed all our things and put them in Emmett's truck leaving my little sports car for Alice to dispose of or keep if she wanted. I had left behind everything that Carlisle had given us, I wanted nothing that would remind me of him from here on out. Em and I would find somewhere so we could take a few days to talk and come to a decision regarding our future then head off. Alice had begged me to stay in touch and I had promised, I would miss my sister despite her annoyingly bubbly ways sometimes. I wanted to keep contact with Jazz too, after all it was he and this mate of his who had saved my precious Emmett from death. I wondered what Bella would be like, Alice had always seemed a strange choice for Jazz but they had seemed happy enough, now I knew I had been right. Would Bella be like Alice or the complete opposite? I thought about this as I waited for their plane to land but then everything was swept from my mind as I saw Emmett a head and shoulders above most of the other passengers and I flew to him in relief.

Emmett

As we got closer to landing I felt myself becoming more and more anxious, what if Rose wasn't there? What if she too believed I was Bella's father? I knew I couldn't live without my Rosie. Peter and Garrett were making plans to stay in the area so they could watch Jaspers back while he and Bella sorted out where they were going from here. It must be very hard for her, with no friends and no family. The only people she had that she could rely on were virtual strangers but like Garrett, Peter, and Charlotte, Bella had found a way in to my heart. I really didn't want to say goodbye to her, at least until I knew she was safe and settled. When she joined us as we circled Sea-Tac she still looked very tired but much happier and she stayed as close to Jazz as she could. He too looked happier, in fact it was almost contentment I saw on his face. Bella had changed him so completely in a matter of hours, much as Rosie had changed my life the moment I set eyes on her. When I saw her waiting for me I held my arms open and then she was there safe with me again, kissing me and holding me so tightly I thought my ribs might be in imminent danger of being crushed but I didn't care.

Rose

I never wanted to let go of Emmett again but I did finally untangle myself enough to say hello to Peter and the others but really I was waiting to see this Bella. She and Jazz were the last two out and I have to say I was slightly surprised, she was pretty and slim but certainly not in the same league as Alice. Looking closer I could see she was very tired and holding on to my brother as if he were the only thing keeping her from disappearing into a black hole of despair. I let go of Emmett and walked over to her,

"Jazz, Bella. It's good to see you. Bella I have you to thank for bringing my Emmett safely home."

She smiled with an effort,

"He didn't do anything and I knew it. You are a very lucky woman Rose having a man like that."

"I could say the same for you Bella. Jazz is a very special man, a one of a kind and its wonderful to see him with a smile in his face just for a change."

She caressed his cheek,

"I know Rose, he is special indeed."

"What will you do now?"

She shrugged and looked up at him inquiringly.

"I think we'll get a hotel room for a couple of days, just until we work out where to go from here. What about you?"

"No idea, except that it wont be Forks. I never want to see Edward or Carlisle again. Peter?"

He heard his name and grinned, winking at me mischievously,

"Why? You want a few days with a real man Rose?"

I laughed and Em rolled his eyes,

"Well if she did, there's no point spending them with you now is there?"

Bella

These people were all comfortable in each others company and I wondered how I would fit in, if I could, then Charlotte took my arm.

"Come on Bella. We'll do a quick shop for some clothes while the guys get a couple of hotel rooms. You gonna join us Rose? Emmett will be still be there when we get back."

Rose smiled and kissing Emmett took my hand from Jaspers,

"We won't be long Jazz, just order some food for Bella so she doesn't collapse when we get back. You ready Bella?"

I was terrified but allowed myself to be dragged away from Jasper and into a small mall next to the airport. I had next to nothing so the two girls took me round collecting up clothes for me, only some of which I actually saw they were so fast. When I tried to object Rose just frowned,

"Bella, trust us. We're serial shoppers. You'll be fine."

"But I don't have enough money for all this."

"They are a "welcome to the family" present."

I didn't know what to say to this, part of the family? Is that what they were? I guess it made sense, a kind of extended family, there when their support was needed. It felt good to be included in the family and I hoped this family would be a real one and not an illusion like my others.

Rose

Bella didn't say very much, she seemed a little bewildered but not uncomfortable with us and I knew it must be difficult for her among strangers and more than that among vampires! Once I got the others alone I would find out exactly what had happened in Volterra and how they had managed to leave freely. We paid for the clothes, I distracting her looking at shoes so she didn't hear the price, she might have had a fit if she had but money meant little to us, we had all amassed plenty in our time as vampires. She would soon find out that friends were much more valuable than money to us. On the way back to the hotel Bella held Charlotte's hand for support while I carried the bags and as soon as we got up to the room she ran to Jazz who folded her in his arms and kissed the top of her head mouthing thanks to us.

"Right Em, I think you need to hunt and then we have a few things to discuss so come on."

He winked at Peter,

"See, she knows the right man to choose. We'll see you all later...much later".

I don't think Bella even noticed as we left, she was still too busy cuddling up to Jazz, her head on his chest and a warm smile of contentment on her face.

.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six

Jasper

Garrett left soon after with Peter and Charlotte all going to hunt leaving Bella and I alone at last. I led her to the table and disentangled her enough to sit her down,

"You should eat."

"I need to sort out all these clothes. They must have cost Charlotte and Rose a lot of money and I've no idea how I'm going to pay them back or you."

I stopped her with a kiss,

"You paid me back when you drew this."

I put my hand beside hers and she looked at them, tracing the design with a finger.

"As for the girls, they'd be really angry if they knew you were even thinking about paying them, they wanted to do that for you, they were showing you in their own way that you are accepted as part of the family, as my mate."

I felt her nerves as I used that word and I stroked her cheek,

"Bella its going to be fine, there's no pressure it's just that we see our life partners as mates rather than husbands or wives but it means the same, except more intense I guess. We have all the time in the world."

She turned and looked into my face,

"Do we? Have you any idea what will happen to me? I'm part human, will I keep ageing? Or will I stay young like you? I can't even begin to tell you how scared I am at the thought of losing you, of growing old so you no longer want me. I'm terrified of getting intimate but I long to at the same time. In short I'm what Peter would probably call a fucking mess."

Bella

I knew I was bright red with embarrassment now but I had to get it out in the open, he had to know how much I desired him but how scared that made me. I couldn't eat anything for the lump in my throat so I pushed the chair away and went to the bags Rose had left on the bed for me and tipped out the contents of the first one. It contained some toiletries and a pair of silk pyjamas so I grabbed them and headed for the bathroom door.

"I think I'll take a shower. I wont be long"

He smiled at me,

"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere"

I was glad to hear it and I shut the door sliding down the wall to sit in the tiled floor, shaking. It took me several minutes to pull myself together enough to strip and get in the shower and the thought of him just the other side of the door didn't help my mental state much. I stayed in the shower until I started to wrinkle then dried myself off studying my face in the mirror. I didn't look any different but I was. So much had happened in such a short space of time. I'd gone from being an unhappy teenager with parents who seemed uninterested to a fugitive, with no family at all and a mad man trying to kill me to keep a secret. If not for Jazz and his friends I would be dead by now and Emmett too. I took my time putting on the pyjamas, glad there was no lace or frills and over the top I put the robe hanging in a hook behind the door then taking a deep breath I opened the door and went back into the bedroom. Jazz was sitting at the table concentrating on something and I walked up behind him and gasped. He had drawn me, my face with a smile as if I were looking at him from the paper.

"Its beautiful."

"No Bella, you are beautiful, this is only a pale imitation."

He stood up and pulled me close and I could feel his cool hard body against mine. How could such coolness burn my skin where it touched? I relaxed as he stroked my still damp hair and led me to the bed.

Jasper

Bella was scared and I wanted to put her at ease so I guided her to the bed and lay her down sitting beside her and striking her cheek glad that her eyes were closed and I was in a position she couldn't see just how aroused I was by the sight of her. I noticed she hadn't washed the symbol off her hand and that made me smile,

"Why are you smiling?"

She opened her eyes and looked up at me and I felt myself falling into their trap, deeper and deeper.

"I was just looking at your hand."

"I couldn't wash it off, it means too much to me."

I lifted her hand and kissed it,

"Me too."

She took a deep breath and I waited,

"Will you join me?"

I nodded then waited as she took the robe off then lay back down so I could see every contour of her body through the thin silk. I pulled off my shoes and lay down beside her. She sighed and threw her arm across my chest then lay her head on it looking up at my face.

Bella

This was heaven, being so close to him, and then as I moved my head slightly I saw something on his jaw and touched it with my finger. It was a raised scar almost invisible in the light and as I looked more closely I saw there were more running down his neck and disappearing into the collar of his shirt. I traced each one and he stiffened as if this made him nervous. Without thinking I ran my fingers down his collar and undid a couple of buttons so I could feel further down, the scars seemed to extend even further than this.

"What happened to you Jazz?"

"I was a warrior Bella. They are battle scars."

"Really? Are they painful?"

"No, not any longer, just disfiguring"

I pondered his choice of words, to me disfiguring meant something that detracted from beauty, that ruined the look of the whole and these certainly didn't do that, not that I could see anyway. I swallowed nervously.

"Can I see?"

He didn't answer for a long time and I thought perhaps I had offended him but then he sighed,

"If you want"

As he brought his hand up to undo his shirt I put mine over the top,

"Let me"

His hand dropped to his side and he closed his eyes looking stressed as I undid the buttons slowly to reveal his naked torso. I ran my hands over his chest and belly which were cool and firm but not smooth as they should be. Instead they were covered in the same kind of scars, crescent moon shapes, some overlapping, bite marks! They must have caused him such pain when they were inflicted and I thought again of the word he had used.

"Do they have some special significance to vampires, these bites?"

"Yes, they are a warning. They spell danger, keep clear"

He sounded bitter,

"You must have fought a lot and been very good at it."

"Oh I was Bella, the best."

There was no pride in his words, only the truth and he started to button his shirt again but I stopped him,

"Please don't."

"Haven't you seen enough to sicken you yet Bella?"

I sat up shocked by his question,

"Sicken me? Why would you even think that?"

"Most people feel that way. I should get up"

I lay across him to prevent him moving,

"You stay right here Mister, we need to get a few things clear."


	47. Chapter 47

Chap 47

Jasper

Bella sounded furious and I sat her up with me, leaning against the headboard,

"I'm sorry Bella, I don't know what I did to upset you."

"Why would you think I might be put off by those scars? Do you really think my feelings for you are that superficial?"

"I didn't mean it like that its just...well...they scream danger to most vampires and I guess I just assumed..."

"Well don't. Never assume anything. I did and look where it got me! Well present situation excluded. You think that those scars would make me ill or scared? It will take a lot more than that."

"Really?"

I leaned forward and stripped my shirt off so she could see the full extent of the scarring, I knew it followed the line of my collar-bone and down my rib cage, down both arms almost to the wrist which is why I always covered my body with long-sleeved tops.

Bella

While his scars didn't scare or sicken me they did hurt, the thought of all that pain, all the battles he had to fight and win. No one should be subjected to that amount of violence and anyone who had and still kept their sanity was to be admired. I wondered if Alice had ever made any comment but I didn't know how to ask, instead I did the one thing that seemed the right thing and lowered my head to kiss each scar, feeling his cool skin against my lips, tasting him with each kiss. His sharp intake of breath showed that I had shocked him. He tried to pull my head back but I resisted,

"You don't have to do that Bella."

"I know, do you want me to stop?"

"God no"

"Then relax and enjoy it."

His hand dropped to the bed and as I continued his groans were of pleasure and I suddenly felt a great warmth fill me, I could do this, I could have a sexual relationship with Jazz, all I needed was the confidence and a little courage. When I reached the waistband of his jeans he tensed again but I wasn't quite ready for that yet so I trailed my kisses back up to his throat. I knew he was aroused but I also trusted that he wouldn't force anything on me until I was ready.

Jasper

Bella never ceased to amaze me, despite everything she had been through, the times her trust had been broken, yet she trusted me. She was right to, I would never do anything to hurt her although I ached with need. I wanted to rip her clothes off and make love to her here and now but I would wait until she was ready. She lay her head on my chest again and her hair fanned out over it, so dark against my pale skin. As she took my hand in hers once more laying it against her breast she drifted off to sleep. She really was testing my self-control and I groaned as my erection throbbed against her thigh. I needed sex but I needed to hunt too. The thirst was burning my throat with white-hot flame and as soon as the others got back I would have to leave her for a while and hunt. I didn't want to leave her but I couldn't take her with me, not while she was still human. I would need to talk to her about that soon, explain what Eleazer had told me. For now though I just held her tight, knowing I was finally home.

Peter

We stayed away as long as possible giving them time alone but I knew he would need to hunt and there was no way he would leave Bella alone and unguarded. Garrett and I went to our room leaving Charlotte to check on them first.

"So The Major and this Bella? Do you think it's the real deal?"

"Fuck yes, you saw the way they act around each other. I've never seen him so relaxed and content."

"Yeah but what is she? A hybrid, neither one thing or the other. Do you think he'll change her?"

"Of course. I would if it were Charlotte."

"Yeah but you heard the phone conversation with Eleazer. It's not going to be easy."

"When has anything ever been easy for him Garrett? He's had to fight for everything, he'll fight for Bella. She knocked me on my butt the way she stood up to the Volturi."

"And you think they'll just sit back and let her get away with it? You know them better than that, one way or another the brothers will get revenge on her if they can. That's not adding Edward in the mix. He was really pissed the way she blanked him and he could be dangerous if he has the backing of the Volturi."

"Yeah cos he's too fucking yellow to do anything without them. He makes me sick, the cowardly bastard."

Jasper

I heard a soft knock on the door and Charlotte put her head round the door. She looked at us and smiled,

"You OK Major?"

I nodded but my eyes told her another story,

"You need to hunt Major or you'll be a threat to Bella."

"No, I'd never hurt her but you're right I do need to hunt, I just can't leave her."

Bella stirred then sat up rubbing her eyes flushing as she saw Charlotte looking at us, conscious of my partial undress although I could have told her that Charlotte had seen it often enough when we were all fighting for Maria.

"Bella, would you be happy to spend a few hours with us?"

She looked at me then as she thought about Charlotte's question she touched my face,

"Oh Jasper, you need to hunt! I'm so sorry I never gave it a thought. Of course I'd be happy to spend time with you Charlotte."

She scrambled off the bed and grabbed the discarded robe,

"Just give me a few minutes to get dressed."

"Bella you look fine, come on."

She kissed me ardently before being dragged out by a grinning Charlotte.

"Don't be too long Jazz I'm missing you already."

Bella

I felt very self-conscious as Charlotte dragged me into their room but the guys were busy arguing about which movie to watch and merely raised a lazy hand in greeting.

"Come on, let's get comfy"

She pulled me down onto the couch snatching the remote from Peters waving hand and choosing a romantic comedy for us. The guys groaned in protest but within minutes were squeezed up on the couch with us. The funny thing was that I didn't feel at all threatened having Peter and Garrett so close, it was like sitting with brothers even when Garrett draped his arm over my shoulder,

"Well it's that or unscrewing it Bella"

I laughed and leaned against him wishing it was Jazz sitting here with me. Although I was watching the film I was also thinking about Jazz and our first few kisses, real kisses and every one made me feel his absence more keenly. I must have fallen asleep at some point because I woke up in bed in Jaspers arms and shafts of sunlight were striping the carpeted floor. I could have stayed in bed all day but Jasper warned me that Peter would be in any minute so I grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom wondering what was in store for the day ahead.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty Eight

Bella

When I came out dressed the whole gang were there waiting, Em and Rose too. I felt like I was walking onto a stage with all eyes on me.

"Wow, an audience, I feel like I should break into song."

"Hey Bella, we're all interested in the girl who captured The Majors heart. You have any idea what you want to do next only we've had a few ideas of our own."

"Really? I can't wait to hear those but first I'd like something to eat, I'm starving."

Peter laughed,

"Yeah well, a night of passion will do that to you."

I blushed and that made him grin even wider but I decide to ignore that, if I said anything he would only try to trip me up again. Jasper took my arm,

"Come on Bella, breakfast is served."

I sat at the table and started on my scrambled eggs and toast waiting, then Rose spoke,

"So now what? Where will you go Jazz?"

I was interested in the answer to that question because it would be where I went too.

Jasper

I saw Bella look at me waiting for the answer,

"I don't know Rose but somewhere far away from Forks, I don't trust Edward or Aro for that matter. They'll be busy trying to think of a way to get Bella in the Volturi."

"Or in Edward's case as far from you as he can."

I nodded, Garrett was right about that too, a far as Edward was concerned Bella was his property and he wanted her back.

"Look, I need to keep Bella safe at least until she's been transformed and I'm not sure I can do it alone"

I told them what Eleazer had said and saw their concern while Bella just continued eating, her face giving nothing away although I could feel her anxiety growing.

"I need help because I wont see Bella do this alone and I'm the only one who can help her."

Peter looked at Charlotte then shrugged,

"Hell we had no plans so we can stick around, besides Bella better get used to her new brother and sister."

Bella looked up at this surprised although I wasn't, I had already seen my brother accept Bella as part of the family.

Rose

I looked at Emmett to see if he agreed with me and he winked so I went over to Bella and knelt down by her side,

"I know you have no reason to trust any of the Cullens after what's happened to you but if you could see a way to think of us as family we'd like to hang around too, just to make sure you are safe."

Bella took my hand and smiled,

"Its crazy but I went from family to no family and back again like I was on a see-saw but this feels like a real family and I'd love for all of us to stay together. What about you Garrett? Are you going to bail on me?"

Garrett scratched his chin then grinned at Peter,

"Well if the idiot is staying I guess I'd better. You'll need someone to keep him under control Bella."

So it was decided, we would all stick together as a family to keep Bella safe while she was transformed and I hoped maybe after as well. I owed her everything for bringing Em back safely to my arms and this would be just a partial payment for that, besides which I liked her, she had guts and she made Jazz happy. For that reason alone I would have stayed.

"I'd better speak to Alice and find out what's happening with Esme."

Jazz nodded and I took out my cell phone but it went to voice mail,

"Maybe it's not convenient to talk at the moment or maybe they've already left for Italy."

Alice

I felt my phone vibrate but I didn't want to speak to Rose while Esme was close enough to hear the conversation. I waited until she was busy outside with the storage guys then ran into the woods before ringing my sister back,

"Rose, sorry about that but I can talk now. Esme is packing up the house ready to fly to Volterra tomorrow to be with Edward."

"Has she heard any more from him?"

"Yes, he's tried to put a spin on things without saying too much. I think he was annoyed that you got in first. Esme is finding it really difficult to believe that Carlisle was responsible for any deaths, I think she feels Edward is lying to protect himself.

"Are you going with her?"

"No, I couldn't go to Volterra, I might never get back again, you know how much Aro wants me and I've already seen that if I do go he'll use Chelsea's gift to keep me there. You and Emmett are staying with Bella and Jazz?"

"Yes. At least until he's changed her. Does it work out OK Alice?"

"I can't answer that Rose, I can't see Bella except as a mist until and certainly not her future, Jaspers either now they are getting so close."

"What about ours?"

"While you are with Bella I can't see you or Em either, her shield is really powerful but I think its going to need to be if she plans on staying safe and free of Aro and Edward because I don't think for one minute that are ready to give up and Bella's given Aro a bloody nose which he wont forget any time soon. Tell Jazz he needs to be alert, if I hear anything I'll contact you."

"Why don't you join us Alice?"

"I'd like to but if I get close to Bella I wont be able to see anything and I think for now you need a keen pair of eyes."

"Where will you go then?"

"I think I might pay Eleazer and Carmen a visit, see if I can get anything else out of him about Bella or the hybrid children."

I didn't tell her what else I'd seen in Volterra, if they knew Aro had lied about Carlisle I dreaded to think what they might do. Italy was still a dangerous place for Bella.

Bella

I was somewhat overwhelmed by the support I was receiving from everyone and I waited quietly as they discussed the best place to hide out while I was changed. For some reason they wanted to avoid anywhere north, in fact the further south the better but I couldn't make out why at first.

"Lets try to use the sun to our advantage for a change. If we're far enough out we won't risk exposure and we can see what's coming. Bella will only need supplies for a day or so, until she's ready and I'm sure we can find enough to live on, if no more than two of us are away at a time hunting there shouldn't be a problem."

"Now I'm glad you said that Garrett because I flatly refuse to live on fucking scorpions and lizards. The only problem I see is that if we're too far out then hunting will take two of us away for too long at a time. Any remote towns are gonna notice if half the fucking population turns up missing."

"I know Peter but we need the advantage the sun will give us in spotting problems headed our way. If you two and Garrett hunt well before we leave, maybe you wont need to go again."

"Major it may have slipped your mind but not ten minutes ago you were telling us how Eleazer gave a ten or more days window for Bella to change. Now I don't know about you but after about four my tank will be on just about empty."

"OK then, you and Charlotte stay as close as you can without making your hunting cause a stir then Garrett and Rose can swap out with you, Emmett how long can you go?"

"I guess a week, maybe just a bit longer."

"If everything is quiet you can go fetch Peter and Charlotte and then hunt while they come straight here, then Garrett and Rose can go. That way there are always at least two with us."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine

Bella

I wanted to know more about the hunting and the sun but I didn't want to appear stupid so I would wait until I could talk to Jazz alone. Rose and Charlotte went on-line to find somewhere remote enough while Peter and Garrett went out looking for a suitable vehicle.

"Emmett, we need camping equipment, we aren't gonna find a cabin for shelter not in the desert. See if you can rustle up a tent and sleeping bag, all the bits to make it easy for Bella."

Emmett grinned over at me,

"Any preference on colour for your bedding?"

I pretended to think about this,

"No, surprise me."

"Will do Bells. See you later."

Jasper took my arm and led me out onto the balcony so we had an illusion of privacy, it was early but already the storm clouds were gathering and I shivered slightly in the cold breeze.

"Here."

He put his arm around me pulling me close to his body, shielding me from the wind.

"You have some questions."

"Yes a lot I'm afraid. You are going to be the one to change me aren't you?"

"Of course, I would never let anyone else get so close, so intimate with you."

"And you're going to help me, I understand that but I don't understand how."

He told me how not only did he feel the pain of others but could also experience it for them.

"You're going to take my pain?"

"As much as I can yes, that's why we need to stay together as a party. I won't be in any state to protect you myself."

"I don't want you to be in pain Jazz."

"Its non negotiable Bella, the only way I could bear to do it. Next question."

I knew he wouldn't discuss that topic further so I went on.

"Why is it necessary to be close enough to a town?"

"Peter, Char, and Garrett are human hunters although they prefer to choose what they call the deserving scum of humanity."

"Oh I see but you, Rose and Emmett?"

"We hunt animals. Live on their blood."

"Can I choose to do the same?"

"Yes and I'll help you."

"Why the sun? How will it help you spot trouble?"

"The sun will mark anyone the Volturi send, vampires anyway."

"How?"

"When we get there you'll soon see Bella. Now its my turn to ask the questions."

Jasper

I had assumed after her words of last night that she was ready to be changed although I hadn't told her the exact problems that Eleazer had explained to me and I wondered if hearing them she had changed her mind.

"Are you happy for me to change you?"

"Of course"

She stretched up on tip toe and kissed me and I lost my train of thought for a few seconds.

"I didn't ask you about asking the others to help me but I hope I did right. I did it for your safety."

She just smiled,

"There's something else I need to ask you Bella and I know now probably isn't the right time but its being forced on me by circumstances."

She looked at me puzzled then blushed as I went down on one knee,

"Bella will you marry me because I couldn't bear to lose you, I love you so much."

She swallowed and I saw tears in her eyes once more as she nodded,

"Yes Jazz, I'd be proud to be your wife and I guess now is as good a time as any but a ceremony might be a little awkward at such short notice."

"You let me worry about that. I was hoping you'd agree because I already bought this."

I took a small box out of my pocket and opened it showing Bella the heart-shaped diamond ring inside. She gasped in delight and I took it out slipping it onto her finger and kissing it in place.

"Please don't think I was being presumptuous I was just keeping my fingers crossed."

"Well I guess I can finally wash this symbol off my hand now I have something more permanent."

We kissed as the others, unable to pretend they hadn't heard, came running out to congratulate us.

Rose

I was so pleased for Jazz when I heard Bella's words, they were so well suited and as I congratulated them my phone buzzed again with a question from Alice, she thought she had seen something but she wasn't sure so I text her with the news and she sent congratulations back to the happy couple. When Emmett got back he couldn't stop smiling, so happy for Jazz but Peter seemed a little less happy,

"Fuck me Major you could have waited for us to get back. Typical, I miss all the good bits, I only get to see the shit."

As he said it he was kissing Bella in congratulations but when it went on a few seconds longer than strictly necessary he found himself hauled away by the collar and out onto the balcony where Jasper dangled him over the edge, head first.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"Apologise to the lady."

"What for? I was only congratulating her."

"Peter if you'd taken any longer she'd have needed oxygen."

"Can I help it if I have that effect on women. Didn't you see me struggling to get free of her, she just wouldn't let me go"

Jazz let one hand slip so Peter was dangling by one ankle but then Bella came to his rescue.

"Put him down Jazz, he'd make a terrible mess on the side-walk."

Jazz looked at her and nodded then lifted Peter back over the balcony rail,

"Be thankful Bella didn't say drop him."

Then he dropped Peter on his head and walked back into the room.

Bella

I couldn't believe how quickly Jazz had moved and I was shocked when I saw him dangle Peter over the edge of the balcony. He looked annoyed and I realized he was jealous so I decided I'd better intervene although I didn't think Jazz would really drop him. When he pulled him back I heaved a sigh of relief but then when Jazz dropped him on the concrete balcony floor I winced but Char came out and stood looking down at him hands on her hips,

"You never learn do you Peter? Why can't you just behave yourself for a change?"

Peter sat up rubbing his forehead,

"I didn't do anything. Bella tell her, it was all your fault grabbing me like that"

Charlotte looked at me rolling her eyes,

"You'll get used to him eventually Bella but I apologise now for all his future misdeeds."

I nodded and held out my hand to help Peter up,

"Thank you Bella. You can see how misunderstood and bullied I am. I need a friend like you to stick up for me. Anyway let's have a look at this ring"

He lifted my hand to peer at my finger turning it from side to side then nodded,

"You'd never know it was glass would you?"

He moved so fast he was a blur straight over the balcony as Jazz appeared again only to look over the railings,

"You may have got away this time Peter but you'll be back and when you do...Come on Bella let's go."

Peter's laughter carried on the wind as we went back inside and Jazz closed the French doors.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

Bella

We left at daybreak the next morning in the SUV Peter and Garrett had bought with its darkly tinted windows. The camping gear was packed in the trunk and Peter and Emmett tossed for driving privileges, Emmett winning so Peter rode shotgun while Charlotte sat up front with them to keep order while Rose and Garrett joined Jazz and I in the back. I hadn't slept much because I was so happy to be engaged I hadn't got to bed at all, instead dozing in Jaspers arms on the couch while the others were arguing about the best route to Death Valley. Well I guess if you're going somewhere sunny that's as good a place as any! The heat wouldn't bother any of them but I knew I would struggle, hopefully not for too long though. I heard an Inn mentioned so I'd get a chance to sleep for at least one night in a real bed before my torment began. Although none of the others needed comfort breaks they were more than happy to stop for me, disappearing on mysterious errands while Jazz accompanied me to a café for a meal. The trunk of the SUV seemed to be filling up too and although I questioned Charlotte all she did was to smile and pretend she had no idea what was going on and I was sure I'd find out soon enough. The trip was fun in itself with Peter and Emmett taking turns as tour guides, I'd never laughed so much in my life, they made a joke of everything. We didn't stop but drove straight through so I slept on Jaspers lap and used the showers at some of the truck stops we used.

Jasper

Rose had made the reservation and the arrangements at the Inn at Furnace Creek so when we pulled up there just as dusk was falling the scene was spectacular and I heard Bella gasp.

"It's so beautiful."

Charlotte and Rose dragged her from the back of the SUV and bundled her into the Inn and booked us all in while we grabbed what we needed from the trunk and carried it up, Garrett staying behind to make sure everything was ready for us. I dropped Bella's surprise outside her door for the girls to retrieve while I went to shower and change in the guys room. I just hoped Bella would be happy with the arrangements we had made for her.

"Chill Major it's all under control, you've got an hour."

"I am chilled Peter."

"Really? You don't look it."

"Peter, any more from you and I'm gonna ask Emmett to sit on you until it's all over."

"Oh...touchy...see I told you to chill"

He slipped out before I could grab him but I promised myself I would get my own back sooner or later.

Bella

I wanted to go out and explore but Charlotte suggested I looked dusty so I took a shower first and when I came out I found them waiting with a dress I'd never seen before. It was knee-length and cream with pearl buttons running up the front.

"Why are you holding that? I can hardly go for a walk dressed like a catwalk model."

"Jazz wants to take you for a meal this evening and the restaurant here is very up market so stop moaning and get dressed."

I felt uncomfortable and awkward although the girls continued to praise me as they magicked up a pair of low heeled cream pumps and Rose insisted on making me up.

"The meal had better be something very special after all this" I warned.

They looked at each other, grinned, and almost pulled me out of the room and down the stairs but as soon as we got to the bottom I knew something was up because Jazz was nowhere to be seen.

"If he's taking me to dinner where is he?"

"Probably checking the reservation, come on."

Jasper

I stood waiting for Bella, more nervous than I had ever been and only Garrett's quiet presence kept me from panicking. As the door opened I saw Bella and watched as she finally understood what was going on. The small room was decorated with fresh flowers and she saw me standing here as Emmett held out his arm to her,

"May I escort you?"

She swallowed nervously and took his arm as Peter started playing some soft background music on the piano in the corner. As they walked towards us she smiled brightly and when Emmett handed her to me her eyes filled with tears of joy. I could feel her excitement and happiness spilling over and warming me too as it mixed with my own. I hardly heard the ministers words and Garrett had to nudge me to speak my vows but I heard so clearly Bella's vows to me and a sense of relief and satisfaction filled me. Bella was mine for eternity, my partner, my wife, and no one would ever be able to part us.

Bella

After the ceremony everyone came to congratulate us and apologise for springing the surprise on me but I was too emotional to say very much, I just held Jaspers hand tightly as my stomach rolled over and over with the nerves that were now beginning to fade away.

"Are you happy Mrs Whitlock?"

I thought about that, Mrs Whitlock.

"You know Jasper that's the first name that is truly mine. I had no real surname before, I wondered was I Harris or Swan or even Cullen...but I guess that wasn't Edwards real name either was it?"

"No, he was born Edward Mason."

"See what I mean? Whitlock is really mine and no one can take it away from me."

"Well Mrs Whitlock, allow me to escort you to dinner."

Jasper walked with me into the restaurant while the others made their apologies and melted away to arrange their own meals. I was surprised when Jasper ordered a bottle of wine and two meals,

"You don't have to do this, I can eat alone"

He shook his head,

"It won't kill me and its our first and probably last meal together while you are still human."

The food was excellent and I helped Jazz out by eating some of his too while he spent most of his time appearing to eat while moving the food around but he did drink a glass of wine toasting,

"My beautiful bride".

The couple at the next table who had sat down shortly after us offered to take some photographs which they promised to leave them at reception for us on a memory stick. The wife exclaimed,

"It's so nice to see a young couple actually getting married. I thought it was old-fashioned these days."

"I'm an old-fashioned guy ma'am"

Jaspers words were far truer than she would ever know!

Jasper

After dinner we walked up the stairs to our room and I lifted Bella up to carry her over the threshold as she lay her head on my shoulder.

"Jazz, I've never been so happy in my whole life. Thank you for this but also for finding me and saving me from Carlisle and Edward. I'd be dead if not for you and the others. I owe you all a big debt of gratitude that I can never repay."

"Oh I wouldn't say that Bella."

I froze, Bella still in my arms, as I recognised the voice from the bedroom of our suite and felt her shudder in revulsion.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty One

Bella

We were at a distinct disadvantage but as I went to include Jazz in my shield I realized he already was, it seemed he was protected like me at all times now. He set me down gently as two figures stepped up behind us, two grey cloaked figures, Volturi! Edward flipped the switch and stood smiling,

"Well, the happy couple, how sweet, but I don't remember you asking my permission to marry my daughter Jasper."

"I'm not your daughter and I never will be. How did you get away from Volterra?"

He laughed,

"Bella, you don't have the faintest idea of how things work in my world. I have something the Volturi want and in return for it I get certain privileges. Collecting my daughter before she is defiled by an animal is just one of them and I did check, he hasn't and he never will. Come to me"

"Never, I'd rather die"

"Now it's fortunate that you should bring up the subject of death because you see I thought you might be a little difficult about this so I decide to make certain arrangements, a little incentive you could say. It's very simple, you come back to Volterra with me or your friends die, one by one, until you do."

I looked at Jazz,

"Do you think he's lying?"

He shook his head,

"I doubt it. He knew he would never get you back any other way and he's too cowardly to fight me for you."

"Fighting isn't my scene Jasper you know that, besides when one has brains and powerful friends fighting isn't necessary. So Bella, your move I believe."

Jasper

I knew he wasn't lying about the others although how he'd managed it I didn't know. Still if he had the Volturi with him that meant Alec, Jane, and Felix, a toxic mixture!

"What do you want Edward?"

"I'm talking to my daughter Jasper so just shut up. Bella I want you over here now or I swear I'll start killing your friends."

Bella looked at me with tears in her eyes,

"I love you Jazz but I can't let him kill the others. Remember me, I'll find a way back to you I promise."

I held her hand tightly but she just kissed my cheek and slipping her hand from mine walked over to stand by Edward. He tried to put an arm around her but she move away a look of distaste on her face.

"I know this is difficult for you Bella but you will thank me for keeping you free from his clutches. I'll arrange to get the marriage annulled for you, after all it was never consummated."

Edward took her by the arm and pulled her past me and out the door leaving the two Volturi guard to keep me where I was as a helicopter landed outside and I knew Bella was being flown away from me and to Volterra.

A few minutes later they too slipped away leaving me alone with only Bella's scent and an empty feeling in my chest. Unable to hold my anger and frustration in for long I jumped out the window and ran to the SUV driving away at speed until I was miles from any humans when I stopped and getting out screamed in frustration and anger, putting my fist through the hood of the vehicle before sinking to my knees, my head touching the sand. I fought for control and took out my phone checking for messages or warnings, had none of them managed a warning before being captured? I found one from Emmett that must have come in while Bella and I were in the restaurant,

"Jazz Volturi here. Get out."

Then as I put it away another message came in, from Garrett,

"Major where are you? Escaped from guard."

I was relieved that at least one of our friends had got away and rang him,

"Where are you Garrett?"

"No idea it's just sand as far as I can see. The Volturi must be stretched thin because there were only two of the foot soldiers left for me and I ripped the idiots to pieces. I guess the best went to get Peter and Charlotte. Hows Bella?"

"Gone. Edward was waiting for us, he threatened to kill all of you if she didn't go back with him."

"Shit. They got everyone else?"

"Emmett got a warning out but nothing since, I doubt Edward took the others, he either had them killed or let them go once he'd got Bella."

"Let them go? Wishful thinking Major. Would you leave Peter alive to track you down? Especially if you were Volturi."

"I guess I was just hoping Garrett. Find your way back to the hotel I'll pick you up there."

"We going to Italy?"

I didn't even bother to answer that question and he hadn't expected me to.

Bella

I threw Edwards grip off my arm and got into the helicopter my mind buzzing, he may think he'd won but it would prove a pyrrhic victory. I would get free, save our friends and find Jazz after I killed Edward and anyone who had helped him with this little enterprise. No one would keep me from my husband. As the helicopter landed at the airport Edward tried to grab my arm again but this time my shield kept him at bay.

"Keep your hands to yourself Edward."

"Bella, you really don't want to upset me. It would go hard for your friends."

I ignored him climbing out and following the two guard members who had travelled with us. He caught us up and tried talking to me again,

"Bella, if you want to keep your friends alive I suggest you try being a little more friendly. Don't forget they are still very vulnerable."

"Really? You may force me to go back to Volterra with you but that's it Edward. Don't expect more because you're going to be very disappointed."

"Bella, you shouldn't be so rude to your father."

I didn't even bother to reply to that but something did occur to me,

"If you want me to get in that plane you prove to me that our friends are still safe."

"Don't you trust me?"

Again I didn't bother to reply but just folded my arms and looked at him.

He scowled and took out his phone ringing a number then handing it to me. I took it wiping it against my dress before putting it to my mouth,

"Bella? Are you OK?"

I heaved a sigh of relief to hear Roses voice,

"Are you OK? And Em?"

"Yes we're fine, just being held in a truck. What about Jazz and the others?"

"I'm going to speak to them next then, and only then, will I go with Edward to Volterra."

"Edward! Damn. What about Jazz?"

"I don't know. He was OK when I left. What about Garrett?"

"He ran, I think he got away."

I closed my eyes in a small prayer of thanks for that. With Garrett free to help Jazz, he wouldn't be alone for long.

"I'm sorry Rose, sorry I put you and Em in danger."

"Don't be silly Bella, it's not your fault."

"I'll get you free, just hang on."

"We will, you too Bella. Take care"


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty Two

Bella

I didn't speak during the long flight to Italy although Edward tried his utmost to get me to. The guard he had with him I hadn't seen last time I was in Volterra and they held no interest although I saw one of them smirk when I just looked out of the window when Edward addressed me, perhaps he was no more popular in Volterra. As the jet came in to land Edward tried again.

"I've asked Esme to prepare a guest room for you, well I didn't exactly tell her it was for you, just a surprise visitor but I'm sure she'll be overjoyed when she sees you. There is just one thing though Bella. I'd like you to take off that ring, in fact both of them."

That got my attention and I looked at him as if he were an idiot.

"Go to hell Edward."

I clenched my fist and held it with the other one.

"I'm going to have to insist."

"Really? You want to try your luck with my shield?"

"No, you're going to give the rings to me of your own free will unless you want me to make another phone call."

"You'd kill someone to get them? You really are one sick puppy Edward Cullen."

"Never the less Bella."

He held out his hand so I took the rings off but held them tightly in my hand waiting for his next move.

"Bella."

"No."

He got his phone out but I held firm calling his bluff. He scowled but put the phone away.

"I don't want to see them again. You can throw them in the trash or give them away but I don't want them on your finger again."

I didn't answer and he thought he'd won but again it was a victory he was going to regret before long. A car was waiting at Pisa airport and I got in without speaking and scooted to the far side of the seat as he joined me.

"Stop acting so childishly Bella. As my daughter you should be more respectful."

"Oh why? What did you ever do for me except screw my mother and now screw me?"

His face twisted in anger and he brought his hand up but I just smiled,

"I don't think so daddy."

My voice dripped sarcasm and I could see he was itching to slap me but we both knew he would never finish the move, I wouldn't allow it.

"So what do you intend doing with me?"

"You'll learn to love Volterra, find a suitable husband and join the guard."

"In your imaginary world may be but not in mine. You can't hold our friends indefinitely, Aro wont allow his best guard to be tied up on baby sitting duties and as soon as they arrive back I'll know my friends are either free or dead. What threat will be left to you then Edward? As long as I'm here you'll have to watch your back because you give me the tiniest opportunity to kill you and I'll take it, I wonder if Caius and Marcus know what you've done."

"Oh and what's that? Brought my daughter home as I should have when you were born, why should that bother them?"

"Oh no not that. I was thinking more of you declaring war on The Major. One day soon he'll come to claim me back if I don't get out before hand and when he does he won't be alone."

"Do you really think he's crazy enough to come here and fight?"

"There's no question about if, it's just a case of when, so be very careful Edward, very vigilant or you wont see your death approach."

He went silent at that and we pulled up at a side entrance to the citadel.

"Sneaking me in are you?"

He didn't answer, just motioned me to enter the building which I did slowly looking around carefully.

"What's the matter now?"

"Just getting the lie of the land Edward."

We walked along several stone corridors devoid of life and then up a flight of stairs before he pushed open another door and gestured for me to enter. It was a beautifully appointed room with heavy velvet curtains and a thick luxurious carpet. There was a table and chairs by a large window and two doors leading off.

"A bedroom and a bathroom, your own. There are clothes for you and everything to make your stay comfortable."

"You shouldn't have bothered Edward I won't be here long."

He smiled,

"We'll see Bella."

Then he went out shutting and locking the door behind him. I explored my prison and it was certainly a gilded cage in every sense of the word with expensive bedding, my own kitchenette, thick fluffy towels, and very expensive toiletries. I took a quick shower ramming one of the chairs under the door knob just to give me warning of anyone trying to get in.

When I was dressed again I looked round the room more closely. There was a huge bookcase filled with books, a lot of them first editions of the classics and after looking at them, a lot of titles I'd had in my bedroom with the Harrises, I knew Edward had put them there. My first reaction was to burn them in the huge fireplace but I couldn't bring myself to burn a book so instead I piled them up on the balcony off my sitting room. I had just finished when I heard a tap on my door which I ignored then I heard a female voice,

"Can I come in?"

"If you have a key be my guest."

I heard a key turn then the door opened, I'd remembered to move the chair when I came out of the shower, and a woman came in smiling uncertainly.

"Hello, my name is Esme Cullen. It's very nice to meet you Bella."

It's a pity I can't say the same."

She looked taken aback,

"Oh, is something wrong?"

"Wrong? Why should there be anything wrong? I love being torn from my husband at gun point and flown around the world to be locked in a strange room."

"Gun point? I think you're being a little melodramatic Bella. Edward is far too gentle to do anything like that. I have persuaded Edward that wasn't necessary to lock you in and I'm sure you'd like a tour of the place. I can show you where the library is, the small cinema, we could even go for a walk in the courtyard if you like."

"That's very nice of you but all I want is to go home to my husband."

"Oh, Edward said you might say that but really Bella Jasper Hale isn't safe. You'll thank Edward for saving you once you realize that. Shall we go?"

"No thank you. I prefer to stay here. If I see Edward I might just get the urge to stab him or throw him off a balcony."

"Really Bella that attitude wont get you far here, threats don't mean very much. I'd rather not be here myself after what I learned, what my husband did but I was looking forward to our being friends, we both have to make the most of things."

"No we don't. I don't and I'd rather you went now. I'm not enjoying this conversation and I may be a prisoner but at least I can choose who to have in my cell."

"This isn't a cell Bella, don't be so silly. Come on"

She reached over to take my arm and I shook my head,

"I don't think so. Didn't Edward tell you about me?"

"He told me he is your father which makes me a kind of step grandmother, family in any case. I'd like us to be friends. Its been rather lonely for me here with no female companions but I've got used to it now."

"Well good for you Esme. Now if you'll excuse me... unless you can take me to a telephone that is."

She shook her head,

"I'm afraid not. Edward doesn't want you to contact your old friends, they are a bad influence."

"Sorry? My husband is a bad influence? How would you feel being kept from your husband? But of course I forgot he's dead. Didn't they tell you I was the one who insisted on that?"

"Edward did explain that you were influenced by your "friends" into making a very rash demand but of course Aro saw it for what it really was and kept Carlisle safe. I was distraught by what they said he'd done, my husband isn't a violent man Bella but he was misguided in his dealings with you. And of course Jasper isn't really your husband now is he? Edward will find you a much more suitable match here in Volterra. I think later he's hoping to introduce you to the other hybrid children."

I was so angry I couldn't speak to this stupid blind woman. Aro had lied and kept Carlisle alive, he'd even allowed Edward to leave Italy after all his promises. Aro Volturi was a man living on borrowed time so he joined Edward and his sire on my list of those who were going to die.

"He needn't bother, I have nothing to say to any of you for now."

I turned my back on the woman and stayed like that until she left, locking the door behind her. That was a bizarre conversation, what was going on in that woman's head? How could she accept her husband and make excuses for him? A man who had arranged the death of so many? She might join the list herself if she didn't wake up and smell the rot.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty Three

Edward

I had known Bella would be awkward but I hadn't expected her to rebuff Esme so completely, usually Esme could find a way into anyone's heart. When I asked her to try again she agreed but,

"I don't think it will make any difference Edward. She is very angry and upset and while I understand you are unhappy about her choosing Jasper as a mate I really don't think there's much you can do about it, these things just happen some times."

"My daughter is not getting tied up with that animal."

"Edward, let's not go over the top, she's an adult, you can't stop her doing what she wants, not really."

"You don't think so? We'll see, as long as she thinks I have power over her friends she'll do as I tell her."

"And do you? Have power over her friends?"

"For now."

Carlisle came in at this point and he looked furious,

"Edward what have you done?"

I shrugged,

"Only what was necessary."

"Necessary? You know Aro is fuming about you leaving Volterra and taking the guard with you."

"I brought Bella back where she belongs."

"No Edward, you've brought the Major down on the Volturi and when Caius and Marcus find out which will be any moment now you are going to find yourself in more trouble than even I can get you out of. Where is she?"

"Safe."

"Edward you have to let her go now and hope it's enough to satisfy Jasper because if not the Volturi will in all probability hand you over to him."

"Rubbish, I'm too valuable to them."

"You think so? I wouldn't bet on it. What made you think it was acceptable to snatch Jaspers mate away from him?"

"She's my daughter. I have rights."

"You have no rights, you didn't even know she existed for years and she's legally an adult. Now I suggest you free her and take her to the nearest telephone so she can speak to him. That way you might just avoid a war."

"I still hold their friends."

"No you don't. Jane rang Aro to tell him what was going on the minute she realized the orders you handed out hadn't come from the brothers. They are all on their way back to Italy."

"They let them go? Just like that without even contacting me?"

"Where is Bella?"

I shook my head trying desperately to think of a way to keep Bella away from the animal that was my foster-brother.

Carlisle

I could see Edward wasn't going to listen to me but Esme motioned me over,

"I'll take you to her but I don't understand why she isn't happy to stay here. I admit I was unhappy when I first got to Volterra but it grows on you quickly."

I followed her out not wanting to admit that her contentment was artificial, a result of Corin's power. It had been the only way to keep her here with me, especially once she found out what I had done and if she ever broke free I had no doubt she would leave me, she had been that disgusted with my actions and looking back on them now she was absolutely right. I couldn't work out what had led me to such terrible actions. I had loved Edward as a son and I tried to keep him safe while my curiosity over his hybrid off spring powered the rest. I had ordered the death of humans, and not just one or just the guilty, most of them had been innocent of any wrongdoing. I owed a huge debt to Bella and the human world and freeing Bella was just the beginning. I knew there was little I could do to keep Edward safe from the consequences of his latest actions and I was too dispirited to even try. Aro was fuming and had contacted the others as I left so they would be coming for my son very soon and he could expect little mercy.

Bella

I heard footsteps outside and a key in the lock so I waited ready to throw something if it was Edward but Esme came in and with her was another man a man I recognised only too well,

"Bella, you are free to go."

"Why should I believe you Carlisle? After all you are a dead man"

"I don't think you would have been happy if Aro really had killed me Bella."

"You think so Carlisle? Then you don't know me at all. Your actions sicken me, you caused the murder of so many innocent people and I feel responsible. The man who ordered all the killing? And you expect me to believe you are just letting me go like that? I may be a human but I'm far from stupid."

"Edward brought you here without the permission or sanction of the Volturi and they want you to go back to Jasper and try to avoid a war."

"I see...they're scared of my husband aren't they? Frightened he might turn up here with an army and rip the walls down to rescue me."

"If Jasper comes here there is a very good chance that he might be killed."

"You think so? Aro doesn't though does he?"

Carlisle stepped aside,

"I'll lead you out of the building if you like but you should leave now."

I walked over to the door and peered out before pushing him aside and starting down the corridor but before I'd taken more than a few steps Edward appeared up ahead his face distorted with rage,

"Get back in your room Bella right now."

"And if I don't?"

He rushed towards me grabbing my arm and throwing me back but his aim was out and instead of flying through the doorway I hit my back against the frame with a terrible sickening crack and slumped to the floor an agonising pain in my spine.

Carlisle

I pushed Edward away and went to kneel at Bella's side,

"Bella, where does it hurt? Can you move your legs?"

She looked dazed and in pain but she didn't answer me, instead she concentrated on Edward and suddenly I saw him grimace and move slowly back against the wall as if held there by an invisible force.

"Bella? Please, can you move your legs?"

Still she didn't look at me or speak but kept her eyes on Edward,

"You are a dead man Edward Cullen."

We heard more footsteps and the three brothers appeared flanked by some of the guard including Felix who went straight to Edward but was unable to touch him.

"He stays there until Jasper gets here."

All eyes turned to Bella who still lay slumped on the floor in the doorway.

"What is going on here Carlisle?"

I looked down at her,

"I think Bella has decided she's had enough of Edward."

Aro

When I heard from Jane I immediately informed my brothers of Edwards actions, I didn't want them thinking I had any part in it. Caius wanted to have Edward killed straight away but as I pointed out, having him alive to hand over to The Major might avert a war although I had my doubts that he would settle for that. Having your mate snatched from you was the most heinous crime in our world and carried dire consequences for anyone involved in any way. Calling the guard back to Italy would leave The Majors friends free to join with him in any action he decided on but it also showed, or at least I hoped he saw it as such, that we were not sanctioning Edwards actions in any way.

"Bella, will you allow Felix to remove Edward to a place of incarceration?"

She looked up at me with difficulty, she was obviously badly injured,

"Yes"

Edward slumped to the floor only to be picked up by his throat and carried off by Felix to one of the old dungeon rooms which were rarely used these days but would keep him secure.

"Carlisle, I am making you responsible for Bella's care while we contact her mate."

Carlisle nodded,

"We need to move her very carefully, I think she might have spinal injuries."

I nodded and two of the guard after hearing his instructions ripped the door from its hinges and slid her carefully onto it, carrying her back into the room and through to the bed.

"Come brothers, we have our work cut out to prevent The Major coming in and destroying us all."

"You think he could Aro?"

Caius laughed bitterly,

"Marcus, the only question is how long will it be before he gets here and will he crush us before or after he deals with Edward."


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty Four

Jasper

As Garrett and I met up the calls started coming in from the others, they had all been freed by their Volturi guards and were on their way back. We arranged to meet up at the airport, there was no way Bella was going to be in Edwards hands any longer than absolutely necessary but it seemed he had acted alone or at least without the agreement of the brothers, it was the only possible explanation for the guard being called off. I arrived first and was about to block book the next flight for Italy when my phone rang again,

"Alice tells me you need a lift to Italy. There's a plane taking off in half an hour and all the seats in business class are booked for you and your friends."

"Thank you Darius. Did she say anything else?"

"Only that it was Edwards idea alone and the brothers are just about shitting themselves right now."

"They should be. He was allowed to use the guard."

"I don't think the guard realized he was acting alone until after the snatches had taken place and they are scrambling to help you as much as possible. Alice said she thought they had freed Bella but she can't tell for sure. I wasn't sure what you were going to do so I took the liberty of speaking to a few friends in Italy, they'll be waiting for you when you land and don't worry, I'll be making sure there are no hold ups with your plane, it has priority over everything else."

Peter, Charlotte, and Garrett appeared at the same time and Rose and Emmett were only a few minutes behind them, all having been contacted and given the flight details. We were ushered through to the plane which took off on time and as we flew we got together to work out what we were going to do.

"These friends of Darius, you think they'll be prepared to fight the Volturi?"

"It's not the Volturi we're fighting Emmett. I don't think they knew what was happening until it was too late."

"You think they'll hand over Eddie the prick without a fight?"

"I don't know Peter, but he's mine."

"Sure thing, but if they don't want him to come out and play what do we do?"

"I want Bella first and if I have to I'll rip the place apart stone by stone to find her."

"You think that's fucking news to us? What about him?"

"I want him torn limb from limb and burned Peter."

"Good. That's about all he's good for, firewood."

Peter looked over at Emmett,

"You got a problem with anything so far?"

Emmett looked very sober, an unusual expression for his face,

"You need a hand? I'll hold the bits and Rose will feed them to the flames."

Peter nodded his approval,

"You just went up in my estimation Em. Welcome to the Wacky World of the Whitlocks."

We landed on time having been given a clear run all the way thanks to Darius and waiting for us were six vampires with a minibus. The tallest came over to introduce himself,

"Major it's an honour. I've heard a lot about you and your friends. I'm Nico, leader of our group. We understand you have a quarrel with the Volturi."

"No, with Edward Cullen only, so far."

"I've heard of the Cullen coven, is he one of Carlisle's group?"

"Yes, is that going to be a problem?"

"Not for us. Are we going to fight or just for show?"

"I don't know until we get there but either way I'm going in to get my mate out, any way I have to."

Nico smiled,

"We came prepared just in case. Fabian has some explosives, a little flashy but its quicker than pulling the walls down by hand."

"You're prepared to fight the Volturi if necessary?"

"Of course. We wouldn't be here otherwise. Aro isn't popular here in Italy, we've had enough of dictators over the centuries. Come, let's go."

Peter

We piled in the minibus and Nico drove out of Pisa,

"We heard there is trouble in the city."

"In Volterra?"

"There is a prisoner in the dungeons of the Volturi."

"Bella?"

"No, a male, thrown in there by the Volturi so my guess is that its your Edward Cullen. Aro is a coward at heart, I don't think he wants trouble with you Major. You have a …...certain reputation...shall we say. I just hope you can live up to it."

"Don't you fucking worry Nico. There's no reputation that could do The Major justice when he's really pissed off."

"And I take it he is Peter?"

I looked at The Major who was gazing out the side window but not seeing the countryside, he was psyching himself up for a fight.

"Not yet but by the time we get to Volterra he's gonna be at boiling point and I wouldn't get in his way or he'll go straight through you."

Fabian grinned,

"I just hope we get to use some of these little babies."

He held up two boxes of plastic explosives.

"They powerful?"

"They'll cut through those stone walls like a hot knife through butter."

I smiled,

"Just what the Major ordered, Fabian my friend."

Aro

We heard from an observer at the airport that The Major and a group of friends were on their way to Volterra and I went to see how Bella was. Carlisle hadn't reported to us yet and I was concerned that if she were badly injured he might just decide to kill everyone or at least try. If Bella were able to use her shield and she had against Edward even after she was injured, then they had a good chance of taking a lot of us out in revenge. Felix and Demetri came with me, the others watching at the city walls for their arrival. Bella was in bed and Esme sat with her holding her hand while Carlisle was preparing a shot of some kind. I gestured him out of the room and he came still holding the hypodermic,

"How is she?"

"In pain and angry Aro."

"Can we take her to meet The Major at the city walls?"

"I'd rather she didn't move for a while. She bruised her back quite badly. I thought at first she might have broken her spine but I think her shield kicked in at the last second to prevent that."

"What about to the steps of the Clock Tower if we help her?"

"You don't want Jasper inside the citadel?"

"Would you Carlisle?"

"No to be honest I wouldn't but he's going to want Edward. What will you do about that?"

"Carlisle I know he's your creature and you have affection for him but he's dangerous. He sees nothing but that he wishes to see and he could be the end for the Volturi if this goes badly."

"You're going to hand him over?"

"Yes, we decided between us. We don't need the kind of trouble The Major could bring here."

"Couldn't you promise to keep him in the citadel?"

"We could, we did, but he got out, not only that but he took the guard with him. No Carlisle, this time he's gone too far. When The Major asks for him we will hand him over. I'm sorry. It's going to be difficult enough to explain the fact you are still alive."


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty Five

Carlisle

I knew Aro was right in all he said but I had to try and save Edward so after giving Bella the morphine I went down to the dungeons, a place I had only seen once before, many years ago and then it was unused. One of the nameless grey cloaked guards was seated outside an iron door and stood as I walked down the damp gloomy corridor to him.

"Its OK I've just come to see the prisoner on Aro's orders."

He nodded recognising me and handed over the key before taking his seat again and picking up a book. I took the rusty key and turned it in the lock amazed they still worked after so many centuries. As I walked in Edward got up from the stone ledge he had been sitting on. He looked scared for the first time as if the consequences of his earlier actions had finally sunk in.

"Carlisle, I knew you'd come for me. Aro understands why I did it doesn't he? You explained?"

I shook my head,

"No Edward, Jasper is on his way here and the brothers are going to hand you over."

"But he'll kill me. Aro won't let that happen, he values my gift too much."

He stopped suddenly having read my thoughts,

"You think he means it don't you? What about Bella?"

"She's injured but they are happy to hand her to her mate, where she belongs."

Edward frowned then hit the wall with a fist in frustration.

"I have to get out of here Carlisle. I won't die, you wont let them kill me will you? Please?"

I looked at the door shaking my head and he suddenly looked alert reading my thoughts again,

Edward

Carlisle had come to help me as I knew he would. The Volturi were fools to underestimate the influence I had over Aro's favourite friend. I read his thoughts with a smile, it was a plan, maybe not the best in the world but a plan and it gave me a chance to get away from here and regroup. I nodded and he walked to the door with a final farewell. The guard stood up and held a hand out for the key but as he went to take it Carlisle dropped it "accidentally" and as the guard bent to pick it up I was ready, snaking an arm around his throat and dragging him into the cell slamming the door on him and Carlisle turned the key, there was still a prisoner just not the one who was supposed to be in the cell.

"Go to the end of this corridor and turn left. There are a flight of stairs leading to another iron door but it was never locked. At the top of the steps there is a water channel that leads out onto the side of the mountain. From there head east, if I remember right there is a highway a few miles on and you can hitch a ride, get as far away as you can and hide. Aro will send Demetri after you but I think the more pressing danger will be Jasper so use the water and the stream to confuse your trail. Good luck son."

I shook his hand and ran down the corridor towards freedom.

Carlisle

I went back to Bella's room where Esme still sat holding Bella's hand although the girl had fallen into a morphine induced sleep. When she saw me Esme smiled,

"The pain has eased considerably, the morphine has worked. Where have you been?"

"Has anyone come looking for me?"

"No Carlisle why?"

I saw her thoughts, she worked it out and put a hand to her mouth,

"Oh Carlisle what have you done? They'll kill you this time when they find out. Was it worth that?"

"To me Esme? Yes. Edward is my son, I couldn't stand by and see him killed, murdered, whatever he's done."

"Such a pity Carlisle. I was hoping I could trust you."

I whirled to see Caius standing at the end of the corridor shaking his head.

"He's gone Caius."

"I fear not Carlisle. Aro may think you trustworthy but I do not. The end of that culvert has been blocked off for some time and I left a few men just in case. Aro will be most disappointed in you and did you not think of Esme at all?"

"Esme?"

"Carlisle are you so deluded as to think that you will be forgiven again? You have forfeit any right to live and that condemns your mate Esme too. How long will she survive without you?"

I heard Esmes cry of pain and turned to see her head bowed still holding Bella's hand.

"I'm sorry Esme I didn't think..."

She dropped Bella's hand to the coverlet and turned on me with a hiss of anger,

"That's right Carlisle, you never gave me a thought. It's always been Edward first and I'm sick of it."

I saw her break free of Corin's gift,

"I never wanted to be here, you got Corin to make me happy. Well it isn't working any longer. I hope you are satisfied now you idiot."

She pushed past me and ran down the corridor past Caius and disappeared around the corner.

Edward

I was almost out of the city when I heard movement up ahead and then a voice addressing me,

"Turn around Edward and go back or I'll make you."

I recognised Felix voice but I thought I might be able to take him, after all I could read his thoughts before he made a move so I continued and sure enough there he was smiling at me,

"I always thought you were a stupid little worm Edward and now you've just proved me right. You want to fight me? Come on then."

He gestured me forward and I lunged swerving to avoid his fist and then grabbed him by the shoulders swinging him into the rock wall but it was like hitting it with an iron bar, it never even slowed him down. He grabbed hold of me and lifted me from my feet to smile into my face,

"It's just a pity Aro wants you alive for The Major or I'd rip your head off right now still never mind"

He swung me face first into the wall and I felt my nose flatten against my face with a burst of intense pain. As I shook my head to clear it of the ringing in my ears he did it again and this time a cheek bone shattered. The third time all I felt was pain, my face was smashed and my jaw dislocated so I couldn't even speak. He pulled me back to look at his handiwork,

"That'll do for now. Just a taste of what The Major is going to do to you Edward. And I'm going to be there to watch and enjoy."

He grabbed my collar and dragged me back along the corridor, down the stone stairs and back to my cell where he released my earlier gaoler with a curse and threw me back inside then tilted his head,

"I don't think you'll have to wait long Edward, it sounds like our guests have just pulled into the square."

I hadn't heard anything but he seemed certain and as he slammed the door closed and locked it once more I knew my life was almost at an end with no possibility of mercy this time.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty Six

Jasper

We drove straight through the gates and threaded the minibus through the narrow streets to the main square parking outside the Clock Tower and gathering together at the foot of the steps. Fabian carried one of the boxes of explosives and Peter the other and I knew both of them were eager for an opportunity to use them but I hoped they would wait until Bella was safe in my arms again before causing mayhem. As we walked up the steps I saw the door open slowly and stopped the others to see exactly what was happening. Standing there was Felix, he smiled and opened the door further, coming down the steps to stand in front of me,

"Major. Aro asked me to speak to you just so you know the state of things before you decide on any action."

"I'm listening but my patience is running pretty thin so be quick."

He nodded,

"Edward has been locked away for your arrival. The brothers want it understood that they had no knowledge of his actions until he returned to Volterra when they called the other guard back releasing your friends."

"And they want me to thank them for that do they? As the leaders of the Volturi they should know what their guard are doing, if they don't then perhaps its time new blood take their places."

"I'll take that back to them if you like but I think they were hoping we could conduct business without any violence."

"I'll bet my next fucking meal they do. Is Aro pissing his pants yet?"

"I think he'd rather you took Bella back, took your revenge on Edward and left."

"Oh right, well as long as they know what they want. How about you Major, why don't you tell Felix here just what it is that you want."

I hadn't taken my eyes off Felix as the exchange took place and he looked back to me,

"Do you have a message for Aro?"

"If I have I prefer to deliver it in person."

He nodded and moved aside so we could pass into the building then followed us shutting the door with a surprisingly quiet sound.

"Follow me please"

He led us to a small chamber knocking on the door then opening it for us to precede him but Peter and Fabian waited outside suspicious of a possible trap. Sitting facing us were the three brothers and I could see they were uncomfortable with this meeting.

"Major Whitlock. While it is always a pleasure to greet you here in Volterra I do regret the reason for this visit."

"Where is she Aro?"

Aro looked at Caius who raised his eyebrow as much as to say what did you expect.

"Bella is safe and well and as soon as we have concluded our business she will join us."

"No, she is the business, and I have nothing to say until I see her."

Marcus nodded and Felix went out.

"Please sit down Major, she'll be here in a few minutes. We regret Edwards actions although they were not sanctioned by us."

"Really? I hope not Aro because whoever did sanction it is dead."

"Yes, I understand your anger, no one should come between mates, it is a grave offence. We have Edward imprisoned and will gladly hand him over to you if that will end the matter."

"I only have two goals in mind, getting my wife back and taking revenge on the man who snatched her from me. If, as you say, Edward acted alone then once he is dead my task is over."

"Very well Major"

Aro

We waited in silence until he heard Peters words,

"What the fuck happened to you?"

At that he ripped the door open and Bella literally fell into his arms with a cry. He lifted her up and held her close then turned back to us,

"Who did this?"

His voice was deadly and even I felt a shiver of fear.

"I told Bella she could leave but Edward had other ideas. He knocked her into a door frame. We have had a doctor to check her over and am pleased to be able to tell you that there is nothing seriously wrong, just a few bruises. We are very sorry that she was harmed."

The Major's eyes were blazing as he held his mate close then he sat down with her in his lap and hushed her tears,

"Bella its OK, I'm here now and no one will ever hurt you again. Please don't cry darlin'"

She looked into his eyes and managed a smile,

"Jasper, I knew you would come for me, I was doing pretty well until I had a fight with a door frame. I did learn something interesting though, Carlisle is still alive, here in Volterra."

I waited for The Majors reaction but it was Peter Whitlock of course who spoke first,

"Well now there's a fucking surprise! The Volturi not keeping to their word, and you sound shocked Bella."

Although I glared at him my brothers seemed almost ashamed, as if we had done something distasteful by saving Carlisle. The Major held his mate close as he looked at us.

"Is this true? Have the Volturi lied to us?"

Caius

I decided it was time I spoke up,

"The Volturi? No. Aro? Regrettably yes, although we didn't know until later. We will of course be remedying that problem very soon."

"Why? What's he done now? Stolen your favourite toys?"

I glared at Peters off the cuff comment but he was oblivious, as always, to censure of any kind.

Bella turned slightly to address us in person,

"The Volturi should be ashamed of themselves, you have lied, deceived, and taken part in the breaking of your own laws."

"No Bella, we had no knowledge of Edwards actions with regard to you until you arrived in Volterra when we acted swiftly if you remember."

"And you think that makes things right? The very fact that you were totally ignorant of actions taken by Edward and your own guard just proves that you are slipping. Allowing things to go on under your very noses without even seeing it. To me that smacks of incompetence and that is dangerous in the leadership of such as the vampire world."

Although Bella was addressing the Volturi as a whole I knew she was well aware that most of this was down solely to Aro and she was giving him a dressing down I had waited centuries to hear. What exactly would she be demanding in restitution?

"Major perhaps once we have concluded our business with regard to Edward we could discuss these other concerns. After all it was Edward who kidnapped Bella and who harmed her although I don't think he hurt her deliberately, he just misjudged."

"Too fucking right he did!"

Peter's response was only what I expected, I was concentrating on The Major and his reaction to my words.

"My mate should have been safe from harm here especially as she was wrongly kidnapped by a member of the guard."

"Edward is hardly a member of the guard Major although he is living here. The fact he is in Volterra is at Bella's request. He is...shall we say...a permanent guest."

"A guest you agreed to keep in Volterra permanently and you didn't even manage that Caius."

"Which means its time we sorted the fucker out ourselves."

The Major looked at Peter and nodded then picked Bella up and handed her to Rose,

"Look after her while I take care of business. I'll be back for you in a little while Bella, Rose will look after you until then".

He turned to us,

"Where is he?"

"Felix will take you Major."

"Peter, Garrett, Emmett, Fabian, come with me. The rest of you keep Bella safe and watch out for any trouble. If Carlisle appears hold him and I don't care how you do it."


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty Seven

Felix

I was looking forward to this meeting, I found Edward something less than a man and for what he'd done he deserved to die. None of the others spoke although Peter and Fabian were holding their boxes as if they were fragile. When we got to the door of his cell I handed him the key,

"You need me? I'm happy to help if so"

"No, Felix I think we can manage but thanks for the offer."

I nodded but I hung around as The Major unlocked the door and pushed it open. When Edward saw who it was I heard a groan of terror and had to smile, Edward Cullen was about to get his just rewards and not before time. I walked away slowly wondering just how he would die, I hoped slowly and painfully but only time would tell.

Jasper

Edward was cowering in the corner and as Emmett and Garrett grabbed his arms dragging him into the centre of the room he looked at me in abject terror,

"Jasper. I never meant to hurt her, it was an accident, a misjudgment on my part. I just wanted to keep her safe. My daughter, she could do so much better in a mate. You understand that don't you? No...No you don't, how could you? You never had any children...you can't understand how I feel about Bella."

"Edward, if you believe in any deity I suggest you make your peace with him now."

I motioned to Peter and he and Fabian opened their boxes taking out the plastic explosive and moulding it into rings. Edward realizing what they were doing screamed for pity but his pleas fell on deaf ears. While Garrett tied his hands together with some chain that he found attached to the wall in the cell Fabian draped the plastic explosive round his wrists and ankles adding a detonator to each coil then we stepped out as Edward struggled to free himself from the chain but he was too late. The explosion wasn't very loud but Edwards screams were and as we opened the door the smell of burned vampire flesh hit us. He was still alive but almost limbless.

"Please Jasper"

"Did Bella plead with you not to take her from me? Did you listen? No, and neither do I. Peter, Fabian."

They used the last of the explosive around his neck and this time the bang was louder as Edward ceased to exist. I wasn't happy but I did feel Bella had been avenged and that was what mattered,

"Right let's go"

I turned and Carlisle crashed into me, a scream of pain coming from his lips.

Jasper

I didn't have time to react, Peter and Fabian had Carlisle pinned against the wall,

"You want us to take him out Major?"

I shook my head,

"No, I wouldn't do that to Esme, it makes us no better than Edward, snatching her mate from her. Besides that honour should go to the Volturi."

"Oh I wouldn't worry too much about me Jasper. Carlisle broke our bond when he lied, deceived, and had me forced to be happy here in Volterra."

Esme stood at the end of the corridor with Marcus and they were arm in arm.

"The crazy thing is that its taken Carlisle's stupidity to enable me to see where my future really lies. If I were you Jasper I would finish the job you started. Destroy the last threat to your happiness because I can tell you that he will pursue you to the ends of the earth to get revenge for Edwards death, its just the way he thinks. Edward was his pride and joy, the most important thing in his life, in his world, but its your decision. I'm sorry I didn't see Bella's plight straight away but I was being influenced by Corin. I did try to talk to Edward but you only have my word for that."

"I believe you Esme."

I turned to Peter.

"Hey do you have any of that explosive left?"

"Sure do, you want to use it?"

I nodded and they threw Carlisle into the cell with Edwards remains and slammed the door while shaping the remaining explosives into spheres.

"You want to do the honours Major?"

I took the spheres from Peter and Fabian then as the detonators were inserted Garrett opened the door very slightly and I threw them in and waited. This time the explosion was much louder and blew the door off its hinges,

"Fuck me, Aro's gonna need a new interior designer after that."

I didn't wait to check on the outcome knowing the others would take care of business, I was eager to get back to Bella and make sure she was safe.

When I crashed through the door she was sitting rather awkwardly on a couch with Rose and Charlotte, the others had gone and I had no idea where, nor did I care. I knelt in front of her and took her hands,

"Bella, are you OK?"

I could feel her pain muffled by some drug but it was overwhelmed by her love for me and relief at seeing me again.

"Where did Aro and Caius go?"

"I don't know, they just left, I think perhaps they heard something."

Rose laughed at Bella's words,

"Yes Jazz something suspiciously like an explosion, did you blow a big hole in the place?"

"No, just exterminated a couple of rats and now I think its over. Come on Bella let's get you out of here."

Bella shook her head decisively,

"No, Aro lied to me. He let Carlisle live when he gave me his word, he let Edward leave and look what happened. I don't trust him."

"Bella no one does but are you seriously thinking of taking him on, here in Volterra only we're right out of explosives."

"I'm not going to need explosives Jasper."

Her voice was filled with an anger and determination that was almost an entity in itself.

"Take me to Aro please."

I swept her up in my arms and carried her along the corridors hoping the brothers would be in their meeting room because I had no idea how to find them if they weren't although I would take the place apart if I had to. Reaching the meeting room I sensed they were inside so I kicked open the door and strode in setting Bella down on her feet before them but taking her weight with my arms.

Caius watched us with narrowed eyes but Aro shot to his feet,

"What is the meaning of this? You've had your revenge, I suggest you leave before I change my kind, two deaths is more than enough, especially when one is a dear friend and the other a gifted vampire."

"There is one more, three people wronged me and three people should pay for it Aro."

"Three? Are you suggesting that I owe you something Bella? Be very careful, remember I am the ruler of this world you have insinuated yourself into."

"A ruler Aro, there is a distinction although I've often worried that you didn't see it."

Caius words served only to annoy Aro further as he turned on his brother,

"You know something Caius, without me the Volturi would be nothing. Marcus and I built this up and you came along later so don't think you have the right to criticize me. You have your own weaknesses, the children of the moon for example. Do you really think we don't know that you have sent the guard to destroy them without telling us?"

Caius sneered but sat back watching once more.

"Well Bella?"

"I haven't insinuated myself into your world Aro, I was born into it, I am part vampire and that gives me certain rights here."

"Such as, my dear?"

"An expectation of justice and that I will insist on. You allowed my biological father to kidnap me from my mate, against the law. You allowed Carlisle to live after attempting to kill me and killing many others putting our world potentially at risk of discovery, against the law. You lied, against the law.

I don't think I need to go on. So I demand justice for myself and all the humans who died needlessly, not even for something so noble as food."


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty Eight.

Caius

"Bella you should have been a lawyer, bravo! It seems Aro that you gave been accused, tried, and found guilty by one of our own. I can't wait to hear the sentence."

Finally I would be rid of Aro who had become more and more power-hungry as the centuries rolled by, especially since finding the talents that protected him, Jane, Alec, Renata, all of whom were missing from his side. I saw this fact hit home at the same time The Major did.

"Strange how your security team has disappeared isn't it Aro, almost as if they knew, as if they were handing down their verdict too."

I had to agree with Bella's summation of their actions, they had smelled big trouble and made sure not to align themselves with their master! Aro looked to the door but we all knew there would be no help for him.

"So you have decided to act, take me out of the picture and take my place? Very devious Bella."

Her laughter rang around the room,

"I leave the megalomania to you Aro. I think Caius and Marcus can carry on perfectly well without your help."

"Are you telling me you don't intend taking the reins of power for yourself o r giving them to The major?

"Believe it or not Aro just as you like."

She looked at me,

"Can I trust you Caius?"

Bella

I listened carefully as Caius replied,

"I want it clearly understood that neither Marcus nor I were in any way involved in Edwards actions. As soon as I discovered what he was doing I intervened. Nor are we, responsible for Carlisle being spared, we didn't know immediately and while I accept that is no excuse it is the truth. Marcus and I are willing to continue ruling our world although you might want to add to the council."

"Yes I might later, but for now I demand justice from the remaining Volturi."

AS if he had been waiting in the wings Felix appeared in the doorway looking to Caius who nodded sombrely. Aro stepped backwards his hands raised in front of him,

"No, this is wrong, you can't kill me, I am the Volturi."

"Wrong brother, you were the Volturi until you decided to take over by yourself. Now you are merely a guilty criminal awaiting execution of sentence. Felix continue."

As I watched Felix moved blindingly fast for such a huge man and it was over, Aros body lay at Felix feet and his head was held in one hand. He took a lighter out of his pocket and set the flame to Aro's hair which caught immediately then dropped it into the body which flared up sending off thick scented smoke.

"Is that enough for you Bella?"

I nodded and closed my eyes,

"Yes Caius that's enough. Jasper take me home please."

"We would be happy to offer you somewhere to rest and recuperate if you wish to."

I shook my head,

"No, but thank you Caius, I just want to go home."

"Very well Bella then I will arrange for the Volturi jet to be ready waiting for you in Pisa."

Bella

The pain in my back had faded with the morphine and even more by Jaspers closeness but I was looking forward to laying down for a while and resting. The cool evening air on my face as Jasper carried me outside was wonderful. He sat on the edge of the fountain and smoothed my hair away from my face,

"You were very brave and acted selflessly Bella. I'm sorry I didn't protect you better."

"You're here and that's all that matters to me Jazz. I missed you so much."

He looked into my eyes and I felt myself sliding into them,

"Tell me what happened with Edward."

I told him as we waited for the others to join us calming him when he heard how I got hurt.

"Now its your turn to tell me what happened to him, and Carlisle"

He shook his head but I insisted,

"You did it for me, its only right that I know."

His explanation was short and sweet but I could fill in the gaps for myself and I didn't feel any regret or remorse, Edward and Carlisle Cullen had reaped what they had sown.

I heard footsteps approaching and moved just enough to see Esme and Marcus arm in arm which was a bit of a shock even though Jasper had explained what she'd said to him. She bowed her head looking guilty,

"Bella, I just want you to know that I regret both my son's and my husband's actions and I hope you can forgive me in time. I also thought I should tell you that I will be staying in Volterra but this time of my own free will with Marcus. It seems that sometimes there is a second chance for our kind. As soon as Marcus saw me distressed he came to me and as his arm curled around my shoulder I felt that warmth, that fulfilment I had once felt with Carlisle, before all those terrible things happened."

"I'm glad for you Esme and you aren't responsible for Edward or Carlisle's actions so there is no need for forgiveness. I hope you find yourself as happy as I am right now and you have solved a problem for me."

"Really?"

"The Volturi has an opening for new members of the ruling council. Perhaps Marcus, Esme and Caius wife could join you?"

Marcus looked at me with a smile and nodded,

"That sounds a very sensible solution Bella, I will take it up with my brother but in the meantime stay safe and thank you."

I kissed Jasper and lay my head back on his shoulder feeling sleepy as they turned to walk away. I think I would have drifted off if I hadn't felt his hand picking up my left and noticing the missing rings. He didn't say anything but I put my hand inside my shirt and retrieved them from my bra where I'd stowed them for safety.

"A good hiding place I shall have to investigate later."

I smiled even as I flushed,

"You know we've been married almost a week and we haven't spent a night together as man and wife yet."

"As soon as your back is better we'll spend days and nights in bed, I promise."

"To hell with my back Jazz I can't wait that long."

I had forgotten Esme and Marcus could still hear my words and they laughed at my impatience,

"I don't think Bella will be taking no for an answer Jasper."

"Exactly Esme, so be warned husband, I'm going to insist on my rights."


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty Nine

Bella

Soon after that the others reappeared and Jazz carried me back to the minibus they had come in. It wasn't the most comfortable of rides but with Jaspers help and a set of seats to myself I coped but I was relieved when I saw the plane and the bed already made up for me. Rose stayed with me while Jazz went to thank the others who had helped him then as the planes engines started he came into the bedroom and lay beside me pulling me gently into his embrace. I kissed him, suddenly yearning for the closeness we had been denied so far but he shook his head.

"I don't want a corpse on my hand so you sleep first."

I wanted to argue but I think he ambushed me with a hefty dose of lethargy because the next thing I remembered was waking up to the smell of fresh coffee and toast and opened my eyes to see Charlotte standing by the bed with a tray. Jazz was still cuddling me and I blushed but she just winked, put the tray down and left.

"I like your blushes, they make you look even more beautiful."

"But do they make me look any more desirable?"

"That would be impossible Bella"

"Then show me Jazz."

I didn't care that the plane was filled with our friends I needed some kind of physical contact with him other than a cuddle, I ached for him and it was driving me crazy.

Jasper

If she only knew how strong the desire was to make love to her but I was scared I might hurt her because I knew how painful her back still was but it seemed she was prepared to take matters into her own hands if I didn't.

"Bella, are you sure about this? I know you are in pain."

"Jazz you have no idea how painful my need for you is right now, my back is a mere incidental"

I smiled and lay her down making sure that I didn't hurt her as I did so then sighed,

"Well if you insist but I say when we stop, remember I can feel your pain so you can't hide it from me."

She grinned,

"Doesn't mean I wont try though."

I undid the buttons of her shirt and opened it revealing her smooth warm skin and a lacy bra. Feeling my own desire growing rapidly I unhooked it and pulled both from her body as gently as I could exposing her to my eyes for the first time. She was so beautiful, so soft and warm and I leaned over and kissed her throat then worked my way down to her breasts covering them in feather soft kisses and tasting her scent on my tongue. Her hands came up and stroked my hair pulling me closer as I ran my cold tongue over her skin raising goosebumps where it trailed. I heard a soft moan escape her and my name spoken softly as I ran my hands over each exquisite breast teasing the nipples until they were hard then sucking on them until her body squirmed so much I was worried she might hurt her back even more.

Bella

As he stopped I wanted to scream my frustration but as I opened my eyes once more I felt his cold fingers at my waistband and my breath caught in my throat.

"Are you OK?"

I nodded unable to get my breath as he lifted me slightly to slide my jeans and underwear down my thighs and off my feet. I felt a little embarrassed, a little nervous, would he be disappointed by what was revealed? I heard his breath catch too and looked into his eyes as they took in my naked body and I heard a whisper,

"You are so beautiful Bella."

Then I felt his hands begin to explore me and closed my eyes once more immersing myself in the sensations as I felt myself grow wet with each passing touch. Suddenly I felt his fingers stroking me as they delved deeper inside and groaned out loud unable to stop myself. I arched my back and he stopped pushing me back down gently with his other hand.

"Lay still Bella, let me do the work."

I tried very hard to lay still but he was driving me crazy and my hands found his hair pulling him down for a hungry kiss. I heard the sounds of a zipper and opened my eyes again to see him throw his own pants to the floor. Grabbing his shirt I more or less ripped the buttons off in my eagerness to see him totally naked too and despite the many scars I could now see more clearly he was still the most beautiful and magnificent thing I had ever seen. He looked so big but as he looked into my eyes and entered me very slowly everything just seemed to fit into place. I felt him inside me, a sharp pain and then he was there and unmoving, waiting for me to become accustomed to the feeling before he started to move again very slowly and my pleasure crashed over me in giant waves. I know I must have been making a noise but all I could hear was the sound of his voice whispering sweet words of love and the sound of my own heart beating faster and faster. I clutched his arms, his back, his hips, pulling him closer and calling his name over and over before the world suddenly dissolved into a maelstrom of sounds, colours, and emotions I had never felt before. I couldn't think, move, or speak coherently only cry out and pull him closer as I felt the coolness of his seed spilling inside my warm body.

Jasper

Bella was everything to me, we fitted together as if made for each other, her responses to me mirrored my own to her and all I wanted to do was stay like this for eternity, joined as one but even I could only control myself for so long and bearing in mind her pain I tried to concentrate on being as gentle as I could. It would be so easy to allow myself to break free of all restraints but that would be not only stupid but very dangerous. Bella was a frail human woman and I struggled to be gentle and remember that, whilst my vampire nature screamed to be let loose. When I finally came, unable to hold back any longer I felt my vampire side scream in triumph, Bella was mine and no one else would ever touch her like this. Afterwards I felt weak and fulfilled, slumping down beside her and pulling her into my arms holding our naked bodies close as she wound her legs around mine. She lay there with a look of complete satisfaction on her face and love pouring from her into me, her eyes drowsy with ecstasy. She pulled my face closer and kissed me again and again before finally drifting slowly to sleep, her breath warm on my chest, one hand still in my hair and the other on my thigh burning its imprint there and making me stir once more, I would never get enough of my mate if we lived ten thousand years.

Bella

When I woke next we were still tangled together, our naked bodies as one, and I didn't feel in the slightest embarrassed any longer. In fact I took the opportunity while Jasper still had his eyes shut to run my own down the length of his body as far as I could. All his muscles were deeply sculpted like a marble statue, his skin so pale it could be white marble and the terrible scars he had been so conscious of looked like a beautiful pattern tattooed into his flesh.

"Like what you see?"

I grinned and looked into his face,

"Not bad. But I reserve judgement until I've seen the whole thing."

"I see. Well I hope you wont be disappointed."

He untangled himself from me and the sheets and stood up stretching his muscles before winking,

"Well?"

I tried to look thoughtful but it was difficult with such a sight before me, then indicated he should do a 360. He grinned and did as I asked and as he stopped once more I saw he was aroused again but as I stretched a hand out to pull him back he shook his head,

"We'll be landing soon and I assume you'd like to be dressed to leave the plane."

I hadn't realized we had been in the air for so long but I guess my time had been fully occupied so with a groan I allowed him to help me up and we took a quick and very cramped shower together before dressing again. It was then I remembered our friends who would have heard everything and coloured once more as Jazz opened the door but they all seemed occupied and pretty much ignored us. Perhaps we'd been quieter than I thought!


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty

Bella

Once out of the airport, me leaning heavily on Jaspers arm, because my back had decided it hadn't enjoyed the sex as much as I had, Garrett collected a rental car and we all piled in,

"Where are we going?"

"Good question Bella, any ideas Major?"

"Lets just find a quiet motel unless you were planning on leaving us Peter."

"Leave you? You aren't safe out on your own Major you need a full time nursemaid, not to mention the little kitten you have on your lap."

"How about you Emmett? Any plans?"

Rose and I thought we'd hang around for a while too, if that's OK."

"Garrett?"

"Well as the car is in my name I guess where I go you lot have to follow so one motel coming up."

"Now see how quick Garrett is picking things up? I taught him all he knows Bella."

"No wonder I'm pretty ignorant then."

"Don't put yourself down Garrett, there are plenty of others ready to do that for you,...like me for example. Anyway drive on and we'll tell you when to stop."

He went quiet for a few minutes but it was only to lull me into a false sense of security as I soon found out.

"You know I'd have thought the Volturi could have done better for themselves when they purchased a plane."

"Really Peter? Why do you say that?"

"Well, its supposed to be an executive streamlined jet isn't it Garrett?"

"True enough. Didn't you find it comfortable?"

"Oh it was comfortable enough. No, I was talking about the noise."

"Well jets aren't exactly quiet you know Peter."

"I know that, but the fucking groans and banging, it sounded like a refuse truck."

"I don't think I've heard a refuse truck make that much noise Peter."

"My point exactly Emmett. I think I'll have to send a complaint in. All the noise you'd swear there were horses on heat in there somewhere."

Finally getting the drift I coloured and hid my face in Jaspers chest.

Seeing me in mirror Peter laughed hysterically while Charlotte and Rose grinned and chuckled. At that point I wished the floor would open up and swallow me but then I heard Jaspers soft voice,

"You know something Peter, jealousy is a terrible thing. Eats you up from inside. Still, one day maybe you'll learn to be as good as me at pleasuring the ladies."

"Ladies? It sounded like a fucking elephant on heat to me."

I sat up indignantly forgetting my back and was forced to grimace,

"See what I mean. If you can't do it without the poor woman looking like she needs orthopaedic surgery then you should take a master class from the expert...namely me!"

I couldn't help laughing at that and I was no longer embarrassed, they seemed to take all these things in their stride, not like us humans.

"You see Bella, with vampire senses its impossible to be private unless you go miles so we're used to hearing each other and we think its something natural and beautiful...well all except Peter but then he only zeroed in on it because he knew he'd get a rise out of you."

"You got it wrong Char, it was the Major who got the rise by the sound of things."

I leaned forward to hit the back of his head but he was too fast for me.

"Don't worry Bella. We'll get him later when he's forgotten all about it."

"Thanks Char."

"Now then that's not fair. If I'm gonna get a thump I want to know what its for. Saving it till later is like rubbing a puppy's nose in crap hours after it did it. He doesn't know what's wrong."

"Don't worry Peter, we'll be sure to remind you."

He subsided muttering to himself about how unfair women were.

Jasper

I knew Peter wouldn't be able to stop himself teasing Bella but she took it in good part, she was going to get on with him great and that had been one of my major worries, Peter was an acquired taste that some people never got. When Garrett stopped at a roadside motel he and I went in to book two rooms and while we waited for the guy to find the paperwork he turned to me,

"I like Bella. She's good for you. Where do you plan setting up home?"

"No idea. Wherever she feels most settled I guess."

"I got some news about Charlie by the way."

"Charlie Swan?"

"Yeah, he survived the explosion but he's in a pretty bad way, having plastic surgery. Do you think she's gonna want to know?"

I shrugged,

"I guess we should tell her and let her make up her own mind. Thanks for the heads up, has he mentioned her?"

"Not as far as I know but he's been unconscious most of the time. He cracked his skull when he was blown out of the house and they thought he might not make it for a while."

"I'll mention it to her once she's settled but we need to talk about changing her again."

"Yeah, good idea. You'll need us to hang around for a while for that."

"You want to stay on a while?"

"You know something Major, she makes us all feel happy. Its just a part of her character I think. Haven't you noticed? Even Peter's less abrasive."

He was right now I thought about it, Bella did seem to have a certain quality about her.

Bella

Jazz and I had a room to ourselves although the others all piled in at first and Peter was grinning,

"Don't think a brick wall between us will help you Bella. The way you sigh and groan we'd be able to hear you in the next county let alone the next room."

I ignored him but Charlotte reminded him he was already deep in the poo and digging himself further in every time he opened his mouth.

"Char and I are going to hunt Major so I should get to it now then the noise won't wake me up later."

I stuck my tongue out at him as they left still laughing.

"I think I should go too Major."

Garrett slipped out too just leaving us with Emmett and Rose and I looked into Jaspers face, his eyes were dark again and his shadows back but I knew he wouldn't leave me alone.

"Why don't you go hunt with Emmett. Rose and I will be OK for a while."

He was reluctant but Rose pushed them both out with a roll of her eyes. Once they'd gone she came and sat by me,

"So, what did you want to speak to me about?"

"That obvious was I?"

"No, not really."

"Where are we going Rose? Jazz is all I have and I want him to be happy, does he have a home?"

"Yes, wherever you are is home to him."

"But doesn't he have a house?"

"Not as far as I know, why?"

"I'd like to find somewhere we can call home but I'm lost. I have no ideas and no money."

"I wouldn't worry about money Bella. We all have plenty, care of Alice. She sees the future so we know where to invest money and when you've been around as long as Jazz has the bank account looks pretty healthy."

"Where do you call home?"

"We don't now, we'll be looking for somewhere ourselves."

"What about Garrett?"

"He's a nomad Bella, he wanders from place to place. As a human hunter its a safer way of life."

"Right, so I guess its the same for Peter and Charlotte?"

"No, I said it was the safer way but safety doesn't bother Peter much. He likes living dangerously as you probably noticed."

"So they have a home?"

"I think they have a few but the main one isn't that far from here really. That's why Jazz chose this destination."

"You think he'd like to be near them?"

"I'm afraid he doesn't trust many people, he and Peter have been together a long time, they watch each others backs so probably. unless you'd rather not."

"Where exactly?"

"I think its close to Cheyenne, there's plenty of hunting opportunities for them in cities."

"Would you help me look around? I'd like to have some ideas when Jazz asks me where I want to go or I'll look a real dummy."

"Sure Bella, no problem."


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty One

Bella

Rose and I spent an hour on line with her laptop looking for property around Scottsbluff which was close to Peter and Charlotte's place. There were a couple of ranches that Rose said Jazz would love as his passion, apart from me, was horses.

"Do you think he'd mind if I told him I'd been looking?"

"Why should he mind? Bella, your happiness is all that matters to Jazz now. If you said you wanted him to take you to the moon he'd find a way of getting there."

"Do I really mean that much to him Rose?"

"How much does he mean to you Bella?"

"I would die for him."

"I rest my case."

I thought hard about what she'd said and it made me feel very humble because I knew she was right. If I asked Jazz to come away with me and cut off all contact with the others he would do it to keep me happy. I therefore had a great responsibility to ensure I did nothing that would force him to choose between us.

Jasper

Although I usually enjoyed time alone hunting with Emmett this time I couldn't wait to get back to Bella as if I were afraid she might be gone when I returned. The days without her, when Edward had taken her back to Volterra were the most stressful in my life even as a vampire. Nothing hurt more than being separated from her and Em seemed to understand because he soon turned back towards the motel.

"I'm glad you finally found it Jazz."

"What?"

"It, that feeling you're gonna burst if you don't hold her in your arms, that it's the end of the world if she's not there with her arms wide open when you see her. That's it."

He was right and coming from Em, someone who wasn't usually into such deep thoughts it was even more important.

"Is that how you feel with Rose?"

"Yeah, she's my reason for living Jazz. If anything happened to my Rosie I think it would kill me."

We made our return a race which I won but not by much, we were both keen to get back and as soon as I saw Bella I heaved a sigh of relief and all the tension leached from my body. She smiled and held her arms out to me folding me in them and holding me close, showering me with kisses,

"I missed you so much"

"Soon you'll be coming with me."

Bella

He was right, I needed to get through the transformation then I wouldn't have to be separated from him ever again, we would do everything together. I sighed,

"As soon as we get somewhere of our own I think we should do it."

He tensed slightly at my words and I knew it was a combination of the idea of changing me and where we would go.

"Rose and I have been talking and we had an idea I want to run by you."

"OK"

He pulled me into his lap, still being very careful of my back, the bruises were spectacular and I was stiff and sore but I didn't care.

"Well, I know we're going to need the others close while I'm changing so I thought if we found somewhere close to Peter and Charlotte it would be convenient for everyone."

"Are you sure you want to live close to Peter?"

I nodded and kissed him again,

"Yes, I like Peter and Charlotte and maybe we could get somewhere with enough room for Rose and Emmett to stay a while. After all they have nowhere to call home now either. They don't want to go back to the house in Forks with all its memories. What do you think?"

"I think it sounds great as long as you're happy."

"I'm with you, what more could I need or want?"

Peter.

Bella told us her master plan when we got back and it sounded sensible to me,

"There is just one thing..."

She looked at me suspiciously,

"OK I'll buy it, what?"

"Well, under the circumstances I think you should find somewhere far enough that I don't have to listen to all the panting and groaning. It's very off putting, I want to come over and show him how it's supposed to be done"

Bella rolled her eyes but she didn't blush this time which was kind of a shame. Half the time I tried to embarrass her just to see that red flush across her cheeks, it looked cute.

"If I ever feel I'm missing something I'll give you a call."

"Ah, now you see, the thing is that you wont know will you? Unless you have something to compare it with and it just so happens that I'm doing a special at the moment. I can give you two free lessons so you know if he's doing it right."

I made a hasty exit after this not sure who wanted my testicles most The Major or Charlotte, while Bella's laughter followed me down the road.

Jasper

We let Peter get away for now but he was going to get a nasty surprise one day soon, he really was pushing his luck! The crazy thing was that I had never felt so possessive before and it worried me slightly that he could annoy me so easily when I knew what he was like. Thankfully Bella was unconcerned by it all, although how she would react if a woman tried to move in on me I wasn't sure. She showed me the property she and Rose had found on-line,

"I didn't know how much you wanted to spend but they weren't too expensive, if it's too expensive th..."

I stopped her with a kiss,

"Darlin' its how much WE want to spend. As as long as you are happy I couldn't care less, a shack or a palace it's all the same to me."

She sighed and I saw tears in her eyes,

"Don't cry Bella. What did I say?"

"Nothing...Everything...I just can't believe how lucky I am."

We chose two and made arrangements to see them over the next couple of days leaving time for Bella to see what the area was like, after all she'd never been to this state before, let alone the area.

"We'll see if Garrett wants to stay too"

"Already done Bella. He's booked his room for the next few months at least. Do you mind all these people around you? After all you barely know them."

"I know enough Jazz. They came to help you with no thought for their own safety, what more could you ask of friends? Anyway they feel more like family."

"They'll be pleased to hear that because they already see you as a sister."

"Except for Peter who sees me as a hilarious fall guy but I don't mind."

I was glad about that because despite his faults and there were plenty of those, he was still my best friend, always had been, always would be.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty Two

Bella

Jasper and I threw the others out when I started to yawn although I'd put it on to have some time alone with him and I think the others realized this because they all smirked as they left. Once we were alone I heaved a sigh of relief and collapsed onto the bed forgetting my back but as soon as I winced he was there to take away my pain taking me in his arms and kissing me,

"Are you tired?"

I shook my head,

"Just eager to be alone with you."

"I like that idea."

We were naked in a minute and making love a few seconds after that, he was so magnificent, so beautiful, it took my breath away. As a lover he was tender and gentle although I got the sense he was holding back as if afraid me might hurt me and I knew this meant he couldn't immerse himself totally in our love-making but I was just selfish enough to allow myself to let go totally knowing he would look after me. It seemed he was able to go on indefinitely or was this just because he was keeping an iron control on himself and I wanted so badly to be able to push him over the edge of pleasure as he did me but I knew it wasn't possible or safe while I was still human. As I shuddered in pleasure yet again I felt him tense and knew he was finally allowing himself to climax. As he came I heard him sigh my name and cry out very softly and I held him close, feeling his muscles relax at last and stroked his cheek as he closed his eyes with a satisfied smile on his face.

Jasper

IT was getting harder and harder to control myself with Bella especially as everything she did to pleasure me helped my defences to crumble. I needed her changed and quickly before there was an accident because that would be something I couldn't live with. My body was still shuddering minutes after my orgasm, the tension refusing to leave my body easily. Bella was as insatiable as I was and we made love over and over, each time I found it harder to hold back but I couldn't refuse her. She wanted me and she was the only person who had ever done that to such a deep degree. When she finally curled around me falling asleep I allowed myself to relax totally and I was so exhausted and thirsty that I closed my eyes and used her scent to help me control myself, her blood smelled really good but it didn't make my thirst worse, instead it eased it like drinking human blood did, a cooling feeling for my parched throat. If we didn't find somewhere quiet soon I would have to resist the temptation to make love to her for fear of losing control.

Bella

When I woke up I felt odd, my back still ached but that wasn't the problem, I felt as if I had a cold coming on and groaned.

"Are you OK? Bella you're not in pain are you?"

Jazz sounded worried so I touched his face,

"Do I feel as if I'm in pain?"

He shook his head but still looked worried so I owned up to feeling a little under the weather,

"I think I have a cold coming. Just what I need!"

"Would you rather stay in bed?"

"Only if you're staying with me."

He shook his head,

"You are driving me crazy as it is but you can stay here if you like. We can leave house hunting for another day."

I shook my head decisively,

"I'll be fine. I'll take a couple of Tylenol and have some breakfast then we can go. I'm looking forward to shopping for a new home for us"

I showered while Jazz went to get me some cold relief tablets and I felt a lot better after breakfast and fresh coffee. Once he'd showered we all piled back into the car to see the two properties Rose and I had short listed on the net.

Jasper

While Bella was looking at the houses I was watching her, I didn't like it that she felt ill, it made me nervous. She looked a little flushed and her hand felt a little hotter in mine but when I spoke to Garrett he said I was over reacting. I wasn't so sure, I felt nervous, it terrified me that I might lose Bella now I was so happy. Her enthusiasm at house hunting got my attention but the first house was too small and too close to the neighbours. The second was just about perfect, it was far enough from any other habitations and large enough that we could all fit in with room to spare.

"You like it?"

Bella nodded, a huge smile on her face,

"I never thought I would ever live in anything like this, its beautiful and the view is breathtaking."

I was happy because she was and it wasn't long before we'd put in an offer and had it accepted. For a little extra and with the help of a lawyer Peter knew we pushed the deal through quickly so within a month we would be in as owners but as it was empty we arranged to rent it for the intervening period and Bella was dragged off the next day on a shopping trip by Charlotte and Rose protesting loudly but she went as soon as she knew I was going hunting while she was away.

"Keep an eye on her Rose"

Rose smiled and patted my shoulder,

"I will Jazz don't worry, it's just a cold and we'll make sure she eats and takes her cold medicine."

Bella

As Charlotte drove Rose and I made a list of things we needed to buy and by the end of the list I was already shattered.

"We'll never get all this in one day."

"Bella you've never been shopping with the experts have you. Watch and be amazed."

I didn't believe even two vampires could do it all so fast but while Rose went with me to get a coffee and make sure I took my medicine Charlotte disappeared and when she met us an hour later half the list had already been crossed off.

"How did you do that?"

"I cheated. I'd already ordered some of the stuff on-line while you were busy in bed with Jazz."

I groaned,

"That's cheating but I'm glad."

"You look a little pale Bella. Would you like to go back?"

"No I'm fine, just a cold. Lead me into battle."

They took me shopping for bedding and china and I surprised myself by enjoying the experience. We almost finished the list by the time my stomach started to complain loudly so Charlotte came to the restaurant with me while Rose finished up. I looked at the menu but nothing really appealed so I chose a tuna salad followed by chocolate ice cream which went down my burning throat just right. I thought maybe I had the flu rather than just a cold because my head was aching and I felt hot. Back at the car the two of them sat up front so I could lay across the back seat and sleep. Rose kept turning round to check on me but I just smiled encouragingly until I finally fell into an uneasy sleep.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter Sixty Three

Jasper

We hadn't been back long when I saw the lights of the car coming into the motel car park and I hoped they'd got everything because we had news that we could move in the next day. As they pulled up I looked but I could only see Rose and Charlotte then Rose turned to look into the back, so Bella must be asleep. Suddenly I heard Roses voice, louder,

"Bella, Bella, you OK?"

I ran to the car and ripped the door open, Bella lay across the back seat, her face red and sweaty and her breathing becoming laboured.

"Didn't you notice she was getting worse?"

"Jazz she just said she felt tired. She was OK when we left the shops."

"Well she's not OK now is she Rose?"

I picked Bella up and carried her back into our room and lay her on the bed,

"Bella? Bella? Speak to me"

She didn't react to my voice and that worried me even more.

"She needs a doctor, Rose where's the closest hospital?"

Peter

We came in to see what the problem was and heard The Major's words so I went over to look at Bella.

"Major I don't think it will be a good idea to take Bella to a hospital."

He glared up at me,

"What the hell do you know about it Peter?"

"Well just take a whiff of her Major and stop biting my fucking head off."

He turned back to Bella lifting her hand up and taking a deep breath,

"Oh shit!"

"Yeah, smells familiar doesn't it? I think you need to ring Eleazer. He's the only one who has any fucking idea of what's going on here."

I grabbed the phone and threw it to him and saw how preoccupied he was when he dropped it.

"Rose will sit with Bella, you go ring him... now."

I almost had to push him out when Garrett took over pulling him into the other room.

Jasper.

Eleazor answered almost immediately for which I was very grateful,

"Jasper what's the matter?"

"Bella's sick, she smells like she has been bitten."

"How long has this been going on?"

"She was sick this morning, like a cold but now she's hot and sweaty and she's unconscious, I can't get her to respond to my voice."

"It sounds like maybe she's started to change spontaneously, just like Alec did."

"I won't let her go through that Eleazer, I can't."

"I'm not sure you have any choice Jasper. What do you plan on doing?"

"I'll change her myself. Surely that will speed it all up. It has to."

"I've no idea, I don't think anyone has Jasper, you are in uncharted territory. There is one person who might know a little more but I'm not guaranteeing anything."

"Who? Tell me who Eleazer?"

"Marcus knows almost everything in the Volturi library. If there is anything in the archives about such a thing he will know."

"Thank you Eleazer I'll contact him."

I rang Volterra and eventually got through to Marcus about half an hour later by which time I was sitting with Bella held in my arms. She hadn't opened her eyes or spoken since she got back and her temperature was still rising.

"Major, what can I do for you? I hope Bella is well."

"Its about Bella that I'm ringing. Marcus I think she's started to change like Alec did and I need help. Eleazer told me how Alec suffered and I can't bear the thought of Bella enduring that."

"So why are you speaking to me. I had nothing to do with Alec's transformation."

"Eleazer told me that if there were anything in the archives that might help me you would know about it."

"I see. Well I'm not sure there is anything in the archives that would help you but I did hear a story many years ago about another hybrid child who spontaneously started to change."

"And?"

"Someone suggested speeding it up by biting him but it was never tried, it was deemed too dangerous."

"It wasn't tried?"

"No."

"Do you think it is possible though?"

"I know its possible Major but whether its safe I couldn't possibly say."

"If I don't do anything she may suffer for months, I couldn't bear that."

"Well you have a choice Major, not one I would like to make. I'm sorry I couldn't help you more but could you please keep in touch, let me know how you decide and what happens."

"Yes, I will."

Peter

When he gave me the phone back I could see that he was no better off, the conflict in his mind was battering him down, he had to make a decision, one that could save Bella months of torment or kill her. I was glad I didn't have to make the decision but it was what The Major did best, make hard decisions and make them fast. I waited, which way would he jump? I thought I knew especially as Bella started to moan and tears ran down her face as she mumbled painfully, her lip already parched and cracking and her hair plastered to her face.

"I think we should move in tomorrow and then, its up to you."

He nodded holding Bella close and rocking her gently as she started to writhe and murmur more loudly,

"Bella I love you, please darlin' hold on. I'll make you better I promise."

I sat beside him and touched her flushed cheek, she really was burning up,

"Wow! Hot or what. I'm sorry Major, its a rotten thing to happen but I'm with you whatever you decide."

"Thanks Peter. I'm gonna need all the help I can get."

He hesitated,

"Peter I have to ask you..."

"What would I do in your place? Fuck I don't know...but I think whatever you decide is the right thing. I'll back you up...all the way."

Jasper

I knew Peter meant every word although it didn't help me decide,

"What about Alice?"

I looked at him puzzled,

"Alice?"

"Well she might be able to see something, who knows?"

He handed me the phone and nodded as I dialled her number,

"Jazz, I'm so sorry about Bella. I know why you're ringing but I can't tell you much. I see Bella as one of us but not how she gets that way. I can't tell you whether you can speed things along all I can tell you is that whatever you feel is the right thing you should follow your instincts. Have they ever led you wrong?"

"No, I guess not. Thanks anyway Alice."

"I'm so sorry Jazz."

I handed the phone back to Peter and hugged Bella close again, my mind working out the odds then all hell let loose, Bella bucked violently biting her lip which started to bleed as she screamed so loudly I had to cover her mouth to avoid trouble with other motel users. It was a few minutes before she relaxed again but her split lip kept bleeding for some time although the blood didn't smell like human blood any longer. Rose and the others who had run back in again at Bella's first scream handed me a wet cloth and I wiped the blood from her face then kissed her gently before turning to Peter,

"I'm going to change her myself."

He nodded,

"Fair enough."


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty Four

Rose

Peter and Charlotte went to get the keys while Garrett and Emmett took the truck with all the stuff we'd bought over to meet them there. I stayed behind with Jazz to help with Bella who was delirious now and thrashing around, her body trying desperately to get free of the pain while Jazz held her tight. He wasn't able to help her with the pain as much as he wanted to because he needed to be alert until we got to the new place although I know it was torturing him to see her like this. We had rented another car and I made a bed of sorts for Bella to lay in across the back seats for the short drive to the new house.

"You'd better sit up front with me Jazz, that way we wont draw any attention to ourselves if there are any cops around. I hate to think what they'd do if they stopped us and found Bella in that condition."

He didn't like it but he understood and had to content himself holding her hand as we drove along. I had put the radio on pretty loud to drown out Bella's cries and it was a good job I did because just outside town we ran into traffic, unknown to us there was an outdoor barbecue arranged and it seemed everyone in town was making their way slowly to the park which was on our route. Jazz threw one of the covers over Bella so hopefully people looking in would think it was stuff for the barbecue but I was relieved when we eventually got past the park and could speed up.

Peter

We'd set the place up ready and waited outside for Jazz and Rose to arrive getting more and more nervous the longer they were taking,

"You think they've hit a snag? Should we go back for them?"

"Emmett there's fuck all we can do but wait, now chill out."

"Its my wife out there as well as Jazz."

"I know but they are perfectly capable of looking after themselves and Bella. They'll be here soon."

I must admit I was beginning to get a bit concerned myself but I wouldn't let Emmett see that, then we saw the car in the distance and all heaved a sigh of relief. As it pulled up we heard Bella scream and winced, she was having a hard time of it and I knew it must be tearing the heart out of The Major. He slid her out of the back seat and ran upstairs with her, not stopping to speak to any of us and I was pretty sure we wouldn't see him again until it was all over, at least not to talk to. Garrett, Emmett, and I had made up a rota which enabled two of us to hunt leaving the rest to watch over The Major and Bella. You never knew if a nosy neighbour might come to introduce themselves to the new tenant/owner of the property.

Jasper

I ran straight upstairs and lay Bella on the bed struggling with her flailing limbs and trying to shut my ears to her screams of pain. When Eleazer had told me about Alec's transformation I hadn't realized how painful it would be for her and I couldn't bear the sounds of her agony any longer. I had to do something, anything to try to speed it up. Without waiting I sank my teeth into her throat and pumped all the venom I could into her poor tormented body. Her struggles became wilder and deep bruises appeared where I tried to hold her arms still, each one burning into my soul. I lay down beside her wrapping my arms and legs around her to keep her still and slowly opened my mind to her emotions. The pain hit me like an express train and I screamed out myself then struggled to control myself and clamping down on my reactions I allowed more and more of the pain to enter me until my own body could take no more and Bella's torture had eased enough that she wasn't fighting me any longer. My own body shook under the agony and I fought to stop myself breaking free of her in self-preservation. I sensed someone else in the room but I couldn't take my attention away from Bella, if I did my body would shut down to prevent me torturing it any longer. A soft female hand stroked my face easing my pain when suddenly lots of things happened at once with no rhyme or reason.

Charlotte

I sent the guys to take the car back to the rental place and check that no one was talking about the new people at the old ranch, the last thing we needed were visitors although we could all hear Bella becoming quieter and knew The Major was taking care of her, he must have injected his venom and now he would load her pain on himself, going through the torture of the change yet again. I felt for him because he'd been through so much over the years and went up to lend a little support but my intervention went to hell very quickly. He was laying with Bella, his body holding hers as still as he could, and she looked more peaceful although his face was filled with concentration and pain, every part of him shaking with the referred agony from his mate. Leaning over I stroked his cheek very gently just so he would know we were here to support him and the next thing I knew I was thrown clear across the room, through the wall and into the next room coming to a sudden halt at the far wall, plaster and dust falling down around me. Rose came flying up the stairs to see what the hell was going on and stood, mouth open, looking at me.

"What the hell happened to you?"

I shook my head unable to tell her for the simple reason I had no idea myself.

Bella

Deep inside my brain was a tiny island sanctuary from the terrible pain I was enduring but it too was slowly being eroded and I knew soon there would be no hiding from it. This was my body changing itself, much as Alec's had and I knew how terrible that had been from Eleazer's description to Jazz. I wasn't sure I was strong enough to endure this but to fail meant not only death for me but for my mate too and a world without Jasper wasn't worth contemplating so I had to find the strength from somewhere. I had flashes of coherent thought on occasion and knew he was with me, holding me and trying to comfort me but it wasn't until he opened his mind to my pain and let it fill him that I could hold on to his presence. I should have tried to push him away, make him stop, but I was just selfish enough to need him here with me so I held on tightly but tried to use my shield to erect a barrier that would only allow so much through. It was hard and I couldn't concentrate very well but I was trying and then I had the strangest sensation. There was someone else here, a female and her presence was coming through Jaspers senses to me, through the two-way barrier I was erecting. Suddenly my head was bursting with pure undiluted fury like a fireball and it escaped my clutches and flew through the barrier to attack my rival.

**A quick warning that I'll be away next week so posting might be a bit erratic. Sorry in advance, Jules x**


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter Sixty Five

Rose

I helped Charlotte up and we both approached the bed carefully not knowing what to expect but at first glance nothing had changed, the couple were still hugging and both had their eyes closed but on looking closer we could see what appeared to be a burn mark on Jaspers cheek.

"That's where I touched him. I just wanted him to know we were here with them, but what caused that?"

As we watched it slowly disappeared but there was a difference between them, it was Jasper who looked the one in agony while Bella had gone very still and very quiet.

"Do you think I've done something?"

"I don't know Charlotte, we'll just have to wait and see but I think we'd better watch them, I don't like the change we can see."

We sat by the bed as Jasper moved uneasily his visible hand in a fist and his jaw jumping with tension but Bella was like a statue, a beautiful statue of sleeping beauty except where there should be a smile there was instead a watchful look, as if even in the throes of transformation she was aware and alert.

"I think she knows we're here Charlotte. I think she saw or felt your touch as a threat and she's vigilant now."

"But how? You remember your transformation, were you aware of anything Rose?"

"Only the pain but Bella is different remember, she was already a hybrid child, maybe its different for them, I don't know but I think we should keep our distance."

Peter

When we got back the girls called us up to the bedroom and they sounded nervous, now what? As soon as we walked up the stairs we could see the devastation,

"Been doing a spot of remodelling girls?"

They looked at Garrett and shook their heads,

"We think it was Bella."

"Right, Bella got up, punched shit out of the walls and then went back to bed. Good trick, now make fucking sense."

"We think she's aware somehow and Charlotte touched Jazz. Next thing she knew she was flying through the air and ever since they've been like this. Look Peter, she doesn't seem to be transforming, just watching and waiting for something. She knows we're here and she sees us as a threat, Char and I."

They had a point, Bella didn't look like a human suffering the hell of transformation she was far too calm and quiet.

"So what do you suggest?"

"Suggest? Apart from staying clear, nothing. All we can do is wait and hope everything works out. I'm, worried about The Major though, how much can he take before he collapses, don't forget he doesn't have any human blood to fuel his body through a transformation. He's running on the animal blood from his last hunt. If that runs out what then?"

"I'm fucked if I know but I don't see that there's any way to get through to him now. We just have to keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best."

"But Eleazer said it could take up to 10 days even if Jaspers venom works. I don't know of a vampire who can go that long without hunting do you?"

I shook my head,

"Look I'll stay with them for now. You girls go relax for a while. I think Emmett wants to hunt Rose."

Once they'd gone I sat down in the chair by the bed and closed my eyes, this was a complete fuck up and although I didn't want the others to see I was concerned I was in fact shitting myself that it would all go ass upwards and we'd lose if not both then at least one of our friends. Remembering Charlotte's explanation of what had started the trouble I decided to try something for myself. It couldn't make matters any worse in any case. I stretched my hand out and touched Bella's shoulder bracing myself for a rocket trip but at first nothing happened. I could feel the tension in her muscles but no sign of anything else. Well so far so good, now if I could only get through to her, if she could hear me we might be able to get somewhere. I decided to talk silently to her, in my head. That way if it didn't work the others wouldn't have heard me so I wouldn't look a complete horses ass.

"Bella, can you hear me? We really need to talk. I know you felt Charlotte and I hope you can hear my words."

I waited but there was nothing, no voice in my head no movement no sign in fact that she even knew I was here with them.

"Fuck it Bella talk to me."

Still nothing, then I thought of something, Bella had reacted when Charlotte touched The Major, maybe he was the conduit, anything was worth a try so I put my other hand on his shoulder and immediately I felt something, an awareness,

"Bella can you hear me?"

I waited hoping I'd get a response and then I heard it, a faint voice at the very edge of my mind,

"Peter? What's happening Peter?"

"Bella? Listen to me girl. You started to change spontaneously like Alec did and The Major bit you to try and make it quicker."

"He did? I can feel him near me."

"Yeah well that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see Bella, he's taking your pain and I'm worried its gonna kill him. He doesn't have the reserves for a long transformation. You have the strength from your human blood to help you but he only has the reserves from his last hunt."

"I'm killing him?"

"I don't know Bella, but I don't like the way the odds are looking. I need to ask you to do something."

"You want me to stop him?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Bella but I think if you don't he may not survive to be there when you wake up. Can you do it?"

"I don't know, I feel the flames all around me Peter, its only my shield bolstered by Jaspers strength that's keeping it at bay. But it's not is it? It's not keeping it at bay, it's just pushing it into him?"

"Yeah. If there were any other way Bella, I'd help you myself, you know that."

"I know Peter. Do you think I'll make it?"

"Sure you're strong girl and your shield still might help you, just not so effectively."

I waited but there were no more words and I took my hands from them and sat back to wait. Would Bella be courageous enough to set The Major free and cope alone or would the fear be too great? Only time would tell.

At first nothing happened, they looked exactly the same but then she started to shake and gasp while he opened his eyes slowly as if waking from a deep sleep. She took a deep breath and I saw him move away as if by invisible hands before she hissed in pain and started to thrash around. He tried to grab her but she resisted so fiercely that in the end I grabbed him and pulled him away getting a fist in the face for my pains.

"Major, it's over for you. Bella's going it alone. You need to leave her do this, look at yourself."

He broke free of my grip and turned glittering eyes on me,

"What have you done Peter?"

"I stopped her killing you. You don't have the strength to do this again Major and she knows it now."

"You should have kept out of it."

"Oh yeah? Then I get to explain to her that I let you die for her? I'd last about two seconds after that and she wouldn't last long either, not without you. Now go hunt, I'll stay here with Bella."

He snarled and crouched ready to spring so I stood up, arms by my sides,

"Go on then Major, take your best shot, it wont make any difference, you can't get back to her, she wont let you. If it makes you feel better beat the shit out of me."

For a second I thought he might call my bluff but then he turned and jumped out of the window running across the yard and into the trees.

"The things I do for a friend!"


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter Sixty Six

Charlotte

I saw The Major disappear and went up to find Peter sitting by the bed with Bella's hand in his and whispering quietly to her. Waiting outside the room I heard him start the tale of his life, it was something he rarely discussed, even with me.

"You know Bella, the day I met The Major was probably the best day of my life and I know that must sound strange to you, going through what you're going through right now but its true. I wasn't much of a person before then, I'd been a real tearaway as a kid always in trouble mainly cos I always knew where to find it. I caused my mum a lot of heartache, she was trying to bring up six of us alone. My daddy died a few weeks after my youngest sister was born so we had it hard. As the eldest I should have been working to make their lives easier but I was lazy, big-mouthed, and thought I was a real hell raiser. They were probably better off without me. The day I met him I was on the run, I'd broken into a bar and stolen the takings and three bottles of whiskey. I'd stopped running about ten miles from the town and sat on a log to open the first whiskey bottle. I knew this was a dangerous area, hell the whole town knew it was, strange things happened here. Men and women went missing and were never seen again, bodies empty of blood washed up on the riverbanks further downstream but I thought I was invincible, I could take on anything, even whatever was killing people around here. I'd finished the first bottle and was opening the second when something made me look up and there he was. At first I thought he was my whiskey fuelled imagination, he looked so tough, so confident, as he stood watching me. Well of course I grabbed the bottle by its neck and ran at him, figuring to break it over his head then cut his throat with the broken neck, I told you I wasn't a nice person. As you can probably imagine, things didn't quite work out the way I planned. He stopped me dead with one hand on my throat and looked into my eyes with his dark red ones as if he were reading my very soul. Then he spoke,

"You aren't as tough as you think boy but you will be."

Then he pulled me close and I felt a terrible searing pain in my neck. I spent three days screaming and fighting the fire demons of transformation and then suddenly they were gone. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was him. He stood there shirtless, hands on hips smiling at me, a real tough guy covered in scars and with muscles I'd never seen on a man before. I got to my feet ready to run but he laughed,

"Not so tough after all Peter are you?"

I felt such rage I screamed in anger and flew at him knocking him back but he kept his footing and shoved me away with one hand then just looked. We musta spent the best part of the day and night like that. Him standing there and me wanting to rip his black heart out and at the end of it I was weak with thirst while it didn't seem to have bothered him at all. He picked me up and stood me on my feet.

"Let's hunt."

You know something? I took my place at his right shoulder and there I stayed, he'd earned my respect and I soon found out not only was he hard and dangerous but he had the mind of a master tactician. I watched and I took it all in, all I know I learned from him Bella and that's why I couldn't see him destroyed, not even for love of you. Our world needs men like him or the evil bastards will over run us all. I just hope after hearing my story you can forgive me."

He leaned in then and kissed Bella on the forehead before turning to me and smiling.

"Are Em and Rose around? I need to hunt."

"Sure, Garrett shadowed The Major but they can hold the fort for a while."

Jasper

I hunted but only because I couldn't help myself, I was so thirsty that my throat felt like an open furnace but Bella soon drew me back to her and I found Rose sitting with her, no sign of Peter or Charlotte. Garrett appeared a few minutes after me and I knew he'd been keeping an eye out for me. I was very lucky with the friends I had although they were few, each of us Peter, Charlotte, Garrett, and myself would give our lives to keep the others safe and I knew Bella had joined our small band of brothers. Rose and Emmett were still honorary members but after their actions I thought they would soon be joining us on a permanent basis. I took over the duty of sitting with Bella although I couldn't touch her now, she'd pulled her shield around herself so tightly there was no way through and although I knew and understood why Peter had told her what he did it still angered me. As I sat looking at her poor tortured body hoping it wouldn't take too long for the transformation to be completed I thought about Charlie, her "father". I hadn't had a chance to tell her about his survival and I wondered if it would make any difference to her. I would never forgive him for choosing Renee over Bella although as she wasn't his real daughter perhaps I was being too harsh on him and after all he had paid dearly for his actions .

Peter

When we got back Garrett was sitting on the porch carving a piece of wood and looking as if he were on holiday.

"How is he?"

I nodded to the bedroom window.

"He'll live but I don't think you're his favourite person right now."

"Story of my life Garrett but some poor bastard has to tell the truth so it might as well be me I guess. Did you hunt with him?"

"No I thought I'd best keep on alert, the way our luck's been running he'd probably find a guardian in the woods and get his head ripped off."

"You're probably right. Fuck I'll be glad when Bella wakes up and we can all relax. Just refresh my memory, do we have anyone else who wants a piece of us or have we killed them all at last?"

"I think we've cleared the lot now."

"Thank fuck for that, even I'm getting pissed off with being chased from pillar to post. A nice quiet life, that'll do me from now on."

"Yeah for about a week Peter then if trouble doesn't find you, you'll be busy looking for it."

"Well, variety is the spice of life Char and you know I get bored easily."

As we walked inside the house The Majors cellphone rang and I cursed,

"Fuck, if its more trouble I'm bailing, just so as you know."


	67. Chapter 67

**Well folks I guess you know what's coming, were almost at the end so thank you for joining me on the journey and I hope you'll all get back on for the next ride which will be starting soon. Jules x**

Chapter Sixty Seven

Jasper

I took my phone out apprehensively, now what?

"Jazz?"

"Alice? What's up now?"

She laughed and I relaxed,

"Nothing. I just thought you'd like to know that I can see Bella more clearly, I think she'll be joining you soon. You did it Jazz. You kept her safe and now she's going to be by your side for eternity. Be happy."

She rang off before I could thank her or say anything else. As I put the phone back Peter put his head around the door,

"You gonna bite my head off if I come in?"

I shook my head and motioned him in,

"No, I know why you did it and you were right Peter. I don't think I could have stayed the course."

"Yeah you would, then as she woke up you'd have left us permanently. Sometimes you take it too far Major and you need me to rein you in. Talking of which, we gonna get us some horses once Sleeping Beauty wakes up?"

"I guess so. You staying on here or going home?"

"Home is wherever Charlotte is and I think she's developed a soft spot for Bella so we might as well stay here, let you pay the bills for a change."

I knew that wasn't what he really meant, while I had no doubt Charlotte and Bella were friends it was Peter who'd grown very fond of Bella not that I minded, it meant that like me he would give all he had to make her happy.

"What about Em and Rose?"

I shrugged,

"No idea but they're welcome to stay as long as they want."

"I reckon they'll be staying on, it'll be nice to expand the family a bit, give me more of a chance, seeing as everyone seems to be on your side up to now."

"Really? You feeling hard done by?"

"Too fucking right. I've been given a real run around by you and that crazy woman of yours. I said years back I'd never go to Volterra and where did I end up? Staring right down Aro Volturi's fucking throat. Not a comfortable position to be in I can tell you."

"Well you got out intact so stop whining."

Peter muttered darkly and stomped off down the stairs accompanied by grumbles and curses, he was back on form!

Bella

I'd had the strangest dream, the last thing I remembered clearly was falling asleep in the back of the car on the way back to the motel, after that everything was so confusing. Flashes of things came like strobe lighting, terrible heat, pain and voices, cold hands on my overheated skin, a time of peace and dimly felt pain and a voice but not the one I wanted to hear. It was Peter not Jasper talking to me but his message was urgent. I couldn't remember the content of the conversation but the pain got much worse afterwards and then I heard Peter again but this time I focused on his voice as a distraction from the pain and heat. He told me all about himself and I finally understood just how close to Jazz he was and why he meant so much to Peter. The pain crashed over me again when he left although I could still feel a cold hand in mine, a much smaller one.

Some time later I felt Jaspers presence once more but this time I made sure he couldn't get too close, I wouldn't let him suffer for me again. I felt my heart lurch a few times as the pain and heat collected there and then it was over, I heard Peter stomping off but then he turned and ran back upstairs as I opened my eyes.

"Thought you'd wake up without me did you Bella? No fucking chance, hey you're looking good kid."

Although I could see so much more I only had eyes for Jasper. I could see him so much clearer now and he was even more handsome than I had thought, the scars were mere incidentals, they made me catch my breath at first but I knew he wasn't dangerous, not to me. I sat up and I could see the joy in his eyes and the relief. He held out a hand and I clasped it looking at the way my ring sparkled in the sunlight through the window before realizing it wasn't so much the diamond that was sparkling but my hand and his. I twisted them this way and that and our skin flashed and sparkled, it was so pretty. I remembered a conversation that we'd had so long ago about the sunlight. This was why vampires had to stay out of the sun, not because it harmed us but because it marked us as different. I wondered what a human would think if they saw us sparkling like diamond skinned creatures in the sunlight.

"How do you feel Bella?"

I smiled and without thinking I was standing at Jaspers side touching his face, his skin feeling the same temperature as mine and as soft now.

"As long as you are in my world I'll always be fine. Thank you for everything Jazz, you too Peter. I wont forget what you did."

"I hope that's a good thing Bella because I'm sick of being everyone's punch bag."

I walked over to him, Jazz still at my side and kissed him on the cheek,

"I love you for loving my Jazz so much,"

He tried to look offended,

"Now hang on a minute let's get one thing clear right now. I do not love The Major, can't stand him in fact, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Is that crystal fucking clear?"

I grinned and nodded my head,

"Whatever you say Peter, whatever you say."

He nodded his agreement with this then Rose and Emmett came in, Emmett was even more huge than I remembered but his boyish face stopped him appearing at all threatening and he whooped coming over to hug me in a vise like grip.

"Bella you had us worried there for a while. Looking good though Sis."

There were kisses and hugs all round before Jazz took me to hunt for the first time and once we were alone I tackled him about his sacrifice for me,

"I love you too Jazz so don't you ever put yourself in danger again, not even for me. I couldn't bear to be without you my darling"

"You never will be again, it's you and me forever. So, you ready for your first hunting lesson?"

"I guess so but if I do well do I get a prize?"

Looking at my seductive pose he nodded with a huge grin,

"You get a prize whether you do good or not darlin'. Now come on"

I followed him further into the trees my mind, I have to admit, not wholly on hunting, he looked so good it kept distracting me!


	68. Chapter 68

Epilogue

Peter

When they came back some hours later it was obvious they'd done more than just hunt. I took one look at the creased and grass stained clothes and rolled my eyes,

"I can't let you two out of my sight for ten minutes can I? Now go upstairs and get cleaned up, you look like a pair of savages. Oh yeah, Major could I have a minute?"

Bella looked at me but I out stared her so she carried on upstairs looking like the cat that got not only the cream, but half a dozen mice and the Tom for the night! Once she was out of hearing I whispered in his ear,

"I heard from Alice a little while ago. Charlie didn't make it, he got a secondary infection so there's no need to tell Bella about him now. She said she's going to Volterra to stay with Esme and Marcus for a while then she might visit us. That could have just been a threat though, she knows what I think of her but I guess I should give her a break. She did help us with Bella."

He nodded absently looking up the stairs to where she had disappeared,

"Go on then, you're obviously gagging for her. Young people today, I don't know, they just can't control themselves. Still if you can't beat them I guess you can always join them. Come on Charlotte, I'm in need of a woman".

I watched as The Major took the stairs three at a time, it was good to see him so happy and as I turned back to cuddle my own mate the front door opened and Em and Rose appeared,

"Wanna go hunting Peter?"

"Now Em what you do can hardly be called hunting. Playing with your food is a disgusting habit. I must show you how a real hunter works. Follow the master and prepare yourself to be amazed."

Bella

Jasper came in just in time to join me in the shower and inspected the fresh bite on my shoulder touching it gently.

"I'd like to say I 'm sorry about that but it would be a lie. I like the fact you bear my mark Bella."

"What did Peter want?"

"To tell me Alice rang. She's going to visit Esme and Marcus in Volterra but after that she's threatened him she'll visit us."

"What else?"

"Charlie survived the explosion, I didn't tell you because I never found the right time but he died later of an infection. I'm sorry Bella."

"It doesn't matter to me Jasper, he was just another lie like all the others. I'm sorry he died but he meant nothing to me and in all honesty I didn't mean much to him or he wouldn't have stayed with Renee would he?"

Over the next few weeks life settled down to something resembling normality although with Emmett and Peter together normal was a relative term. They had built two log cabins in the grounds so we all had our own bolt holes but we spent a good deal of time together. Jasper taught me to ride and we went on long camping trips which ended in hunting for us "vegetarians" and plenty of sex for all of us! As we rode back home after one if these trips we saw a sports car parked out front and Peter groaned,

"Fuck, I thought she was just winding me up."

I looked at Jazz and grinned,

"Alice!"

She came running out to us almost dragging me off my horse to hug me then she turned to look at Peter who sat looking down on her scowling.

"I see you haven't got any better looking Whitlock."

"Yeah well that's a matter of opinion Cullen, you don't look so hot yourself, still a dwarf I see."

She beamed at him,

"Haven't I earned any brownie points with you by helping Bella and Jazz?"

He swung down out of the saddle and walked over to stand toe to toe with her although she had to look up into his face,

"You think you can bribe me that way?"

"It did occur to me, yes."

He snorted,

"Fucking Cullens, they always find a way to worm themselves into your life somehow. OK, you are officially no longer the Poisoned Dwarf."

"Thank you Peter and you are no longer the Ignorant Hill Billy."

"Really? Well that's very magnanimous of you."

"You going to show me around?"

Peter looked at me and rolled his eyes,

"Shit, and still she wants things from me! Come on then Pixie but any nasty little digs and you go over my knee."

"OK Pa"

We watched as the two of them walked off arm in arm,

"Now that's something I never thought I'd see. I think he's finally going soft, must be all the whacks on the head you've given him Charlotte."

She smiled at Jazz,

"If I know Peter it wont be long before those two are at loggerheads again. Lets just enjoy the peace while it lasts."

Of course she was right, Peter was too volatile to be sweet for long so we went in to wait for the fireworks we all knew would come eventually.

The End.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. Jules x**


End file.
